It fell between the chairs
by xxxSerinaxxx
Summary: Kyoya wants to divorce Haruhi.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to try something new.**

* * *

Kyoya kissed the woman with long wavy hair and smiled at her when they broke the kiss, breathing hard.

"I have missed you," he murmured softly.

"I have missed you too, Kyoya," she said with a soft smile. "But I still feel guilty. I feel like I am doing something really terrible."

"Shh," he cut her, gently, stroking her hair. "It's not your fault. My relationship with my wife was over when we met."

She sighed and pulled away, brushing a silky curl behind her ear. "I know you are saying this. But every time we are together, I can't help but think, that you have a child, and this will hurt him, and I know that I am the other woman who would do it."

"I am divorcing her, Yuki," Kyoya said firmly, getting up and wrapping his arms around the woman. "And my son is too young to understand these kind of things. My relationship with Haruhi is over. I was already thinking of divorce before we met. I am just a very lucky man to have you in my life while all of these unpleasant things will take place."

The woman smiled, although there was a sort of sadness in her eyes and nodded. "Did you already tell her?"

"Not yet," Kyoya shook his head, planting a sloppy kiss on her neck. "If she ever was home, she would know by now that I can't stand our marriage any more."

Kyoya held her hand and kissed her knuckles softly. "Don't think too much about all of this, sweetheart," he comforted her. "You are not at fault. If someone is to blame, it's me. I should have told her sooner."

"You know, my parents―they divorced, and I couldn't really forgive them for that," the girl said. "I feel like I am being a hypocrite."

"This is not anything like your parents," he said, cupping her face and gently looking into her eyes. "People grow apart all the time. It happens even with the most loving couples, and Haruhi and I never loved each other. I thought I could stand our relationship, but over time, it became too much. I can't pretend anymore, and I don't want to, especially, after meeting you. All of these emotions all of these feelings, I can't just stand back."

He leaned down, and his lips touched Yuki's. It was soft and gentle. And they both were very slow as if trying to extend the moment and enjoy it as much as possible. Yuki wrapped her arms around Kyoya's neck, and he gasped. Feeling her gentle body closer, he deepened the kiss.

* * *

What do you think? Next update will be tomorrow. Leave me your thoughts on the premise. You like it, hate it, or doesn't matter? hahah


	2. Chapter 2

I am working on my next update for thirst. :)

* * *

Kyoya's heart was drumming faster in his chest, and he knew that these moments wouldn't last long. Spending time with Yuki made him feel like a teenager. They have met a year ago at a charity event, and he was immediately drawn to her. She was a sweet girl, with tender personality and patience that filled his heart with warmth. She was the daughter of one of his business partners, and when Kyoya laid his eyes on her, he was captivated at once with the graceful girl, who had the most beautiful and kind smile in the world.

It took a lot of persuasion on his side to even get her have coffee with him for the first time. She was reluctant, and he knew that the reason was his marriage. He knew himself very well and during the last year had thought a lot about what he was going to do. His marriage had died already, and Yuki was the one who reminded him of how miserably lonely he felt.

Three years ago he married the girl he thought he loved, only to discover later, that whatever he felt for Haruhi wasn't love. It was childish, jealous infatuation for something he couldn't have. Regardless of how ridiculous it sounded, he knew deep down, that he married her, because Tamaki was in love with her, and he had always thought she was the one who would make him happy.

When Tamaki and Haruhi broke up with each other, Kyoya didn't waste time and immediately started a relationship with Haruhi. After a lot of fights with his family and a lot of pressure from all sides, he insisted on his wish to be with her, and they got married. Haruhi didn't love him back, and he knew it. And she was bluntly honest about her lack of feelings. Kyoya thought he didn't need her love, because whatever he felt was enough for both of them. After a year of marriage, their son was born, Riichi. And Kyoya loved him more than the world.

After the child was born, Haruhi stopped attending university and stayed home to take care of him. In the beginning, he was glad that she wanted to be with their newborn baby, but after two years, he found himself completely puzzled. Their son was already two and they could trust the nanny to take care of him while Haruhi was supposed to continue her education and become a lawyer like she always wanted.

She didn't.

She started avoiding home and take long walks, often leaving their son under the care of the nanny. She kept becoming more distant, and they hardly spent any time with one another. Family dinners with his parents and brothers' families were real hell. They didn't show any pity to Haruhi. No one lost any chance to make some sort of snide remarks. They relentlessly reminded her that she didn't belong with them, that she was just a commoner. In the beginning, he defended her, and that resulted in even more fights, but soon, Haruhi became completely withdrawn. She did everything in her power not to attend any of those dinners.

She would ran away to the countryside and stay with her father. Kyoya's father-in-law had moved away to live with his boyfriend. They grew apart, and he had no idea what was going on with her. And Kyoya knew that he wanted to divorce and start a new life with Yuki. His son was still too young to be hurt. He wanted to tell about this to Haruhi earlier, but every time he had tried to talk about it, she changed the topic, or avoided him all together, and other times, she wasn't at home.

He knew that his father wouldn't approve of his divorce, especially, after how much he had fought to get married, and he also knew that regardless of how cold his father was, the old man was fond of his grandchild. He had no idea how Haruhi would react to him wanting a divorce, but he couldn't live with her anymore. Their relationship was over. He would be supportive of her if she wanted to continue her education and fulfill her dreams. He would help her the best he could, but he couldn't be her husband. He hoped they could be friends even after the divorce.

Yuki was very stressed and had tried to end their relationship several times, saying that she didn't want to be the one to ruin his family. But Kyoya loved her and didn't want to separate. She meant the world to him, and he realized the difference in love. He realized that he didn't love Haruhi. Yuki and Haruhi were so different. Even though he didn't regret his relationship with Haruhi, considering she gave him an amazing son.

As they moved to bed, he firmly decided that he would talk to Haruhi about everything once at home no matter what.

* * *

What do you think? What do you expect?


	3. Chapter 3

I am posting shorter chapters to get myself update sooner. So, I hope you don't mind.

* * *

It was quiet in the yard when he parked the car. Normally, Riichi was playing outside, and Haruhi was watching him at these hours. Kyoya came early, hoping to talk to her and finally tell her what he meant to tell months ago. The landscape designer was working in the garden with couple of other people, and he was greeted by them politely. For some reason, even though Haruhi was free, she didn't spend much time taking care of household issues. And all of the things were decided by the hired stuff.

She didn't initially want to move to the big house and preferred their apartment, but after their son was born, something changed, and she wasn't as reluctant. She claimed before that she didn't like other people around, maids, or nannies and cooks and loved to cook her own food and clean her house herself. But after Riichi's birth, she found herself more outside, than inside their home. Kyoya didn't know how to feel about the strange change in her attitude or wants. But he realized she needed her space, as becoming part of the Ootori family was stressful enough.

"Otosan," Riichi beamed, seeing him walk into the large foyer where he was playing with his nanny.

Kyoya smiled, and kneeling slightly down, opened up his hands for the little boy, who ran up to him in his small, wobbly steps. He had a sweet smile on his lips, and his silver eyes twinkled in the warm summer hues of the foyer. Reaching Kyoya, Riichi wrapped his chubby arms around his father's neck and made a happy sniffling sound. Kyoya hugged him and lifted him up.

"Fumi-san was reading Momotaro," he said excitedly, pointing at the nanny, who was still awkwardly bobbing her head as a greeting.

"Did you like it?" he asked Riichi with a smile, and the boy nodded enthusiastically.

Kyoya smiled again and looked around to spot Haruhi. "Where is my wife, Fumi-san?"

"Oh," the nanny awkwardly gasped, and then lowering her eyes spoke, as if looking at Kyoya was making her uncomfortable. "She said she wasn't feeling well and went out for some fresh air."

Kyoya nodded and gently put his son on the sofa. "Are you leaving, Otosan?" Riichi pouted, finding himself on the sofa.

"Isn't it time for you to sleep?" he asked his son, ruffling his hair, which made the boy look even cuter than he already was.

"I am sorry, Kyoya-sama," Fumi said apologetically. "I tried to get him sleep, but he refused and wanted me to read for him."

Even nannies didn't know how to do their job, and Kyoya had to grit his teeth to keep the neutral expression on his face and not tell the young girl to be more responsible and not let a two year old play her like a fool because of his caprices.

"He is too young to understand what is best for his health, and children can be manipulative. Please, don't pay attention to his whims and keep his schedule," he said instead in toneless voice and got up. "I will be in my room, so when my wife comes back, tell her to see me."

The girl blushed and nodded with vigor. Kyoya sighed internally. Maybe, they should have hired someone older to look after Riichi. Haruhi was the one who had hired her, and he didn't have time to go in detail about such matters. He rubbed his temples and walked into their bedroom. He took out his jacket and tossed on the bed and sat down on the side of it. He was so tired. Working in the Ootori group was exhausting. His life was exhausting. Trying to figure out what was going on with his wife was exhausting.

He slumped back in the bed and closed his eyes. He didn't know how Haruhi was going to respond to him wanting a divorce. Was she going to complicate things for him? Was she going to be hurt by it? Was he fair? He sighed again and loosened his tie and got up. Regardless, he needed to talk to her, and it was going to be today.

He took his jacket and then when he was about to go to his study, he noticed a piece of paper on the well-polished wooden floor. He leaned down and took it.

"Meet me at Ikebukuro station at 2, and we will talk about it."

Kyoya blinked surprised. Haruhi was seeing someone? Who wrote this note?

His mind came up with thousands of questions and many more strange answers. He looked at his watch. It was 2:30. Maybe whoever wrote this note was still there. He didn't know why he cared, but he grabbed put the paper in his pocket and hurried out of their bedroom.

" Are you leaving, Kyoya-sama?" the nanny asked, seeing him, storming out of the bedroom.

"I have things to do," he said in an irritated voice. He didn't need to give explanations to some girl who worked for him. He would to talk to the head of the house personnel and ask him to reprimand the workers more firmly. But as he was about to open the door, someone opened it and walked in.

"I am home," Haruhi said in tired voice, and Kyoya slowed down in his tracks.

* * *

Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoring and following this story. I must say that I am tempted to address some of the things you guys said, but if I do I will spoil the story for you, and it never is a good thing to do. I started writing this story, because I feel like all the other stories I wrote were about how Kyoya and Haruhi fell in love with each other. I wanted the two of them in a slightly different setting. So, still looking forward to know how this tiny chapter made you feel. Are you expecting Kyoya and Haruhi to get together? What do you think of Kyoya having an affair?


	4. Chapter 4

I said I will update sooner, right? :)

* * *

Their eyes met for a second, before Haruhi averted her gaze and walked forward. She looked very tired, as if she hadn't slept the night before. Her short-cut hair was a little messy, and she looked even thinner in her oversized shirt and wide-legged jean pants.

"I didn't know you would come early today," she told him impassively and moved towards the nanny, who was still standing there, for some reason, with Riihci in her hands, half-asleep. Kyoya turned to face her, because now Haruhi was behind him, trying to get Riichi in her arms without walking him up.

"We need to talk, Haruhi," he told her.

She tilted her head and looked at him slightly disinterested. "Alright," she said. "Just give me a moment. I am really tired."

He wondered why she was tired. She wasn't doing anything at all. What did make her so tired? Living comfortably as his wife was that exhausting?

She kissed Riichi and said something to Fumi-san and walked to their bedroom without turning to face him. Kyoya stood there for a few moments and turned towards the direction Haruhi went as well.

"I thought you were leaving, Kyoya-sama," the nanny said surprised.

Ootori Kyoya did have an iron will and patience that was admirable. That was how he was dealing with his business transactions, his business contracts and business partners. But at times like this, he found his brain freeze, and he turned to face the girl with his hard, cold gaze.

"Fumi-san, if you wish to keep working here, I would strongly advise you to learn some manners. You do not have any right to question my actions. Do not overstep the acceptable boundaries. Your sole responsibility is to take care of my son. It's not your business what I am doing. Next time such transgression will cost you your job."

The girl turned pale and then her cheeks heated up in embarrassment, and she started to bow her apologies. Kyoya didn't stand there long enough to hear what she was saying. He had no wish to allow this tactless girl poke her nose where it wasn't supposed to be. He walked into the room. Haruhi didn't seem to be anywhere in his sight, but then he heard the sound of the water in the bathroom.

"Haruhi," he quietly opened the door.

She was preparing to bath and was getting undressed. His attention focused at the small reddish bruise on her shoulder. Kyoya's eyes widened, and he closed the door and walked up to her quickly.

"What is this?" he asked, pointing at the darkened skin, not realizing how harsh his tone sounded.

Haruhi looked back at him and shook her head annoyed. "Probably a bruise from the morning. I hit my shoulder on the corner of the wall when I was trying to get Riichi crawl out of his hiding spot under the clock-watch."

"You think I am an idiot," he said irritated. "This doesn't look like a bruise you could get from hitting your shoulder against the wall. How did you get it?"

She scoffed and didn't answer, instead leaned down to pull her pants and stepped into the warm bath-water.

"You need to see a doctor," Kyoya said after a moment, rubbing his temples.

"I am fine," Haruhi huffed. "I don't want to see a doctor for a tiny bruise that I wouldn't even know existed if you didn't barge into bathroom and made a big deal about it. What is your problem anyway? Why are you home at this hour?"

Kyoya leaned against the beautifully designed pine bathroom vanity and crossed his arms. "Who were you meeting in Ikebukuro?"

Haruhi shifted in the bath, splashing water, and soft bubbles turned up in the air. "What?" she looked at him with a pointed gaze. "Are you following me?"

Kyoya grunted and shifted away from the vanity to face her. "No," he said in a curt tone, taking out a piece of paper. "You have just left this in _our_ bedroom."

Kyoya stared into her eyes, trying to read her expression. She didn't seem exactly taken aback, which was actually what he expected, but she looked slightly annoyed. "Why do you care what I was doing in Ikebukuro?" she asked, sinking into the tub. "I just went to meet a friend."

"Was it this friend that left a bruise on your shoulder?" he asked with an accusing tone.

She tensed, and Kyoya's demeanor changed too when he noticed the slight way her body went rigid. Was she seeing someone behind his back? Suddenly, Kyoya felt strange anger that made him faintly lightheaded. It shouldn't have bothered him the way it did. If Haruhi indeed was dating someone, it would be much easier to divorce her. Not to mention, he could definitely dictate the terms of their divorce. But instead of having this reaction, he was actually angry.

"What are you implying?" she said offended, pushing the sponge over her arms more firmly, making her pale skin blush. "Please leave, I don't want to hear your insults and stupid accusations. You have lost your mind."

Kyoya closed his eyes and rubbed his face. "So, who was this friend you were meeting with?" he asked, not intending to leave before he talked to her.

"It was Mei," Haruhi said, stepping out of the bath and putting on a robe. "You know my friend Yasumura Mei, Misuzu's daughter?"

"That vulgar girl?" Kyoya said the words with a strange mix of surprise and disgust. "Wasn't she dating Kasanoda Ritsu?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Yes, you have a problem with that? She just wanted to go around in the department stores and talk. We haven't met for a long time."

Kyoya wasn't convinced, in fact, now he was more annoyed and knew that Haruhi was lying. "And why did she write a note to you?"

"How do I know why other people do the things they do?" Haruhi waved her hands in air and grabbed a bottle of expensive body cream. The bathroom was filled with the steam of warm water and sweet smell of Haruhi's cream, as she started to apply it to her legs and thighs. Kyoya looked at her again, searching her features. He knew she was lying, but he didn't want to think about who she was actually meeting at Ikebukuro station.

"Is your interrogation over?" she asked, raising her head and looking at him with her big, brown eyes.

She was not dressed well. If anything, she was under-dressed. Could she actually be cheating on him with someone? But then she wouldn't want to draw attention to herself, and maybe, the way she looked when she came home was deliberate to avoid any journalists catching her with some strange man. Kyoya was pissed.

She brushed her bony fingers through her hair and walked out of the bathroom into their room. They slept together, or rather to say in the same room, in the same bed. But that was about it. Haruhi had been acting strange for months, and she had spent most of her time outside. Kyoya looked at his wife again. She was thin, her figure was slender and face was pretty. She was slightly taller than Yuki, but had more of a petite-frame and her overall appearance was more delicate.

Since they got married, she discarded her comfortable clothes for dresses and heels. Perhaps, more to please his family and meet the expectations of the society than anything else. Haruhi had no genuine interest in fashion. She was very close with Kaoru, and he had designed every single garment she wore. The style was so conservative and the colors were mostly mute, and Haruhi looked like an elegant woman of a high status.

His wife was a beautiful woman, and he knew that she would catch the eyes of others. He didn't think about it before, but it suddenly started to bother him more than he would like to admit. He cleaned his throat and followed her into the room.

"Is there something else?" she asked, seeing him stand at the door. "For some reason, I don't think you wanted to talk about my whereabouts."

"That's right," Kyoya said. "We need to talk about our relationship."

Haruhi's eyelashes flattered, and she stared at Kyoya with a strange expression. "Our relationship?"

* * *

Thank you so much guys for reading and leaving me reviews. They just motivate me to write and post as soon as possible. Angst in this story will be a lot, but there also will be a bit of humour, or at least what I think is humor. :D People say my sense of humour isn't much shared. Anyways, what do you think about this tiny chapter? What do you think about Kyoya's sudden attitude and his thinking? And what do you think Haruhi is up to? Please let me your impressions from the chapter, until tomorrow. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, a day has passed and here is the next chapter.

* * *

"Yes," Kyoya said with a sigh. "Or should I say about the lack of the relationship we are having."

"Can we talk about this another time?" Haruhi said with a frustrated sigh. "I don't think I am ready to listen to one of your long lectures on how I am embarrassing you as your wife. I don't really have mood for that."

"This is what happens every time I try to have a conversation with you," Kyoya covered his face with his palm in annoyance. "You are incapable of listening to any criticism about your shortcomings and avoid talking about the problems we have in our relationship."

"Well, I am sorry that I don't match up with the image you had had in your head when you married me," she retorted. "I have tried so hard to satisfy the whims of your family and the expectations of all of those rich bastards, who seem to think I am some kind of live doll, but seems like nothing is enough. What else should I do? Maybe you should imprison me in this house, because I can't even meet with my friends without someone making a scandal out of it."

"You never had to meet anyone's expectations," Kyoya replied, pulling his glasses and putting them on the vanity. His silver eyes were intense even when he was so tired. "This isn't about any of that. It's about your inability to communicate and your constant desire to ran away from everything."

"I had never ran away from anything," Haruhi snorted, as if Kyoya's statement was a bewildering news to her. The kind of irritating nonsense she had never heard about her in the past. "I don't even understand what you mean by that."

"I won't start to talk about this too long, and I won't try to sugarcoat anything, because I don't see the need," Kyoya said, his tone becoming colder. "It doesn't matter now anyway. The simple truth is that I want to divorce you."

The air froze in Kyoya's lungs, as he waited for Haruhi's response. She sniffled the air quietly like she had caught a cold and turned to look at him. Her face didn't bear surprise, anger or anything else Kyoya expected to see. He was slightly startled by her calm demeanor and blinked his eyes several times to make sure she was actually alright.

"I see," she finally said in a gentle tone.

She shifted towards her wardrobe and grabbed a light-coloured jumpsuit. Kyoya stood there several moments, waiting for any reaction. But Haruhi didn't say anything.

"So," he started again. "You expected?"

"No," she said quickly. "I didn't expect, but I understand."

"Can we talk about this?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I don't want. I don't want to hear anything. You have chosen the worst time to tell me you want to divorce me."

"And when would be right time?" he asked irritated.

She mumbled something that he couldn't hear and then turned to face him. "Did you think about Riichi?" she asked. "Did you think about him when you decided to come up with this idea?"

"I did," he said tonelessly. "He is too young to be hurt."

"Why now?"

"There is someone in my life," Kyoya said.

"Someone in your life?" she breathed. "What is her name? Um... you know, don't tell me! I don't want to know. It doesn't matter."

Haruhi strode to the bathroom and shut the door. Kyoya was confused. So, she didn't care either way, huh? Maybe, there was someone in her life after all. He clenched his hand into a fist. It was for the better. It just meant things would go smoothly, and he wouldn't have to deal with a clingy wife refusing to let go. But for some reason, Haruhi's lack of reaction hurt him more than he wanted to admit.

She opened the door in a few minutes and walked back into the bedroom, dressed in the elegant jumpsuit. Her face looked neutral, and there wasn't any hint of distress in her features. She looked like she didn't care either way.

"Are you going somewhere?" Kyoya asked when she grabbed her bag.

"Yes," she said in a faint voice. "I need fresh air. We will talk about this later."

"Do you know that we need to attend to a charity event?" Kyoya asked in a firmer voice, as if hoping she wouldn't walk out of the house, if he reminded her, that she had still responsibilities to fulfill.

"I know," she snorted. "I will be back in time to play my role of a good wife, don't worry."

She opened the door and left. Kyoya sat down, slumping his shoulders forward. He thought it would be easy, but it wasn't. He thought he wouldn't feel like part of him went to die in a quite place, but it did. He thought, he would be happy if Haruhi didn't give a damn, but he was sad and almost pitiful. He let out a throaty chuckle and left for his study to work. The charity event in the evening wasn't just for pleasure, he would meet also a lot of partners, and he needed to keep things in track.

His study was bathed in sunlight, and when he walked in, spots appeared in his vision, and Kyoya had to close his eyes and sat on the armchair. There was a painting of Haruhi on the wall of his study. She was smiling at him so sweetly. He pressed his lips together. And where did she go? Was it back to whatever lover she had? The veins on his neck twitched. He took out his phone.

"Tachiabana-san," he said when the chief of his security answered. "My wife just left the house. Please, put all the units in the surveillance team in action. I want everything; where she goes, what she does, who she meets, even what she eats. And report me back in detail."

He turned the phone off and cupped his face in shame. He was crazy. He was absolutely crazy. But he just couldn't stop thinking about whatever man she was dating. He never thought about it, but now he realized that if they divorced, she would eventually get a partner, or even get married. What would happen to his son? He didn't want Riichi to grow up in a family of a different man, and he didn't have the heart to resort to tricks to get his full custody.

He didn't want his son to grow up without his mother either, and Haruhi didn't deserve whatever crazy thought crossed his mind. He was so selfish. He never thought that if he got married, she would eventually find someone else, as well.

She said she met with Mei. He looked at his phone. He was tempted to call her boyfriend, that nut Kasanoda, and find out the truth, but it was so ridiculous that he just huffed frustrated and sat down to work.

* * *

So here is the talk chapter. I am thankful for the feedback, and I hope you liked this chapter too. So what do you think about Haruhi's reaction? Was it what you expected? What do you think of her in this story in general? Please leave me your impression and have an amazing morning/day/evening whenever you are. :) Hopefully the next update will be just as soon. I am trying ;)


	6. Chapter 6

I was a little tired today, but all the amazing feedback compelled me to post an update. Thanks guys! :)

* * *

Kyoya couldn't even say how many hours he had stayed in his study, working, but by the time, he was done, it was already evening. Haruhi wasn't home yet. He had tried to call her, of course, but her phone was turned off. It made Kyoya utterly irritated. The thought of Haruhi cheating on him with some asshole crawled back into his head. He remembered the bruise on her shoulder and wondered if whatever lover she had was treating her badly.

Haruhi did change a lot since they got married, but he didn't want to believe she would cheat on him with some abusive jerk. Could she? He shook his head and sighed loudly. Tachibana-san didn't contact him. He would wait until his people reported back to him, and he would know where Haruhi went. He didn't want to get so worried and so angry about the possibility of Haruhi having someone in her life, but he did again and again.

To calm his wrecking nerves, he went to shower and prepare for the charity event. But even then, the thoughts didn't leave him be. He had suddenly realized that letting go of his wife, who he didn't really love, wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

Kyoya was getting dressed when Haruhi came home. She didn't look at him, instead, quickly went to check on Riichi and talk to Fumi-san. Her behavior drove him mad.

"Where have you been?" he asked when she came back into their bedroom with a small bag in her hand.

"I went to see Hikaru to take the the dress Kaoru made for me," she said tonelessly, pointing at the bag. "After all, I still have to attend these stupid, useless parties."

Kyoya closed his eyes. Maybe, he was just overreacting.

"Get dressed," he told her. "We will be late."

Haruhi snorted and left for the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. The room fell silent, and Kyoya sat down on the bed. Haruhi was really strange. She didn't say anything about the divorce. He didn't want to stretch the process, but if she was going to act like this, then it would take months, perhaps, to finalize. It didn't matter. Even if she tried to make things difficult, he would still be able to divorce her.

She walked out dressed in a black tight dress that reached her ankles. Her slender figure, narrow waist looked absolutely perfect in the delicate design of the dress. Her short hair was wavy and soft, and the slim silhouette of her neck looked even more gentle. Haruhi didn't wear jewelry. She only had their wedding band on her finger and a pair of small pearl earrings that belonged to her mother.

She looked so beautiful. Kyoya blinked and pushed his glasses back. Haruhi really was a very attractive, elegant woman. She had always been slender, but now she looked so frail, like her bones would break into parts if someone were not careful. The heels she wore were high and made her posture even more graceful and imposing. She glared at him when she walked into the room and cleaned her throat.

"I have thought about what you said," she spoke in a cold tone. Kyoya's eyes narrowed. "And I agree to divorce you without any issues. I will sign any document regarding our divorce. I don't want anything from you, nor from your family. But Riichi will stay with me. You can come and visit him whenever you like, but I won't allow you to take my son to meet with your new fling or live with the two of you."

"I see," Kyoya said slowly. "She isn't that kind of person, so you don't have to worry..."

"I don't care who she is," Haruhi interrupted him. "Who you fuck isn't my business, but my son won't be dragged into that mess."

Kyoya's eyes flashed with anger at the way she spoke, but he controlled himself. "Is that all?" he asked.

"Yes, I will do all you want, but I need a few months," she said.

"A few months? What do you need a few months for?"

"I want to set everything before the divorce. You are already in a relationship and had a head start. I think it would be only fair if I try to arrange my life before we divorce. All I am asking is a few months and a divorce devoid of headaches and useless courtroom negotiations."

Kyoya couldn't say he wasn't surprised; whatever Haruhi said didn't make sense. He was a little confused, even though he admitted that she didn't seem to have any ill ploys.

"Alright," he said. "We will discuss this later. I can give you time, but I can't agree to an indefinite _few months._ "

They walked together out of the house. Tachibana wasn't back ye,t as he was still with the surveillance team. So, the driver was a guy, Kyoya didn't even know the name of, he was hired by Tachibana-san, and Kyoya trusted the man with his life. The young cheerful driver opened the door for them, smiling at Haruhi sweetly, which made Kyoya glare at the poor boy.

"So," Haruhi said, crossing her legs when they took their seats in the car. "Who is she?"

Kyoya looked at her, but it was dark inside the car, and he couldn't understand the expression on her face. "I thought you didn't want to know," he said, shifting his head away from her.

"Well, I would rather know that from you than from the press," Haruhi answered, and Kyoya could swear her voice sounded amused.

"Ito Yuki."

"Ah," Haruhi chuckled. "The daughter of your new business partner―Ito Hiroji. That's very uncreative of you. I thought it would someone more spectacular."

"Does this amuse you?" he asked irritated.

"Not at all," Haruhi's voice lost the cheerful tone.

They fell silent. Kyoya closed his eyes and leaned his head away. What was wrong with Haruhi? He couldn't recognize the girl he knew from school. She wasn't exactly the most emotional person in the world, but now her cold remarks actually worried him. Did something happen to her that he wasn't aware of? He was drawn out of his thoughts when the car stopped, as they reached the place where the event was taking place.

They walked together, standing so close to each other, but they weren't looking at each other, and it felt like they didn't know each other. Haruhi's steps were measured and smooth. She kept her back straight and chin up. If anyone looked at her then, they would think that the woman lived her life, attending events like this. He had never paid attention before, as it came naturally to him, but Haruhi had tried hard during the three years of their marriage.

She was a young woman after all, who was thrust into this world so quickly that anyone in her place would get overwhelmed immediately. Kyoya guessed Haruhi was overwhelmed. She was tired of smiling and pretending. He looked at her again; her polite nods and smiles to the people who greeted them on the way, as they walked in, and wondered if he had been fair to her.

"Ootori-san," Kyoya's facial muscles twitched when he noted the man and the young woman, approaching them.

It was Ito Hiroji-san and Yuki. He regretted telling Haruhi that he was with Yuki. This meeting couldn't have been more awkward.

"Good evening, Ito-san," Kyoya politely greeted, exchanging a look between Haruhi, who was staring at Yuki. "It's nice to see you here."

"Tanaka-san wanted to see you as well," the man pulled Kyoya away, who gave his wife a strange look before leaving with the man.

Haruhi stared at the girl. She had long wavy, dark hair and looked like one of those doting girls from Ouran.

"It's nice to you, Haruhi-san," she said with a small smile.

Haruhi snorted, and her shoulders leaned forward, shaking in laughter that she tried to smother. "How is it to sleep with my husband?" she asked.

The girl shrank away, and her eyes widened.

"I am sorry," Haruhi smiled, putting her palm on her chest in apology. "I am so impolite. That must be a personal question."

* * *

Thank you so much for all the feedback from the last chapter. I can't wait to see what you think of this one. What do you think of Haruhi's behavior? What do you think of Yuki? Please leave me your impressions from the chapter and have a day filled with fun and laughter. :) ^_^ See you in the next update! hehehe


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for sticking around, and here is the next chapter.

* * *

Kyoya tilted his lips into a courteous, but exasperated smile, as he gazed attentively at the men around him. He was sick of all of these phony idiots, who thought their opinions mattered at all. He could care less what they thought, but his perfect demeanour and the pleasant expression on his face gave none of these thoughts away. He held the glass of wine in his hand and pretended to listen keenly to whatever nonsense these old fools were rambling about.

His eyes shifted towards his wife and Yuki. Haruhi looked calm from this angle, even though he couldn't see her face. Yuki, on the other hand, was blushing furiously and looked stressed. He was tempted to tell these morons he didn't have time for meaningless small talk and rush to Yuki's aid. He knew that Haruhi was a pretty sweet person and wouldn't say anything to Yuki to make the girl uncomfortable, but he also knew how fragile Yuki was, and he feared she would fall into one of her anxiety attacks.

He cleaned his throat when Tanaka-san put his hand on his arm to get his attention, and turning back to his current company, smiled politely. "As I was saying, it's a good idea to invest in the pharmaceutical industry, taking into account the recent epidemics in the world. Ootori-san, I am glad you have taken interest in the project Ito-san and I are working. The Ootori group's investment is essential―"

"I am a businessman," Kyoya noted with a curt smile. "I think Ito-san's project will be quite profitable for Ootori company."

"We will work hard to show results," the man responded with a cheerful bow.

Kyoya slightly inclined his head in response, but shifted his head to look at Haruhi's and Yuki's direction. Haruhi wasn't there anymore, and Yuki was shaking terribly. Her face was red, and her eyes were full of tears. Even in this distance, he could see them glister on the surface of her turquoise irises. Why was she crying? Did Haruhi tell her something? Or was she just feeling guilty and ashamed, as usual?

Kyoya turned to the men and offered an apology with the intention of walking up to the girl to find out why she was crying in the middle of the charity with so many people around. And where was Haruhi? He shifted his gaze over the people, but couldn't spot her. Was it her fault that Yuki was crying? No, it couldn't be. Haruhi, while blunt, was a soft-spoken person, and she wouldn't say anything to Yuki to spite her. Yuki was just too sensitive.

He walked up to her, but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned surprised, wondering who had lost their goddamn mind to grab him like that. His eyes narrowed, seeing the cheerful face of Hikaru. The auburn-haired twin was grinning at him cheekily. Kyoya tried his best not to show any irritation on his face.

"It's nice to you, Hikaru," he said in a firm-toned voice, bowing gracefully. "You seem to have disappeared recently."

"Oh, Kyoya-senpai," he smirked delighted. "You know I am such a busy dork. Don't have time anymore to light up these boring parties."

Hikaru had founded a very successful innovative technology company, and to everyone's surprise, was very committed to his work. While he was the light of all the parties and wouldn't miss one for any reason, in recent months he had disappeared completely. He had quite the grandiose reputation of getting wasted in all of these events and playing pranks on anyone. So, his absence didn't go unnoticed.

"I am sure you would," Kyoya offered a tight smile. He wasn't exactly approving of his unreasonable and foolish behavior.

"I have heard you have decided to dump the errand boy for another chick," he bit his lip, raising an eyebrow, as if waiting for an explanation.

"The errand boy?" Kyoya gave him a wry look.

"Oh, don't play that I-don't-know-what-you are talking-about game with me," Hikaru pouted. "I know that there is nobody in this room who understands the unsaid things better than you."

"I am not playing any games," he said with a polite smile, suddenly softening his tone and changing his demeanor to a friendly one. "I just don't think it's appropriate to refer to my wife as ' _the errand boy_ '."

"Well, you are divorcing her for some dumb chick," Hikaru said, blinking his innocently. "And if that was your intention, you shouldn't have started a relationship with Haruhi to begin with. You, lucky bastard, she chose you of all people, and you went and cheated on her with that thing there."

He pointed at Yuki, standing in the corner, who was still looking upset, but now was conversing with someone and had stopped crying. Kyoya's eyes flashed in anger. Who did Hikaru think he was, lecturing him like that?

"Don't meddle in my business," he told him coldly. "What happens in my relationship with Haruhi isn't your concern. It would be more wise if you took care of your own problems, as there is a scandal any other day about you in the press. I don't think a person living his life the way you do has any right to criticize me. Haruhi and I have fallen out with one another."

"Sometimes, I think even a moron like Tamaki-senpai would have been a better match for her than a selfish bastard like you," Hikaru said, walking past him.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes. So, Haruhi told him about the divorce. He wondered if they were as close with each other, as she was close with Kaoru. Haruhi and Kaoru met almost every day. She spent a lot of time with the younger twin, but rarely talked about Hikaru or met him. It was a little strange that today she went to meet him instead of the weirdo's brother. And where from did he know about Yuki?

"Kyoya-sama," Tachibana-san bowed shortly and leaned closer. "I am sorry, I didn't contact you earlier. Some of the team members were youngsters and needed a great deal of instruction. I took me a while to summarize their report. Haruhi-sama had gone to Hitachin Hikaru's downtown studio today."

"Did she make any other stops?" he asked with a sigh.

"No," Tachibana answered. "I have also found out that Kaoru-san went for an interview today, and that's probably why he had left mistress's clothing with his elder brother."

"Thank you, Tachibana."

Kyoya was just overreacting and being insanely unreasonable. Just because he cheated on her, didn't mean she did too. But his heart was still getting that uncomfortable, fast beat every time he was considering the possibility. "Please continue the surveillance," he added.

The chief of his security bowed respectfully and left. Kyoya looked around. Yuki was laughing. His let out a content sigh. At least, she was no longer sad. Now, where was Haruhi? His eyes went over the gathered people, until he spotted Haruhi's perfect short curls, bobbing around cheerfully, as she left the large hall. He hurried after her and was surprised to see her stride quickly into the men's bathroom. What was going on?

He walked after her and opened the door slowly, thinking he would catch her with some man. But she was standing alone in the bathroom, fondling something in her tiny purse. She looked very concentrated and didn't even notice when he walked in, although, that was probably because he was very careful not to make a noise.

"Haruhi?"

She turned back quickly, slightly startled and panicked. His heartbeat became faster, concluding her reaction was what he feared to see. But instead, her expression calmed suddenly.

"Oh, Kyoya, it's you," she said with a sigh of relief when she realized it was him.

Before he could say anything and question what she was doing in the men's bathroom, her eyes narrowed, and she dragged him into one of the bathroom stalls, pulling buy his silk tie. He was so startled by her action that he didn't have time to react and was even more shocked when she pushed him against the bathroom compartment wall and shut the door behind them. She paused for a short second, her attention lingered on something different that wasn't in her sight.

Kyoya stared confused at Haruhi when his wife's hot lips locked with his own. He let out a strangled moan, not truly knowing what was going on. Her hot breath on his neck sent tingles all over his body. His distant, in a way shy, wife has never done anything like this, anything this adventurous or even remotely so sexually arousing, and he was panting lowly, as she kissed his neck, and the touch of her wet lips on his collarbone, made his brain clouded.

He could feel her breath on his neck, her wet, sloppy kisses on his face and lips, and her hands on his chest. The way she touched him made Kyoya completely forget where he even was, and that he had no sexual interest in this woman for a year or so. It was as if she was a different person. And he involuntarily responded to her passion, kissing back as aggressively as she kissed him.

The door to the bathroom clicked open, and someone walked in. They were talking on the phone, but Kyoya couldn't understand a word with his muddled mind. For a moment, Haruhi froze, but then her hands went to his belt, and she pressed her body closer. The way she kissed him and touched him made him hungry with lust. With a kind of lust, he didn't think he could ever feel with anyone. He hadn't felt like this ever, not even with Yuki. When her fingers undid the belt of his slacks, and she slipped her hand into his pants, he gasped.

The door shut, and Haruhi stepped back breathless.

"I am so sorry," she mumbled breathlessly and ran out, leaving him standing there disheveled, his lips swollen with her hot kisses, the veins on his neck and arms strained, and with a painful arousal.

* * *

Thank you guys for the amazing feedback. You all are the best, and I am smiling like an idiot, reading your response to the last chapter. I am so happy, I am not the only person into badass Haruhi. I wanted at least one story where she was just a bit over-the-top in that department. And yes, I will give you a chapter soon from her perspective so you can see what she feels. What do you think of this chapter? What do you think of Hikaru-Kyoya interaction in this chapter, and of course, what do you think of Haruhi in the men's bathroom? hahah :) please, leave me your impression and have a great day wherever you are, until the next update!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you guys for giving me the spirits to write new chapters :)

* * *

Kyoya splashed his face with cold water and exhaled sharply. What had just happened? Was that woman really Haruhi? He had never experienced anything like this in the twenty-five years of his life. He was an adult man, for god's sake, and yet he felt like he had been kissed for the first time in his life.

The way his body responded to her sudden touches was a little surprising to him too. His face was flashed and even though cold water was dripping from his cheeks and chin, he felt he like he was burning inside. He turned on the tap again, and taking handful of water in his palms, washed his face.

His hand was trembling. His body didn't recover from the way he had gone still against his wife's sudden passion. Why did she do that? Why did she run away? He shook his head frustarted. What was the matter with Haruhi? Was there something he didn't know about? He let out a low, strangled sigh and dried his face with the special towels. This was insane. He was insane.

He touched his lips, remembering her sweet taste and walked out of the bathroom. The music in the large hall had become softer and was gently stroking his senses, putting his mind at ease. He looked around, still a little disoriented and confused. His body felt rigid and strained.

"Are you not feeling well?" Yuki's light hand on his arm and soft voice snapped him out of the distracted state, he had found himself in, not managing to keep the flashes of her face, smell and taste out of his mind. "You look sick."

"I am alright," he said, cleaning his throat and tilting his head to look at the girl. "How are you? Are you alright? I have seen you crying after talking to Haruhi. Did she tell you anything unkind?"

"I am fine," she smiled. "I was just... I am sorry. She knows that I am..."

"Did she say anything to you?"

"No, no!" Yuki waved her hands. "It's just I felt very upset, because I realized that it's all my fault. Haruhi-san didn't really say anything. We didn't talk."

"Nothing is your fault," Kyoya tried to comfort her. "Don't ever blame yourself for this. It's no one's fault really, but if you really want to blame someone, blame me."

"I am so sorry," she lowered her head and more tears left her eyes.

Kyoya looked around uncomfortably. Yuki was sensitive about everything. It was as easy to make her cry, as to blow dim a small candle. But in this hall, among all of these people and so many journalists, he wasn't sure it was the best time for her to become emotional. He put his hand on her shoulder and lowered her head. "Please calm down, Yuki" he whispered gently. "Do you want to drink a glass of water and walk outside. The weather is nice, and you will feel better."

She nodded. "Will you come with me?" she asked.

"I will," he assured her. "I will join you in a few minutes."

He rubbed his temples, staring at Yuki's back. She turned her head and smiled at him shyly, and he nodded. He would talk to her and clear everything out. He also wanted to talk to her about his divorce, and that Haruhi didn't really protest. That would put her mind at ease. He was worried she would have another panic attack any moment.

"Kyoya," his father approached him suddenly.

"Father," he politely greeted the old man, looking at him cautiously, wondering what the man wanted to talk about if he walked up to him so unexpectedly.

"Is the project with Ito pharmaceuticals going well?" he asked. "We are investing quite a bit, so, I hope you have calculated everything."

"Of course, Father," Kyoya said with a tight, polite smile. The old man, even after so many years, treated him as if he was a novice and had no idea how to run the company. "Everything is the way it's supposed to be. I will send you reports tomorrow."

"That would be good," Yoshio smiled. "And I hope you will finally show up to a family dinner tomorrow. I have missed my grandson."

Of course, this was about Riichi. For whatever reason, his hardhearted father's nurturing skills had woken up since his son was born, and the old man found any excuse to have the little boy in the main Ootori estate. Kyoya knew that his father was still bitter that his brothers didn't provide him with any grandchildren, so when he got married to Haruhi, and she got pregnant very quickly, Yoshio's attitude softened a little.

"And make sure to bring your wife," he said harshly. "I feel like you are neglecting your marital duties. You came together, but she is nowhere to be seen. I don't like how you are conducting yourself with your wife in public."

Kyoya suppressed a scoff and nodded politely. It appeared his father was going to be quite the problem for his divorce.

"And she hasn't been at a family dinner for ages," his father added irritated. "I was against this marriage, but if you have already done the deal, it's better do it well."

"We will visit tomorrow," Kyoya said curtly.

"Your mother had missed Riichi too," Yoshio said. "I will see you tomorrow at work."

There was a shot pause before Kyoya apologized and left. His head was still overwhelmed with thoughts about Haruhi. He couldn't forget her taste. It was as if she had enchanted him in the bathroom. Yuki was pacing back and forth in the large garden, clenching the hem of her dress like a worried schoolgirl before an exam. Her face lit up when she saw him, and she sighed pleased.

She kissed him when he walked up to her. She had never done it before. All of their kisses had been initiated by him, and he thought when she kissed him on her own for the first time, he was going to feel his heart flatter and drop out of his chest. But the nervous way her lips touched his didn't incite any emotions in Kyoya. He felt empty inside. His mind went back to the way Haruhi kissed him, and he shook his head. A cold shiver passed through his spine.

"I love you," Yuki suddenly murmured and a strong blush covered her cheeks. "I can't help it. When I saw your wife, I felt so guilty, I told myself, I should just end everything between us. But I can't, I just can't stop feeling all of these to you, and I am so sorry."

She started to cry, and Kyoya brushed her tears from her face with his thumb. "Don't cry, Yuki," he said, planting a tender kiss on her head.

* * *

Thank you so much for the amazing feedback you have left guys. I am so happy to hear all of your theories about what is happening to Haruhi. I won't confirm or deny them, as I don't want to spoil your reading experience. :) ^_^ But I promise things will clear out soon enough, also, hopefully more of the Ouran characters will come into the play. What do you think of this chapter? What do you think of Kyoya's and Yuki's relationship? And what do you think of Yoshio? :D Have a sweet day wherever you are and till the next chapter. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Here comes the next chapter. :)

* * *

Haruhi kicked her shoes and collapsed on the large bed, rubbing her sores feet against each other. The skirt of the dress rolled slightly up, exposing her slim, dainty legs. Kyoya rubbed his face and took out his jacket. After the event was over, Haruhi hurried to come home, saying that she was exhausted. She did look extremely tired, but her insistence seemed a little too much. They didn't talk on the way home in the car. She kept her head pressed against the car window, looking into the night-engulfed street.

Kyoya sighed loudly and shifted in his place, trying not to stare at the delicate curve of her calves and the way her dress was hugging her body. He cleaned his throat and walked up to her, loosening his tie.

"About what happened in the bathroom," he started slowly. "What were you doing there?"

Haruhi shot up and sat straight suddenly. She nervously scratched her brow and looked away. "Right, I am so sorry for what happened there," she said, gulping. "I don't even know what got into me. It must be the stress. I apologize, and I assure you nothing like that will happen again."

Kyoya leaned down to untie his shoes. "Is everything alright with you?" he asked in a low tone. "You are acting strange."

"I am just tired, that's all," she said, slumping back against the soft pillows. "And God, my feet hurt!"

She rolled around and buried her face in the silk covers. "I just wish I could mentally transport myself into the bathtub," she kicked her feet against the bed.

Kyoya stared at her confused. Haruhi was acting like a child. "Are you sure you are okay?" he asked.

She lifted her head and glared at him. "I said I am fine. I just can't stand these stupid parties anymore. And it's your fault."

She got up and marched to the bathroom. Kyoya stared at the shut door and closed his eyes frustrated. Haruhi would drive him mad. Did she see him and Yuki? She had disappeared in the middle of the event, and he didn't spot her even after he returned back with Yuki. Kyoya shook his head. Haruhi didn't seem to care about it anyways. She hadn't been exactly upset when he told her, he wanted to divorce. He was worrying about her for no reason.

The night was deep, and the house had fallen asleep. Kyoya brushed his fingers through his dark hair, that was styled and cut perfectly, and decided to sleep instead of contemplating about his issues with his wife. He would deal with Haruhi later. Haruhi took too long to bath. She would sit in that room for hours sometimes. He remembered that when they just got married, he would find her curled up in the warm water, asleep.

He thought she looked cute, but didn't really like that she was falling asleep in water. He told her then that it worried him that she might accidentally drown herself, and she laughed at him, saying that he wouldn't ever get rid of her, because she was not planning to go away. He rubbed his chest involuntarily when the memory made his heart beat faster. What had happened to Haruhi?

Why did she become so cold and distant and so strange? She was never in love with him. He knew it. But she wasn't like this, either. It was like nothing in life pulled Haruhi closer. It was like she was somehow thrown out of her own life and was supposed to look at everything from the side and wasn't allowed to act.

He lied down and turned the lamp off. He didn't know if this strange feeling in his chest would go away, because it was really irritating. It made him feel like there was something important that he had forgotten to complete and would be in trouble any minute. That feeling was wrapped in Haruhi's image.

The bathroom door creaked, and the light from inside the bathroom dimly lit the vast space of the bedroom. The switch clicked, and the light disappeared, dispersing in darkness. Soft smell of lavenders, roses and fresh citrus reached Kyoya's nose, and he gasped surprised, wanting as if to taste the air. He thought she would go to sleep in a different room, but she quickly and literally jumped into the bed and pulled the covers to herself.

Kyoya smiled despite finding the act childish, and being actually surprised that his wife was still in their bedroom to begin with. The smell of her creams and shampoo touched his nostrils and gently stroked his senses. He exhaled the air with a heartfelt groan and tried to move away from her. His head was getting vague with thoughts about her. She moved around and turned her back to him and then lifted the blanket and covered herself from head to toe.

The way her breath hitched against his throat, in the men's bathroom of the hotel, where the charity event was taking place, came to his mind, and he tensed. He leaned closer, trying to gain back some of the blanket that Haruhi had stolen, perhaps, in spite to have whatever point she had to be crossed. It was the extent of her anger. He had always found amusing that taking away the blanket at night from him, meant he had pissed her off.

But as he got closer to her, and her sweet smell assaulted his senses, he paused. Her breathing was louder, and he could sense that she was asleep. She must have been really exhausted. He pulled away and stared at the blank darkness, where the tender carvings of the ceiling was supposed to be. She was sniffling in her sleep, and her body was slightly shaking. Kyoya sat up. Was she cold?

The temperature at home was normal. He wasn't cold even without a blanket. He lay down, but when he felt another shiver tremble her body, he got up and went to the cabinets. There must have been blankets somewhere here. He remembered seeing them. He found one that Haruhi didn't want to throw away despite the staff at home trying many times to get rid of it. It was old and knitted, and she claimed her mother made it.

He tucked her into the additional blanket and rested next to her. She leaned towards him, perhaps sensing warmth, and he hugged her silently, his heart splitting into pieces, because he knew he wasn't supposed to feel this way about Haruhi anymore.

The morning came with strong light, but the heavy curtains diminished their brightness. When Kyoya opened his eyes, Haruhi wasn't next to him. She was walking from the bathroom to bedroom then to the dressing room. He could hear her footsteps spread in silence.

She walked out dressed and polished. Kyoya stared at her, still not fully awake and grabbing the silk robe, put it on.

"Where are you going?" he asked in his raspy voice.

She slowed and cleaned her throat uncomfortably, realizing Kyoya had woken up. "I have a pedicure appointment," she said.

"Since when are you caring about pedicure appointments?" he snorted.

"Well," Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Since every damn person in this country criticizes every single thing I am or I do."

"Please don't go there," Kyoya huffed. "We both know that you are not big on what others think. You don't even give a damn about what I think, let alone for you to dress up to please others."

"But I did," Haruhi told him irritated, brushing back a curl. "Whatever! I need to leave I am late."

"Father wants us to go for a dinner today," Kyoya told her, and Haruhi stopped.

"I see," she said emotionlessly. "I will be home by then."

Kyoya pressed his lips into a tight line. He took out his phone. "Tachibana," he said, "please, follow her."

* * *

Thank you guys for the feedback for the last chapter. You all just keep my writing schedule up, by being so sweet and discussing this story. I agree with the opinions about the unlikable, whiny girl characters. hahah I think that's why I got too much into Ouran High School Host Club, because it was the only manga I read where the heroine didn't cry, whimper and faint every single moment. :) So, what do you think of this chapter? What do you think of Kyoya's messy emotions? Please, leave me your impressions and have a great day! :)


	10. Chapter 10

A day had passed? Already?

* * *

Kyoya stared at the screen of his computer, checking the numbers from the reports. He had spent the entire morning working, analyzing every single financial report from Ootori Group's investment in Ito Pharmaceuticals' project. He didn't care much about the information on clinical trials and the actual medical reports on the medical product, as checking the use financial assets in details was his priority.

If the project succeeded, it would bring substantial profit to Ootori Group. His father, on the other hand, still demanded to be involved with everything, and Kyoya found the old man's distrust in his abilities infuriating. He closed his computer, leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. He also needed to meet with couple of board members in the afternoon, and he was sure it was going to drive him mad. The pen in his hand clicked, and he started to sign the stack of documents.

His phone rang, snapping him out of his concentration, and Kyoya turned his head sideways to stare at his cellphone. He put down the pen, and taking out his glasses, answered phone. "Tachibana-san," his voice sounded clean and sharp, although he was weary.

"Haruhi-sama had went to the pedicure salon, and she hadn't come out yet," the man informed him in his neutral tone. "Would you like me to go in and find out what is taking her so long, sir?"

Kyoya got up and started to circle in his large office. How many hours had it been since she was there? Then again, he had no idea what those beauty places were actually doing. Although, he was pretty sure his wife would lose her patience and wouldn't stay so long to get all kinds of procedures done. Unless, Haruhi somehow undergone a major character transformation, she wasn't a person to like those things and willingly put herself in that position.

"No," he told the chief of his security. "That would be terribly invasive. I don't want her feel like she is under my surveillance."

"But what if something happened to her?" the bodyguard's voice went down and wavered, showing that he really was concerned.

Kyoya suppressed a chuckle. Haruhi's lack of enthusiasm was so prominent that even Tachibana-san knew that she wouldn't stay in a beauty salon, unless something was terribly wrong.

"I am sure she is fine," Kyoya said. "Please continue your surveillance and contact me when she leaves the place."

"Yes, sir," the man replied readily.

Kyoya turned off the phone and shook his head. Maybe, she needed a therapist. He should have done something about her withdrawal earlier. It had been almost two years she was acting like this. He thought she needed time. He thought she was just being cautious and wasn't used to being in the center of the attention. He thought having a child was the cause of her stress, and he thought it all would be temporary. Maybe he was wrong to let everything go so far when he didn't recognize his own wife anymore.

He knew that things would change for Haruhi when hey got married, but he thought she could handle it. She was an intelligent woman and had a strong will. But maybe he overestimated her. Maybe, she needed to be taken care of, after all. Maybe, he wasn't supposed to let her alone, in her own devices, to figure herself out. Maybe, he should have forced her back into school after their child was born.

He grabbed the stack of documents. He needed to see his father. How utterly humiliating it was to have everything he did to be checked by the old man. He was breathing down on his neck. He strode out of his office only to have the old secretary raise up quickly and bow, politeley. He nodded curtly.

"Please print out the material for the board meeting, Akagi-san."

The old woman acknowledged his request with another polite bow and sat down after he left.

His father was sitting on the sofa, staring at his coffee cup when he knocked politely and walked in.

"I have brought the financial reports from our dealing with the Ito Pharmaceuticals'," he said, setting the documents on his father's desk.

Yoshio Ootori set aside his cup and grabbed the stack of documents. He quickly flipped through the pages and nodded indifferently. Kyoya grit his teeth, trying to keep his face blank. His father didn't care about the reports, the old man got certain kind of pleasure dragging him to his office every now and then.

"Would like some coffee?" he asked, staring at his son, pointing at the cup.

"Thank you, but I have already had a few cups of it. I wouldn't want to abuse my daily intake of caffeine."

Yoshio's lips slightly shifted, and he crossed his legs. "You seem to be working more than usual," he said with a displeased tone. "Something I should know about?"

Oh, his father's over-present suspicions over anything anyone did! He smiled. He understood him well. "I want this project to succeed," he offered pragmatically.

"Ito-san's team puts quite the effort," Yoshio smirked. "I have seen those medical reports. And Tanaka-san is a great researcher. You should think of swaying him into our company. He would be a great asset for Ootori Group. He is young and quite talented."

So his father had thought of it too. Kyoya nodded. "I will make an offer if he completes this project successfully. Until then, I don't mind him working for Ito-san. After all, it's in the best interest of Ootori Group."

"Ito-san's daughter is a researcher, too," Yoshio chuckled suddenly. "Yuki-san, right?"

Kyoya's facial muscles hardened at the mention of Yuki. What was this about? Did his father know something? Why did the conversation suddenly shift into that direction? He blinked and, keeping his voice disinterested, spoke. "She is one of the researchers working on the project. Her name is mentioned in the medical reports. Is there something about her that you don't like?"

"Quite the contrary," Yoshio smiled, sipping from his cup. "I have seen her at yesterday's charity event. She is a charming girl from a good family. And I was thinking she would be a good match for Ryota-san's cousin. You know he had practically raised the boy, and he was speaking about him getting married."

Kyoya kept his posture straight and didn't shift away, despite feeling really annoyed and suspicious at what his father was trying to do. Why did he suddenly have such an interest to be a matchmaker for Fuyumi's husband's cousin? It was utterly unlike his father, unless there was something for him.

"I must say I am surprised, Father," Kyoya's lips turned up in a tight smile. "I didn't take you for a family matchmaker."

Yoshio snorted and sipped from his cup. "I have my reasons, of course," he smirked.

Kyoya leaned back in his seat and glanced at his father with a mixed expression. He had no idea what was on the old man's mind, and he was pretty sure Yoshio Ootori wasn't going to share. He idly moved the table decoration pieces away from him and decided to allow his father continue whatever game he had planned to play. He would just silently observe and make his move only when he knew what he was dealing with.

"I hope you still remember about the dinner today," Yoshio said after moment of silence. "I don't like that my only grandson is being raised away from Ootori family. God only knows what values your commoner wife is teaching him."

"He is only two," Kyoya said coldly. "It's not of the age I would like him to get acquainted with Ootori values. Besides, Haruhi is a good mother."

"I never said anything about her nurturing skills," Yoshio scoffed. "Just that she is a commoner. Although, your decision to marry her wasn't the worst from what your brothers made. Years of marriage and no children. I don't understand what they are doing with their wives."

Kyoya smothered a sigh and looked away. He hoped his father wasn't going start that conversation with him right now.

"I hope you are thinking about more children," Yoshio suddenly said, bewildering Kyoya.

"I think it's not the time to talk about that, Father," he said, getting up. "Anyways, I need to attend a separate board member meeting. I have been putting this off for a while."

Yoshio nodded. "Of course," he mumbled. "You can go. I have things to do in the hospital, too. Don't be late today."

Kyoya bowed gracefully and left.

The following hours he spent with boring and useless conversations with the board, trying to actually understand what these idiots wanted from him, and it was almost the end of the day when he got a call from Tachibana. He excused himself and went out.

"Haruhi-sama just left the salon," the man reported in a shocked voice.

She had spent there the entire day? Well, now he had heard everything in his life.

"Thank you, Tachibana-san," he said. "Please, sent Aijima-san to take me home. I am really tired today to drive myself."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Thank you guys so much for the amazing feedback you keep laving for me to read and get excited for the next chapters. Quite honestly, this chapter was supposed to be including the dinner at Ootori house, but I decided to post that tomorrow (I didn't finish it on time). One more chapter, and you will get Haruhi's side as well. So what do you think of Yoshio? He is actually one of my favorite characters to write, for some reason. Please, leave me your impressions and have a great day. Even if things aren't the way you want them to be, a new day always comes with a bright sun. :)


	11. Chapter 11

So here is the next update! I hope you will like it

* * *

The tender sunlight of mid-summer was sprawling over the beautifully decorated drawing room, slipping in through the large windows. The hues were so gentle and warm that even shadows dancing on the walls appeared welcoming and cozy. Kyoya peered gently at his son, who was playing with his wife's short hair. They both were settled on the large sofa―Haruhi lying down, her feet dangling on the side and her head―in lemon-coloured soft pillows. She had a dark blue dress made of silk batiste that hugged her narrow back, and had a gored skirt, softly touching her slim calves.

Seeing his father at the door, Riichi beamed and lifted his arms up, gesturing his desire to be scooped up into his father's arms. When Kyoya walked up with a gentle smile of his own to his son, he realized that Haruhi was asleep. She must have fallen asleep, when she was playing with Riichi. He looked at her peaceful face and wondered why was she so tired. She spent the entire day in a beauty salon, but looked like she had been working in a minefield.

When he leaned down and picked Riichi, the weight shift on the sofa made Haruhi turn around, and she opened her eyes. "You look very tired," Kyoya noted, looking at her bewildered gaze. "I am worried about you. I think you should see a doctor. Your fatigue is not normal."

"How is it not normal?" Haruhi snorted, getting up, still heavy-eyed. "I shouldn't get tired in your opinion?"

Kyoya pulled Riichi closer to him, as if trying to distract the young boy, so he wouldn't pay attention to their conversation. "No," he said seriously. "You are not studying, and you are not working. But you exhibit symptoms of extreme fatigue, and that's worrisome. You should see a doctor, or a therapist."

Haruhi got up and straightened the hems of her skirt, that were stitched into elegant hems, giving a sense of volume to her look and stressing the slimness of her figure. She looked so beautiful, and those sharp-thin heels made her posture even more graceful. "I am fine," she huffed. "I don't need a doctor, and especially, not a therapist."

"Of course, you don't need," Kyoya said coldly this time, lowering his voice. "That's how this always ends. You dismissing anything I say, even if it concerns your health. I can't live like this anymore."

"Don't worry," she rolled her eyes. "We are divorcing soon. You can go and be happy with your perfect girlfriend."

"Why are you doing this?" Kyoya asked irritated. "And don't look at me like that. You know what I mean. You know that your attitude didn't change yesterday. This started since Riichi was born. I just trusted you. I allowed you to decide things on your own. I gave you time to make things straight for yourself. I didn't interfere, because I trusted you would get over whatever bothered you."

Haruhi brushed back a curl. "Now, it's my fault, huh?" she sniffled, pressing her lips together. "I am sorry then. Don't worry you don't have to pretend you care about me. I am fine."

Kyoya shook his head and walked away. "We will be late for the dinner," he said, without turning back to face his wife. "Let's go."

She walked after him without saying a word. Aijima was already waiting for them outside the house. They sat next to each, but turned their heads away from one another, and a heavy silence settled between them. Riichi was still in Kyoya's arms, and he was pulling from his tie and hair, as if finding a certain entertainment in it.

The Ootori residence and the house Kyoya and Haruhi were living in were quite far away from each other. After getting married, the third Ootori son wanted to be as far away from the familial house as possible. Especially, after all the dramas surrounding Haruhi, he had bought the house with the intention of putting as much distance between them as possible.

By the time they got there, his brothers had already arrived with their wives. His father wasn't around yet, but his mother immediately came to take Riichi away, showing such excitement that made Yuriko, Yuuichi's wife, snort loudly. While his tenderhearted mother didn't make any comments about grandchildren, Yoshio Ootori didn't waste any opportunity to express his displeasure of his sons providing no heirs for the family.

It was already an exhausting topic at family dinners, and every time his father brought it up to somehow criticize the women, who married his sons. That perhaps also made Misaki and Yuriko very hostile towards Haruhi. Even though they showed their lack of respect to her since the beginning of their marriage.

"Good evening, Brother," Akito greeted with a wide smile. "It has been ages since we saw you here."

Haruhi refused to participate, and he didn't pressure her to go. Kyoya himself didn't like seeing his brothers and just avoided coming all together.

"Good evening, Akito-san," he said politely, offering his elder brother a tight bow.

"Such a pleasure to see you, Haruhi," Akito grinned enthusiastically, and Kyoya wrinkled his nose, not liking the lack of honorifics with his wife's name.

He looked at Haruhi sideways, trying to read her reaction. She appeared disinterested, and it almost felt like she didn't hear his brother's greeting. But she nodded curtly in acknowledgement and walked towards the dining room, trying to catch up with his mother.

Yuuichi greeted him, but ignored his wife. He had never spoken anything ill of Haruhi. She was just never acknowledged or spoken to whenever they met, as if he found the mere act of talking to her beneath him and even though, at first, it irritated Kyoya, he was more than happy now that his brother kept away from her, rather than behaving so mockingly towards her like Akito did.

"Seems like things are going well with Ito Pharmaceuticals," Akito said with his frustratingly annoying grin. "Father is pleased too. So, seems like you have worked some magic, little brother."

Kyoya nodded, not wishing to engage in conversation with him. He was too tired to get caught up in whatever theatrical drama his brother wanted to create. The dinner was served anyways, and he just walked to the dining room, ignoring the tense atmosphere, that was set there by their arrival. His father arrived shortly after, and they sat to have dinner.

Yoshio's attention set on Riichi, who was still in his mother's lap and was being fed by her. "Nice to have everyone here," Yoshio said with a twinge of accusation.

Kyoya looked at Haruhi, wondering if she was comfortable, but the strange look he found in her eyes, startled him. Haruhi sat on her chair completely still, her legs elegantly crossed, and she was observing everyone with pointed, calculative gaze, as if she was trying to discern something. He had never seen his wife look at anyone like that. It almost felt like she was trying to catch some sort of ill game and was plotting her moves in the back of her head.

"It has been a while, Haruhi-san," Yuriko said with a soft chuckle. "We all were so worried when you missed so many dinners."

Kyoya tensed. Not this! He was already sick and tired of this. He was tempted to tell his brother's wife to shut and chew her food and let Haruhi alone. He was very tempted, but he controlled himself and schooled his features into a blank one.

Haruhi's expression grew remote, and her lovely eyes lost the tender twinkles in them. They became bleak and cold, and a tiny chuckle left her mouth. "I was busy," she said.

Yuriko snorted at her response and mumbled something under her nose that Kyoya didn't understand.

"You know that I am looking up to you, Yuriko-san," Haruhi said with a smile, making the other woman screw her eyes in surprise. "I am busying myself with all the hard and extremely important activities taking after you, going from one store to the other and from one beauty place to the other. I don't really imagine how you manage with all of that. It's such an exhausting, hard work."

Haruhi started laughing cheerfully, and Kyoya shifted in his seat to stare at his wife. Where was Haruhi? Who was this woman? Did she just actually make a snide comment and then laughed at Yuriko? Akito looked so pleased, he had choked on his drink.

"You think you are so clever," Yuriko's voice lost the initial fake politeness. "You were supposedly a smart honor student, but now we know the truth. You studied just enough to get to Ouran and seduce someone with wealth, so you can escape your crazy cross-dresser father and poor life. Just a stupid golddiger who got knocked up right after getting married. It didn't work with Suoh, you have tried with an Ooto―"

She didn't finish her sentence, because Yoshio ended it with a harsh slam of his fist on the table. "Enough," he said, glaring at Yuriko. "I will not hear anymore of that vulgar gossip at a family dinner. Watch your tongue, girl. You should know your place and keep your mouth shut. Yuuichi, control your wife, and if she can't comply with the rules, maybe you are inadequate in explaining to her how she should behave."

His father threw the knife in his plate. His demeanour had changed, and Yuriko paled down. Kyoya's mother gently touched her husband's arm and looked at Haruhi apologetically. The only person who seemed to be completely oblivious to everything was Riichi, who was moving around in Saori's arms, trying to get away.

"Excuse me," Haruhi said, getting up.

She walked away, and everyone sighed in a low voice. "Well, I have lost my appetite," Akito said with a smile.

He got up and left as well.

Haruhi washed her hands in the bathroom and rolled her eyes. Now, because of this bitch everything went absolutely terrible. She had planned to engage everyone in a conversation to make sure they all were clean, but Yuuichi's airhead wife couldn't keep her loose mouth shut. She stared at her reflection. She was so tired. She was already exhausted. She couldn't tolerate this anymore.

"Oh, it's busy," Akito's voice startled her, and she span around quickly.

She shook her wet hands and stared at Yoshio's second son, pointedly. What did this asshole want from her?

"You know," he said with a wry smile, coming closer to her. "She is just jealous of you. Yuriko, I mean."

"Jealous?" Haruhi snorted, wishing he would just go away.

"Yes," Akito stood very close to her. "You are a beautiful woman. What's not to be jealous? And she must feel insecure that she doesn't have a child yet."

Haruhi looked away. What was this about? She hoped giving him no response would just make him go away, but instead he smiled again and then sighed dreamily.

"My brother is so lucky," he said. "And he doesn't even deserve you. If only you knew what he is up to. Oops! I shouldn't have said that."

The nasty smile on his face assured Haruhi, that he had all the intentions of saying that. "Maybe if you knew," he said, putting his hands on her hips, "you would consider, seeing me instead of him."

Haruhi stared at him for a few short second. And then she grabbed both of his hands and pushed him away towards the wall, twisting the man's arms behind his back. Akito winced and yelped when his body collided with the cold wall. "You should be more careful where you put your hands, Akito-san," she said coldly. "You are a surgeon. Your hands are important for your work. You wouldn't want your fingers broken one by one, right? Because I might accidentally, unintentionally, you know, break them."

She tightened her grip and then let go off him. Akito stared at her in shock and rubbed his strained arms. "Wow! You are even more fun than I assumed."

Haruhi dried her wet palms on his suit jacket, stepping closer. "You don't want to find out how fun I can be," she told him harshly and pushed him away.

 _Asshole!_

She marched out, and Akito ran after her.

"Did something happen?" Kyoya stared at the two of them.

Haruhi's eyebrow twitched, and she glanced back at Kyoya's brother. "What could have happen!?" she chuckled amused. "Your brother, like any other Ootori, is such a gentleman."

She looked at Akito and gave him a disgusted look.

"Did you fall face down in the sink?" Kyoya remarked, staring at Akito's suit jacket.

Akito attempted a smile.

* * *

I am excited to post this chapter, and I hope you will like it. Thank you, guys, for the amazing feedback for the last chapter. I can't get tired from saying how much your response motivates me to sit down and write more. You will get even more Haruhi-point-of-view next chapter. It's going to be mainly from her perspective. Please, leave me your impressions of this chapter. What do you think of Haruhi now? What do you think of Akito and Yoshio? Have a sweet day and see you at the next update.


	12. Chapter 12

Yay! Another day has passed, another chapter has come up!

* * *

Kaoru's studio was large and illuminated from all sides. Angular lamps were hanging from the high ceiling, and their white light was mixed with the warmer hues of the sunlight. The heavy curtains were drawn aside, and the windows glistered in the afternoon rays. There were several white dress-forms and dummies situated around the studio. Some of them had some sort of half-finished garment draped over them, and others were bare. The full-sized mannequins wore dresses, although, judging by the looks of it, they were more of a decoration than an actual completed work.

There were a few sewing machines in the studio and had already had something under the sharp needle, although the designer had ceased his work and wasn't mending the fabric. There were folds of expensive fabrics on the large table and inside the big shelves. The beautiful crystal jars were full of natural gems and pretty buttons. There were all kinds of needles, threads and knitting tools all over the studio on top of various stands. The walls were covered in fashion artworks. Most of them were handmade by the owner of the studio.

The sofa on the side of the room had books and magazines on it. Tons of sketches were on the coffee table in front of the sofa, and some more were still on the sketching stand on the corner. There were finished dresses, hanging on the slider, in the far corner of the room. The studio was a little too big for one person, but Kaoru worked alone here. He usually spent his time alone, designing his collection, while his staff was working in the main Hitachin studio.

Haruhi's eyes scanned through the tender palette colours, and she sighed internally. It must be really fun to work here. The brush in Kaoru's hand gently pressed against her face, and then he rubbed the sides of her eyes. His face looked so concentrated. He dipped another brush in a tender turquoise colour and lined her eyes with the pretty shade.

Haruhi opened her eyes and looked at him when he stepped away to observe his work. There were tears now in her eyes that threatened to spill.

"Hey," he said gently, touching her cheek.

"I am sorry," Haruhi mumbled apologetically and the drop of the tear ran down her cheek.

Kaoru leaned back and grabbed a tissue. "Don't be," he said softly, carefully brushing away the wetness on her face. "Do you love him so much?"

"I..." she pressed her lips together and took a deep breath. "I...can't. I have tried. I did. I really did."

Her words shuttered into incoherent fragments, and she looked upwards to keep the tears in her eyes. "I feel like I am going to break down in front of him. I am trying so hard. When he told me he wants to divorce, I thought I was going to just faint right there," she exhaled again, as if the air wasn't enough.

Kaoru leaned forward and gently brushed her cheek in reassurance.

"You know I have cried in the bathroom," she laughed suddenly, her voice wavering. "Just so I could turn the water on, and he wouldn't hear anything."

Kaoru lowered his head and stared at her shaking fingers. "You will be alright," he told her. "I know you are strong. You will be alright."

"I am so sorry," she said, shifting in her seat, and the crystals on her back rang gently. "I know you have problems of your own, and I just shouldn't come here and cry."

"No," he shook his head. "You know I am waiting for you every day."

He knelt down to fix the hems of the turquoise dress made from chiffon. She silently complied and didn't say anything. Kaoru gave her a small, sad smile and walked to the table. He grabbed his camera and came closer to her. "May I?" he asked.

Haruhi nodded. He leaned down and concentrated. Haruhi's face was pale, but her cheeks were slightly flushed, because she had cried. Her eyes sparkled with those tears in them, and her short, dark hair waved in the air, making her look like a princess from 1920s.

"Look at me," he said in a pleading voice, and her eyes looked back at him.

He snapped a photo and when it slide out of the camera, he glanced at it only once. Before putting it into his photo-album.

"You always do this," she says suddenly, her tone low and apologetic. "Every day you do my hair, my make-up and dress me up, and then you take a photo of me. Why do you do it?"

Kaoru turned to look at her, and she detected panic in his eyes. "You must think it's creepy," he said, cupping his face and trying not to meet her with his eyes. "Do you want me to stop?"

Haruhi shook her head. "I just don't understand why you put so much effort. You do it with such care. I... I am sorry I shouldn't have asked."

Kaoru sat next to her, and they both fell silent for a moment. "I want to capture your face," he said. "Your expressions are so pure, so real, even when I put all of this on you; all the make-up and clothes, you still look like _you_. I feel lost at times, like I don't know where I am, and what I am doing, and what's up in my life, and then I see your face and I..."

He stopped and turned to her. "I am so sorry ," he said, hugging her. "I wished he loved you back as much as..."

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her friend's neck.

"Because I wish I could do something to make all of this go away," he said. "Would you want me to talk to him?"

"No," she snapped loudly. "No. I don't want him to know how I feel."

Kaoru didn't saying anything. He nodded silently. "Would you want to drink something?"

"No," she got up and walked up to the window. "I am fine."

"What's up with Hikaru?" he suddenly asked, changing the topic of the conversation. "You two seem a little weird recently."

Haruhi turned to him and smiled. "Well, what does Hikaru say?"

"He ignores me and avoids my questions," Kaoru snorted. "Is there something I must know?"

"Not really," Haruhi said. "It's just... doesn't matter. He is fine. You shouldn't worry."

"You know that Hikaru always gets himself in some sort of weird mess," Kaoru said. "Now I haven't heard anything for months, and this silence is troubling. I feel like there is something big happening, and he wouldn't tell me if he got himself into... you know."

Haruhi shook her head. "He is doing fine," she smiled. "It's his call to speak with you. But believe me he is fine."

"You two are strange," he smiled. "And behind my back... I can't believe it."

Haruhi giggled and went to grab her purse. "I need to leave," she said. "There is a party for Fuyumi's daughter, and I have to attend."

She turned to unzip the dress, but the auburn haired twin stopped her. "It looks good on you," he said. "I designed it thinking of you. I mean, you inspired it."

Haruhi sighed and then nodded. "Why not!"

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. Thank you very much for the feedback for the last chapter. I hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think of it.


	13. Chapter 13

I thought I wouldn't manage to post today. But here is the new chapter! :)

* * *

When the car stopped, and Haruhi stepped out, her heart drummed heavily in her chest. She stared at the large house in front of her and felt strange sort of resentment. It all started here; when they moved into this house. She hated it now with all her heart. She detested its high walls, lush gardens, metallic gates, perfect architecture. She felt closer to Kyoya, even with everything going on with their lives, when they lived in their small apartment, they have rented together.

She rubbed her nose and walked through the garden to the main entrance. There was something thick stuck in her throat, some kind of unpleasant feeling that was wrecking her nerves. She thought long and hard and realized that it was her fault. It was all her fault for allowing things to get so far. She should have stopped and taken some time off, but she didn't, and now she was paying the price.

The extravagant dress she wore was so ornate and delicate, that she thought she was glistering under the sunlight. Kaoru must have put quite the effort to make this piece. Even when she was not interested in fashion, she recognized that the dress was a pure art. It was crafted meticulously, and it fit on her like it was made for her. He told her he thought of her when he made it, so maybe it was made for her, after all.

Haruhi sighed, and her steps slowed. She wasn't sure how she could inspire something this beautiful, this enchanting and this cheerful. There was a certain sort of giddiness in this dress that she didn't possess. She was simpler, colder, more practical. She never wore anything like this either. She had avoided colour completely after she moved to this house.

After she got married, she was very popular with the press, and the journalists loved to follow her every step, even more so, than of her sister-in-laws. For some reason, she was viewed as some sort of Cinderella, a curiosity to the Japanese society, wanting to know piece of her life. Ultimately, a commoner marrying with the third son of highly respected Ootori family was so absurd that she was, like Tamaki would day, a hero of sorts.

She snorted with a tinge of smile, remembering the blonde, and then her expression flattened and became neutral again, as she reached the door. Her fingers hardened around the handle, and she took a deep breath.

Riichi's smile grew wide, seeing her, and she ran up to hug him, mumbling silent apologies for being such a terrible mother. She spent almost as much time with him as Kyoya did, and that wasn't exactly a compliment to Kyoya. She felt terrible, and part of her brain was so tired that she couldn't even manage to feel terrible properly. The last months especially were very exhausting. She hadn't properly rested, considering what she was doing, it wasn't a surprise.

 _"Mother in heaven, how did you do this?"_ she questioned inwardly. " _How did you manage?_ "

"Haruhi," Kyoya's voice startled her, but she remained still, her arms wrapped warmly around Riichi. She turned her head slowly towards him and glanced at him warily. He looked so good in that dark suit of his. His inky black hair was brushed back, revealing the silver jewels that were his eyes. They were so bright and intense that a simple stare into them spasmed her heart into a tight ball. She gulped silently, wishing the shiver she felt would vanish in the air and wouldn't ever creep back into her body.

"Yes," she said coldly. "I will change in a minute, and we can go."

She stood up to go, but Kyoya suddenly held her hand. "It looks good on you," he said. "Don't change it."

Her heart skipped a beat, and she wanted to lean her head against his shoulder, cry her eyes out and tell him how much she had missed him. She wanted to put aside her pride and beg him to stay with her. She was even tempted to ask him stay if nor for her sake, then for their son's at least. The thoughts burnt her head, but all she did was to snort. "It's too bright. I will wear something more appropriate."

She couldn't believe how steady her voice sounded. She couldn't believe that she managed to sound annoyed and a little amused. She tried to pry her arm away from his grip and go to her room, but he didn't let go.

"You look beautiful," he said. "Beautiful is appropriate."

Practice only allowed that the blush on her face wasn't so deep that Kyoya would notice. She had managed to respond to attention indifferently. But when Kyoya looked at her with his fierce eyes, her vacant eyes grew warm. She sniffled the air, not wanting to exhale sharply and show him how much he affected her with simple words.

"Why do you care about it?" she huffed irritated. "It's not like there will be any journalists there, and you will be ashamed that I am not dressed to fit."

"I always cared," he said in a firm voice. "But I always thought you don't care and are content with whatever you wear. I thought it doesn't matter to you. But now I feel like you wore whatever you did, because you felt compelled to fit in. And those grim colors for all these years, I didn't want that for you."

"What are you even speaking?" she rolled her eyes.

What was he really playing at? Was this some sort of game?

"Besides, your family will throw a fit if I show up in this dress," she said, wrinkling her nose.

Kyoya chuckled. "Well after the dinner last week," he said with a strange smile, "you should consider to send them into one of those fits."

Haruhi didn't answer. She suppressed a strangled sigh and went to her room. Why was he acting like this? Why was Kyoya so strange? Was he having fun at her expense? Didn't he know how much she hated all of this? Her poor heart couldn't stand this anymore. She knew that many of the people she have come to know thought she was made of iron and steel, and that it was well-nigh impossible to crumble her defenses, but she felt so wounded now. She felt weak, and she wanted to wrap herself in a blanket in her room and never step out of it.

She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. She looked nothing like herself in that dress. She was like a pretty doll that had been crafted from a porcelain and pure crystals. She did look just as rigid and lifeless as a doll did. She twisted her hand to unzip the dress, but then part of her mind begged her to keep in on. Maybe, it would make him come back to her.

Why was she feeling like she had lost her spine? She felt so miserable and before she could change her mind, she strode out of the room, deciding to keep the dress on.

"Haruhi-sama," the nanny screamed cheerfully. "That is such a pretty dress. I wish I had one like that."

Haruhi blinked surprised and smiled. "I can give it to you if you like," she said thoughtfully. "After the party!"

"Really?" Fumi clapped. "I would be very happy."

Haruhi nodded. Fumi was such a cheerful girl. Sometimes she wished she had her energy and optimism that had been dragged down by her current life. She had hired her herself to take care of Riichi, even though she could tell the other workers didn't particularly like her, she was a good person. Her father's boyfriend had recommended her actually. She was a student and needed the extra money.

Kyoya was staring at her when she came to take her seat in the car. He was staring at her, as if he was trying to discern her. She looked away and tried not to pay attention to him. The smell of his cologne or aftershave reached her nostrils, and she gasped flustered.

She closed her eyes and tried to think of something else, something that would make her forget about Ootori Kyoya altogether.

She was so tired and had a mild headache. She needed to see Hikaru tomorrow. Maybe, some things would become clear by then. Maybe, she needed a good hard drink to forget about everything for a day. She doubted she would get it at a children's party, but wishing was not a crime. It could have been though―with Ootoris it was hard to tell.

She liked Kyoya's sister Fuyumi. She was a very nice woman and had a lovely young daughter. They didn't spend a lot of time in each other's company, but whenever they got the chance, Haruhi felt herself relaxed and at ease. Fuyumi didn't do anything to make her feel vulnerable or humiliated, not that any of those assholes could make her feel anything anymore. That time had passed long time ago. But she still liked her visits and didn't protest much.

The car pulled aside and parked, and Hotta-san opened the door for her. She politely nodded her gratefulness and without waiting for Kyoya, walked forward.

Eyes stared at her from all sides. They stared at her in shock, in awe, admiration and some of them had nasty scornful look on their faces. Haruhi politely smiled, falling easily into her role. She offered small nods and graceful bow to the greeting guests. Surprisingly a child's party had more adults than children.

"It's so nice to see you, Haruhi," Fuyumi said, coming forward to give her a light hug, which Haruhi accepted awkwardly. "You look stunning."

"Thank you, Fuyumi-san," she smiled. "You look beautiful as well."

"Oh, please, I have told you so many times to call me just Fuyumi," the woman beamed at her and her smile suddenly widened, spotting her youngest brother and nephew. "Kyoya, Rii-chan."

Haruhi turned and smiled at the way her baby's face lit up, seeing his aunt, but a second later her smile faltered when she noticed Ito Yuki, standing there, a little confused and awkward.

"Yuki-chan," Yuriko, Yuuichi's wife, called her cheerfully. "I am so glad you could make it. I am so happy to see you. I knew you won't refuse my invitation."

* * *

Thank you guys for the feedback for the last chapter. I am so happy you continue to enjoy this story. Next chapter might raise the rating of this story, but I am not sure yet. So what do you think of this chapter?


	14. Chapter 14

A new chapter for all of the wonderful you :)

* * *

Haruhi rolled her eyes and turned her head away. She didn't know Yuuichi's dumb-witted wife was close enough with Ito Yuki to invite her to someone else's child's party even if that someone else was her sister-in-law. Unless, she knew something, and this was her way of getting back at her for the last week's _memorable_ dinner. Haruhi's lips curved inwards in disgust, as she remembered this bitch's insults towards her and her father.

"If this isn't my little brother's pretty wife," she heard Akito's voice, and her stomach turned with repulsion. "You look like a goddess tonight."

She turned to face him, and the forced smile on her lips made her muscles almost hurt. "Akito-san," she drawled. "That's a tacky way to get my attention."

"It worked though," he grinned.

"Don't push your luck," she told him coldly. "I might overlook your obnoxious behavior for now, but don't assume I will let this slide."

"I can't wait to see what you will do," he whispered with sultry voice, leaning closer to her ear.

Haruhi felt his breath on her neck, but she didn't even flinch to give him the satisfaction. She was tempted to yank him by the hair to the nearest room and knock all of his miserable teeth out, so he wouldn't open his mouth around her anymore. The idea passed through her head, but she just shrugged it off, and instead, pushed her brother-in-law away.

"Your wife might feel lonely," she told him. "Go have fun with people of your breed."

He opened his mouth perhaps to protest, but his mother's voice interrupted him. "Akito-san, your father was looking for you."

Haruhi greeted Saori, and the woman smiled at her gently. Somehow she had gotten Riichi into her arms and was trying to prevent the little boy to escape. Akito cleaned his throat uncomfortably, offered his mother a short bow and walked away.

"I am so glad you came, Haruhi," she said suddenly. "I must apologize for what happened last week. I..."

"You don't need to apologize," Haruhi said politely. "It wasn't your fault Yuriko-san couldn't control her temper."

"Oh," Saori mumbled awkwardly, pulling Riichi closer to her chest. "I am still sorry. I hope that won't discourage from visiting us. I love seeing Riichi."

Kyoya's mother was a person Haruhi didn't understand well. For one, she was Ootori Yoshio's wife and all of her sons were menaces of some sorts. But then she was this gentle, quiet woman who talked so little she hardly heard her voice. Maybe, a stronger woman for a mother would have taught this morons not to get over the heads of their wives―not that Yuuichi's wife needed extra encouragement. Haruhi liked Saori regardless. She found her soft personality a fresh change and didn't feel as stressed around her, as she did around others. This woman wasn't plotting anyone's demise, while smiling at their face.

"You can always visit us, Saori-san," she said with a beaming expression on her face. "These days I am very busy, so Riichi would be happy to spend more time with a family. And he adorns you."

"Really? Can I?" the woman looked at her with hopeful eyes, and Haruhi nodded.

"Of course, Riichi will be very happy."

The party fell into its tedious routine. People approached her, complimented her, talked about irrelevant things and then left. And Haruhi soon became numb. Her dress felt heavy on her, and her feet began to tire in her shoes. She groaned annoyed and sat on the corner with the kids, who were playing on the floor for some reason. They were quiet for kids, and Haruhi found herself relaxing. This was a good opportunity to lean back and carefully scan these bastards.

She cautiously slipped her foot out of her shoe and rubbed her heel against the other. She needed a good feet massage at this point. Her eyes fell on Yuki, who was speaking with Fuyumi. They looked very cheerful from this angle. Kyoya hadn't approached her at all. He seemed to be extremely busy, speaking about something with his father and brothers.

When the night fell, the children were ushered by the maids into a special large guestroom to take a nap, while their parents decided to have drinks and talk politics and idle gossip like they liked so much. Drinks were brought, and Haruhi's failing mood improved slightly. She drunk couple of glasses and wrinkled her nose. This would do of course, but the staff Hikaru had spoiled her for timider drinks.

There were so many people in this large drawing room, and yet, she felt so lonely. She felt like if she disappeared all of a sudden, nobody would even notice her absence, and most importantly, _he_ wouldn't notice. And that hurt more than she would like to admit. She sighed and got up. Where did she go wrong? Maybe, she should have stopped after finding the bastard that caused her mother's death. Maybe, she should have stopped after that and dedicated herself to her family, to Riichi, to Kyoya.

She knew she neglected him. She knew he had tried to reach to her, and she didn't have time for him. And what was the worst, Kyoya had no idea why, and maybe he would never know why. Maybe, it was for the better if he ended up with that Yuki girl. Haruhi took another glass from a tray of the waiter, who was passing by, and walked away from the noise.

Summer was pretty. The evening had fallen gently, and the moon was out in the sky, glancing down curiously. She sipped from the glass and dragged her feet forward towards the fountain. It was beautiful.

" _Maybe I should have my bastard of a husband get one for our damn garden,_ " she thought bitterly.

Soft footsteps grabbed her attention, and she turned back a little upset, that her quiet spot was discovered, and now she would be forced into stupid pleasantries with someone she didn't care about. Her eyes slightly widened when she realized it was Yuki. What was she doing here?

"Haruhi-san," she squeaked and lowered her head.

"Yes?"

"I am really sorry," she mumbled quietly. "I know I am a terrible person, and that there is no justification for what I did, but I can't leave him."

"Well, my congratulations," she scoffed. "I wish you best of luck and hope you will do your best in your relationship with Kyoya."

The girl took a step back, and flinched when Haruhi shifted. "What did you expect to hear?" Haruhi asked. "You want my sympathy? Pity? Blessing? You think if you cry and whine, I will pat your head and say good job, Yuki-chan?"

The girl bleached and gulped loud enough for Haruhi to hear. Haruhi sighed and took a step back. "So what is it?" she asked with a sigh. "What do you want from me? Whatever it is, don't expect it."

The girl started to tremble, and Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Sorry," she said. "Go cry about being a sinning angel to someone else's ear, I don't have time for that."

She turned and left, hoping the girl got her message and wouldn't lurk around her anymore. The audacity of the rich, spoiled princess! She slept with a married man with a child and then demanded to be encouraged and sympathized with. Was she jealous? Haruhi realized that she wasn't really jealous, she was just very hurt.

She could hear the girl's tiny sobs, and part of her wondered if she should have been so harsh to the girl. She heard her talking to someone on the phone.

"Tanaka-san," Haruhi heard her say through her throaty snivels. "I am at Shido-san's mansion. Can you please come and take me home?"

Haruhi bit her lip and decided to hold back her tears. She wouldn't cry. She was better than that. She entered in and bumped into Kyoya.

"Where were you?" he asked. "I was looking for you."

"Went to breathe some fresh air," she said, trying to push past him.

"You do that very often recently. Had air become too toxic inside?"

She stumbled forward, and he caught her. "Careful," he said.

Maybe she had drunk too many glasses. How many were they? Ten? Fifteen? Maybe more, she didn't count. She wasn't drunk, but lightheaded maybe.

"The guests are leaving?" she asked, noticing that the crowd had thinned down.

"It's kind of late," Kyoya remarked, staring at his expensive wrist-watch. "Maybe we should leave too."

Haruhi nodded. "Then I will go and get Riichi," she said, moving forward.

Didn't he even notice that his shiny new girlfriend had left? Well, Kyoya sucked at being her husband, and he wasn't any better at being a boyfriend. She snorted again. She moved into the children's room and found Misaki there. She was talking to one of the guests, who also came to pry away her sleeping child from the soft bed. The woman she was talking to bid her goodbyes and walked out.

Misaki pouted suddenly, maybe not realizing she wasn't alone and sighed longingly. Akito's wife didn't have as sharp of a tongue as Yuuchi's wife did. She was more of a dreamy airhead. Misaki looked down at her, because Haruhi was a commoner, but overall was nothing more than a dumb, rich girl, who was extremely fixated on Akito.

"Oh, Haruhi-san," she said, noticing her. "It's you. I didn't even know you came today. I thought maybe with all the rumors around you wouldn't want to be here."

Rumors? What was she talking about?

"I am afraid I don't understand," Haruhi said politely.

"Oh?" she said excitedly, leaning forward. "You know, there are rumors that Kyoya-san is having an affair with Ito-sama's daughter, and she was here today. I thought they must be true, and that's why Yuriko had invited her."

The girl smiled enthusiastically, as if proud of her skills to be able to connect the two. "Shouldn't be nice to know that he is cheating on you," she said suddenly pouting.

"Oh, Misaki-san," Haruhi drawled, giving her voice a sympathetic tone. "How can you believe such rumors? They are nothing, but jealous gossip. Kyoya is an Ootori, do you think he would risk his reputation to cheat? Just think about Akito-san cheating, that's impossible, right?"

Misaki's eyes suddenly widened, and then they sparkled with excitement. "Oh, I haven't thought about it," she said thoughtfully. "You are right. It sounds like some nonsense now. Akito-san, as well as, Kyoya-san wouldn't ever cheat."

Haruhi chuckled. " _Such a naive girl._ "

"I should go and find my husband," she said suddenly with an eager tone, as if remembering that he existed.

Haruhi sighed and picked her sleeping son into her arms. God, she was so sick of everyone. She wanted a good long holiday that would put her mind at ease and she could relax, making up for all the time she hadn't slept.

The door wasn't closed, so when she moved towards it and it opened, she moved back surprised. When Akito walked in she was startled for a moment, even though her tight face didn't show any signs of it.

"You look amused. Did something great happen tonight?" he asked, leaning against the door.

"Just having fun at the expense of your dumb wife," Haruhi laughed.

"She is right, you know," Haruhi tensed when she heard Akito's voice.

Was he there the entire time, eavesdropping on the conversation?

"About your dream husband and Yuki-chan," he clarified.

"So what?" Haruhi moved to the door.

"It doesn't bother you?" Akito asked surprised.

"Should it?" she said, turning to face him again, and Akito stared back at her shocked.

* * *

I had a busy day yesterday and had stayed in the lab all day and couldn't post the chapter. Thank you guys for leaving me such a wonderful response. You motivate me so much. I hope you like this chapter as well, and you will share your impressions from it with me. ^_^ Stay well.


	15. Chapter 15

Guys, a new chapter for you.

* * *

"When I think, there is nothing else about you that can surprise me, you come forth and prove me wrong," Akito chuckled.

Haruhi stared at her husband's brother, wondering why the asshole was suddenly flirting with her at every possible chance. Did he have some sort of hidden agenda? She pressed her son closer to her chest and let out an annoyed huff, letting the man know, that she wasn't giving a rat's ass about his irrelevant opinion.

"Are you alright?" Kyoya stepped in suddenly, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I was worried something happened. You said you would just take Riichi and come, but..."

A hushed sigh left her lips, and she nodded quietly. "I am sorry," she apologized absentmindedly. "I was just wishing Akito-san a goodnight."

She gave him a scrutinizing look, that was as cold as ice, then curtly bowed and walked out of the room, leaving the two behind.

"What?" Akito stared at Kyoya, registering distrust in his eyes.

"Nothing," Kyoya smiled, his expression faltering and molding into something more vacant and forbidding. "I just don't like the way you are staring at Haruhi."

Akito's beaming grin wrinkled, and he pursed his lips. "You know I envied you when you declared, that you were going to get married to a commoner―you knew from your school. No, don't get me wrong, I didn't envy that you were going to be with her. I envied you, because I wished I could do the same. Just tell Father off and be with whoever I liked."

He laughed suddenly with a tinge of bitterness, bit his tongue and continued. "He told you he would disown you if you did, and you just told him to go ahead. I thought you were crazy. I couldn't ever dream of doing something so stupid and so bold. I thought you would step back and eventually give up. I thought Father would cripple this little rebellion of yours..."

Kyoya raised his eyebrows. "What are you getting at?" he asked bleakly.

"Well, you married her, and I was curious who could do that to you. Change you so much that you would just throw everything out of the window. And I must admit, I was a little disappointed to see her. She seemed more ordinary than I expected."

Kyoya's expression darkened, and his eyes became more intense. He remained silent, as if allowing Akito to dig his own grave, so he could push him into it when the time came.

"But apparently that's where her charm was," Akito chuckled amused. "And now little brother, I am envious of you, because you have her. Although, as we both know, it won't last for too long, and like a good businessman, I try to secure a very desired asset. It's matter of time, before I can get my hand on what I have wanted for so long. I am patient, and I couldn't have been happier to know that you have new interests now."

He clapped his hand against each other in mirth and looked into an uncertain direction with a dreamy expression on his face. He peeked a glance at Kyoya as if trying to see what kind of impression he had made and wasn't very much surprised to see the vacant, cold look on his brother's face.

"You were never especially good at business," Kyoya said tonelessly. "So, as your brother and having your best interests at heart, I would strongly recommend you to continue being a doctor and don't put yourself in an unfamiliar territory. It wouldn't be pleasant for you."

The subtle threat didn't escape Akito's, attention but he wasn't exactly impressed. He didn't have the restraint to continue playing games with Kyoya and the way, the youngest Ootori dismissed him, angered him. "You think she belongs to you or something?" he huffed, clenching his fists. "You don't love her, but then get all worked up that I might like her? What's your deal? Is this affair with Ito's daughter just a game for you?"

 _It was so easy to rile Akito up,_ Kyoya thought amused. And it was as easy to pry information out of him when he was so pissed and couldn't think rationally. He admitted, for a second there, he wanted to punch his own brother, when he shamelessly disclosed his pathetic lechery for his wife. He concentrated all of his self control to remain calm and push Akito where he wanted him to be.

"Just keep your distance from her if you don't want to anger me," Kyoya said, tapping on his brother's shoulder and turning his back to leave. "And Akito-san, if even one more time, I catch you pestering her, you will be sorry."

Kyoya walked out, pinching the bridge of his nose. Did Akito think that Haruhi was some kind of toy for him? Divorce or not, he wouldn't allow anyone to think they could just grope his wife and get away with it. His heart drummed uneasily in his chest, and Kyoya cursed his damn confused feelings. He suddenly remembered Yuki being at the party and then wondered when she left. Maybe, it was for the best, he didn't spend time with her.

She was already in the car, and Hotta was standing still at the door, waiting for him to come. Kyoya nodded for his driver to take his seat and opened the door of the car himself. Riichi's gentle, muffled snoring had eased the atmosphere inside the car. He was clinging to Haruhi's neck, his little, cute face buried in her chest.

She looked so tired. Her eyes were close, and she didn't sit up or open them when he opened the door, even though he could tell from her breathing that she wasn't asleep. He was worried. She was stubborn and would refuse to see a doctor, but she looked like see needed medical attention as soon as possible. She didn't listen to him, and if he pressed harder, she would get even more adamant to decline.

He could always be manipulative about it, or even worse, physically force her into a doctor's office, or have someone from the Ootori hospitals come and check her, but knowing Haruhi, he was sure it was going to make her even more pissed, and she would sulk longer, and in case, she really was sick, she would just refuse to get treated. Why was she so impossible?

The drive back home was silent. Haruhi didn't even shift or move, as if worried to wake up Riichi. When the car stopped though, and Hotta-san hurried to assist them, she got out on her own without any word and headed home. He walked out too, not trying to catch up with her and, strangely for him, admired her slender figure. His phone buzzed, and he eyed it quickly; Yuki had left him a message, apologizing for leaving soon, saying that she wasn't feeling well.

He decided to respond to her later. His brain was too tired after the long party and hours of conversing business with his father and brothers.

The nanny greeted him cheerfully as soon as he stepped in. "Good evening, Kyoya-sama," she squeaked. "I hope you had a nice time."

Kyoya ignored her, wishing he could fire this girl. He had no sympathetic feelings, and she would have been on the street if not Haruhi's insistence to keep her.

He rubbed his face and walked into the large drawing room. He was tired. He grabbed the bottle of whisky and the tray of ice-cubes from the bar and sat down. He had work tomorrow, but he just wanted to get rid of annoying thoughts―thoughts about Haruhi, Yuki, Riichi, his father, his brothers. He poured himself a full glass and drunk slowly.

"Oh, you are here," Haruhi said surprised, walking in, as well. "I thought to sit here a little after putting Riichi to bed."

Kyoya looked at her. She looked hot in that dress. Was that her evil plan of getting back at him for throwing a divorce at her? Kyoya almost smiled. Haruhi was anything but evil. She had no idea what she did to him, and that was so funny.

"Um," she shifted awkwardly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sorry," he said with a sigh. "Want to drink?"

He lifted up his glass. She stared at the bottle and, without saying anything, walked up to him and slumped back against the soft pillows. He poured a glass for her and gave it her. He thought she would wrinkle her nose when she tasted the burning drink, but she drunk it with a face that would convince anyone that she was just having a cup of hot tea.

He swallowed the rest of his drink and poured himself more. "It's not bad," Haruhi commented, stretching her glass forward.

"Are you sure you can handle more?" Kyoya asked surprised. He and Haruhi had never drunk together. She didn't say anything, just shook her glass, demanding it to be filled. He complied. They drunk in silence. Three more glasses, and the bottle was empty, and they sat next to each other lightheaded.

"I am sorry," Haruhi suddenly laughed.

Kyoya turned to look at her, wondering what was this about. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I am angry with you for wanting to divorce me," she told him bluntly.

His eyes widened. She said she didn't care. She said it didn't matter to her. Did she care? Why was she angry? Did she feel anything for him that's why she was angry? Or was it just her angry, because he disturbed the natural order of her life she got already accustomed to.

"Yeah, I am sorry, didn't have time to sleep with you for a year, maybe two," she said waving her hands. "Oh, was that for so long? Hmm.. shit! Still, you bastard, jumped into bed with that bitch, Ruka, Ruki, whatever her name is. You shouldn't have done it."

Did she get drunk? Her voice was clear. She was a little red from the alcohol, but certainly not drunk, if anything Kyoya thought amused, he was more lightheaded. Then his brain registered what she said, and his eyes widened.

"I am sorry," he said without thinking. That damn drink was already taking affect on both of them. They drunk too fast and hadn't really eaten to fight off drunkenness easily. "I should have not..."

Her lips silenced the rest of his sentence that he hadn't even thought over. She tasted like a cake with strawberries. He moaned at the sweetness. She must have been eating with the children. He had caught her, sitting there among them and glaring at him. She was cute. God, what was he even thinking? He was a grown man. Haruhi pushed him down on the sofa and leaned down to deepen the kiss.

"I think," he exhaled sharply when she kissed his neck and sent shivers all over his body. "I think... wait..."

"Shut up!" she told him, and he forgot what he was going to say.

He wrapped his hands around her neck, letting her to silence him with her wet kisses that tasted of alcohol and strawberries. She gasped and pulled away, and they stared at each other breathlessly. "When we divorce, I want your cologne," she told him with a serious face. "That shit smells so good, I am fainting."

"Umm," Kyoya definitely wasn't functioning well if he forgot to speak properly. "I don't really wear one."

His mumble was low, and Haruhi laughed. "Then why do you smell so good?" she complained. "God, I should shut up."

She moved away from him. Kyoya lifted his head; his styled hair disheveled, his suit a little wrinkled. He stared at Haruhi's flustered face, her thin waist and soft curves of her hips and chest and without thinking, pulled her closer. He kissed her slowly, gently, trying on the back of his head understand what was going on. He lifted her up. Why was she so light? Was she even eating? She pulled his hair, and his closed eyes snapped open at the rough sensation.

 _What were they doing?_

She squirmed in his arms and got her feet on the ground, but didn't stop kissing him back. Her body was so hot, he was losing his mind. And then they moved to their room in haste. When they got there, Haruhi kicked her shoes off and suddenly the hot lips on her neck, her chin and mouth were no longer there. She opened her eyes to glare at the rich bastard who dared to stop and was surprised to find him on his knees in front of her.

He looked up at her then lowered her head and kissed her calves. She shivered and then sniveled, trying to exhale as much air as she could, because she suddenly realized she had kept her breath. He caressed her thighs gently, and Haruhi thought standing like this was a terrible idea. There were no good ideas in her head at the moment, anyways.

"I don't even know if I like you more in this dress or without it," he told her with a laughter, and she started to laugh too. She had no idea why.

"Hurry the hell up," she told him when his lips reached her thighs and his fingers went further up. "I might just forgive you for all this cheating business if you keep doing whatever it is you are doing."

Kyoya giggled. Did he ever do that? He found his own laughter awfully foreign, but his brain dismissed it, demanding to comply with whatever Haruhi was asking and whatever they were doing. He would worry about the intricate details later. His hands reached the hems of her underwear; soft and silky, and he tugged it down without thinking. When his head disappeared under the ruffles of Haruhi's pretty dress, she gasped loudly.

Incoherent nonsense filled the bedroom. Haruhi's bony fingers absentmindedly, brushed through Kyoya's hair. Her mind soon was clouded with nothing, but lust.

[***]

Kyoya bolted upright when the door was harshly opened, and someone walked in. His eyesight was blurry, and he had a headache. He rubbed his eyes and stared confused at the nanny, standing in the middle of his bedroom with Riichi in her arms. For a second, he didn't register well what was happening, until the girl bowed down.

"Good morning Kyoya-sama," she said with a bright smile. "Riichi woke up and wanted to see you and Haruhi-sama."

Kyoya rubbed his temples. His head throbbed. He shifted to find Haruhi sprawled next to him and then with a certain kind of horror yesterday's events strode back into his brain. Foggy, incoherent and incomplete, but whatever did come back was enough to send his body into a strange spasm of excitement, fear, anger and pleasure. When the girl walked to him and tried to hand squirming Riichi, Kyoya realized that he was naked, and the blanket had slipped when he sat down, revealing his naked torso.

He glared at the girl. He had enough, this idiot would be fired. She entered into his bedroom early in the morning, dragging his son with her, who was supposed to be in bed at this hour. He closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind and then glanced at his wife. Haruhi was lying down on her stomach, her face buried in a pillow, and her back was bare too. Kyoya lifted up the blanket to cover her and noticed all the pink lovemarks on her neck and shoulders. How did this happen?

"Kyoya-sama," Fumi tried to get her attention and tried to put Riichi on the bed.

"Take Riichi back to his room," he said in a hushed tone, not wishing to wake up Haruhi. "I will deal with you later. Get out now."

He cupped his face and sighed. What did they do? How was Haruhi going to react when she woke up? He closed his eyes. God, he couldn't remember everything in detail, but judging from all the scratches and bite-marks, they sure had some wild time yesterday. Their clothes were scattered on the floor, even Haruhi's pretty dress was carelessly tossed aside.

* * *

First of all, thank you all for continuing to motivate me with such amazing feedback. I just love to read what you think of the story and your theories of what's going on with Haruhi. You guys have some Sherlock skills. hahah :) Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I am a little worried about this one.


	16. Chapter 16

Here is the new chapter. I hope you will like it. :)

* * *

The breakfast was awkward. Heavy silence had settled in the large, sunlit dining room. Haruhi cleaned her throat and stared attentively at her toast. She didn't want to accidentally make an eye contact with Kyoya. And it was going to be a challenge, considering he was sitting right in front of her, drinking his coffee and reading something in his tablet. She could feel his gaze at her from time to time, but didn't have the courage to look back at him.

She had a dull headache. Her muscles were strained. Her neck felt twisted, and her body was terribly sore. What did they do yesterday? She remembered them drinking, and then for some reason, she started kissing him, and then they were in their room, tugging at each other's clothes aggressively. Oh God! She didn't remember anything clearly, but just glimpses of images of the night that slipped into her mind got her face crimson red.

This was so embarrassing. Was she supposed to say something? She rubbed her temple. She had drunk in the party then at home and then just got carried away. What was she supposed to say? Was he drunk too? They shouldn't have had all that damn bottle. She shook her head, and her neck hurt from a slight movement. She winced and just spread the jam on the toast. After two years of celibacy, they did it when they were drunk out of their minds and were planning to get divorced? That was the worst part in the whole mess.

She didn't even have muscles this sprained after her first physical training exam. She couldn't remember exactly what they did, that she got her sore to feel like she was going to collapse into pieces any moment. She sipped from the hot, bitter coffee and wrinkled her nose. That was just terrible. She pushed her short hair in front of her face just enough that they would slightly cover her eyes, so she could sneak a peek on Kyoya.

Did he look pleased with himself, that bastard?! It didn't look like he showed any remorse for whatever the hell happened last night. She averted her eyes and bit from her toast. The jam was fresh, and the piece melted in her mouth. There were tiny, purplish marks even on her fingers. She was so shocked when she stared at herself in the mirror and found all of those bite-marks.

She wondered what she was going to wear to cover it all up, until it healed. When she woke up, Kyoya was already gone. She found him in the drawing room, already dressed and showered. She noticed some of those god-awful marks on his neck as well, which he put very little effort to cover up.

"Umm, are you alright?" he asked, putting down his tablet.

"What?" she lifted her head, startled.

"You are staring at your toast like you are going to murder it," he informed her. "Are you alright?"

"I think the jam is not fresh enough," she lied, throwing the piece in her plate. "Maybe, I should talk to the maid."

"Speaking of our employees," Kyoya said, sipping from his coffee. "The nanny should be fired. She doesn't have any manners, is extremely intrusive, impolite, unprofessional and unfit."

"Oh, please," Haruhi snorted. "She loves Riichi and takes care of him well. It's not like Riichi needs an academic nanny. All he does is sleep, eat, play and crawl around. Fumi-san cares for him well."

"I don't care about her personal feelings," Kyoya huffed. "She barged into our bedroom early in the morning when we both were sleeping. And as if that's not good enough, she also dragged Riichi with her."

Haruhi's face flushed, and she bit her lip, trying to regain her natural coloration. She rubbed her cheeks in an attempt to cover her deep blush.

"I will talk to her," she said quickly. "I don't think she is accustomed to her responsibilities. No need to fire the poor girl."

She cleaned her nose and got up. "Are you leaving?" he asked, staring up at her.

"Yes," she said with a sigh. "I have some appointments to attend to, and if I don't leave now I might be late."

He nodded disinterested, and Haruhi left relieved that the breakfast was over. The worst was behind. She thought he would bring it up, but maybe he didn't have any wish to discuss it either, not wanting to complicate anything than it already was.

Like she suspected, getting dressed was another unpleasant challenge. She went through her wardrobe and found a dress with high neckline, to cover the marks and bruises. This was so embarrassing. How did they even get to this point? That bastard sure had fun. She couldn't remember the exact details and trying to imagine what happened at night wasn't something she was going to do.

[***]

"You are late," Hikaru said, crossing his legs with a wide grin on his face. "And you look like you have passed through hell."

Haruhi sighed and shut the door. "Sorry," she said. "Tachibana was on my back. It took me a while to lose him."

"Tachibana?" Hikaru lifted an eyebrow and pushed away his computer. "Still?"

"I don't even know what's in Kyoya's mind," Haruhi said bitterly. "God, we are getting divorced, but he just can't stop keeping tabs on me. I feel like he is suspecting something. But then why does he even care? He doesn't love me, and there is no point in stalking me with his minions."

"Insecure, possessive bastard," Hikaru smirked with a cheerful chuckle. "He can't just let go, can he?"

She pulled the chair and sat down. "What's there to be insecure or possessive about?" she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please," Hikaru, leaned forward to smile at her amused. "This farce of a relationship with Ito's daughter isn't in his style."

Haruhi brushed her curls behind her ear and crossed her arms. "What do you mean?"

"I have been thinking lately that there is something wrong with the way Kyoya got in relationship with her," Hikaru said, putting his palm on his chin. "And Ito Hiroji's weird, too. Doesn't it bother him that his daughter sleeps with a business partner? Or he is encouraging it?"

Haruhi snorted, "You have sat in this room too long if you started thinking of such things."

"I have met Kyoya during the charity, and I might have said a few things to him," Hikaru grinned, pleased with himself. "And he was acting all territorial over you. Got pissed when I told him you would have been better off with Tamaki."

"Your point?" Haruhi said irritated at the mention of Tamaki.

"I think the crazy bastard isn't over you," Hikaru laughed. "Although, I hope you will leave his sorry ass after what he did."

Haruhi breathed slowly, her lips quivered. "Please," she said in a lower tone, her voice breaking. "Please don't fill my head with such nonsense. He doesn't love me. The last two years we didn't even have a relationship. He is just controlling and overbearing, and I guess, he thinks I am hiding something from him. Maybe he thinks there is something he can find and use it against me. Well, you know about Riichi. I don't think his damn family is going to let me have my son with me that easily."

Hikaru looked down and shook his head angered. "They won't get his custody," he assured her.

"I know," Haruhi said. "But I don't think it will go easy. After he found that note, I think he got suspicious. Tachibana's men are lurking around me all the time. And on the day of charity, I almost got caught in the bathroom, kind of had to improvise."

She blushed suddenly, remembering what happened, and then her blush deepened, as she remembered what happened last night.

"Would you like something to drink?" Hikaru asked suddenly, moving through the maze of a junk that was thrown all over the studio. The computer monitors, cables, wires, boxes had covered the floor, and there was very little room for movement.

"No," Haruhi sighed. "I have a headache after yesterday's party, don't ask."

Hikaru threw the cup aside and grabbed the bottle. "If I don't need to share, it's tastier from the bottle," he said, moving back. "Hey, don't look so sad! Just because that moron wants to divorce you, doesn't mean you should sulk. There are other guys in the world too, other than Tamaki and Kyoya. My offer is still on the table."

Haruhi laughed and hummed a friendly insult quietly.

"But if you are into a weirdo with inclinations to the dark side, I have heard Nekozawa is still single."

Haruhi swatted him on the head with her purse. "Hey," Hikaru complained.

"Stop talking nonsense," she rolled her eyes.

"I am just trying to cheer you up," he said softly and hugged her. Haruhi awkwardly remained still in his embrace. "I know you still love him, and this isn't easy for you."

She eased in his arms and hugged him back. "God, I am going to cry," she complained.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," he smiled.

Haruhi cleaned her throat and then smirked. "Like anyone would believe you."

"That's true, boss," he said with a chuckle. "They wouldn't even believe me if I showed them a video evidence."

"Speaking of which," Haruhi got up. "Is it ready? The file, I mean. Did you decode it for me?"

"Yes," Hikaru got up and took a sealed folder. "Here, I have analyzed the data and encrypt everything."

"Good," she smiled. "I got to go now. A lot of work to do and Arai-san had called me several times. Seems like they have got the moron."

"Have fun," Hikaru smirked.

* * *

Thank you for loving the last chapter and letting me know you did. What do you think of Haruhi's and Hikaru's relationship here? What do you think Haruhi is up to? What do you think of Kyoya at this point? Please tell me in the comments and have a great day. Lots of to you all! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Here is the new chapter. Hope you will like it.

* * *

Tall, skinny heels made her legs look even more slender and accentuated her beautiful calves and the soft curve of her ankles. Fine black stockings elegantly covered the tender outline of her skin. The elegant pencil-skirted dress with lace turtleneck, long sleeves made of the most fine wool fashioned Ootori Haruhi to look like she was a runway model who pretended to be a woman of position. Her figure was so delicate and slender, that it was hard to believe she was actually the head of _Foreign affairs and Intelligence_ department in the _internal affairs_ of National Security Bureau.

Everyone in the bureau was busy with work, and most of the time they opted not to follow formalities and greeted each other with short nods, acknowledging the other's presence, but people usually showed her the deemed respect. When she walked in, it was already noon. Telephones rang, people ran from one office to the other. She was greeted by the employees, as she walked into her office. Her body still felt sore, and she wondered if the scratches on her neck were visible. She even had thought of wearing gloves to cover the purplish bruises, but it would make her look more ridiculous.

"Ootori-san," she heard her name being called and slowed down. It was really hard to respond back to that name. Even after three years, she wasn't exactly used to being an Ootori by marriage. She almost felt like some kind of impostor.

She turned back and was greeted by a young man with glasses. "Soga-san," Haruhi nodded. "Good afternoon."

He looked a little breathless, as if he had ran all the way to the department from the lowest floor. "There was a new attack," he said. "This time it was twenty people."

Haruhi's face twisted, and she gestured the man to walk her way. "Where was it? Are you sure it is connected to our case?"

"This time it was a cafe," the man with the square-shaped glasses responded, holding the stack of papers in his hand. "Yes, the analysis from the lab returned just an hour ago, and it was confirmed that the drug's chemical composition, even though a little different, was still similar to the previous ones. But we already know that they are changing the chemical composition of it."

"Yes," Haruhi said with a sigh. "They are preparing for something big. We should catch these bastards before this gets big. All of these attacks are random and honestly look like just minor experiments and trials. You should get hold of the material and bring it to me at once."

They turned left from the corridor and went straight. Haruhi noticed Soga's unease. "What is it?"

"Ootori-san, Watanabe-san actually refused when I asked him," Kazukiyo said with a sigh. "Well, you know, he says it's not our business. The domestic affairs department should handle it. We don't have any jurisdiction―"

"Watanabe is a moron," Haruhi rolled her eyes. "This attacks started since the beginning of the year, and our department got involved because there were multiple attacks overseas. And three months ago the same thing happened here in Japan. We already had 6 attacks. Seventy people died. How long does he think he will keep this in secret from the press?"

"What are you planing to do, Ootori-san," Soga asked, fixing his glasses on his nose clumsily.

"We will happily cooperate with domestic affairs department," Haruhi smirked, and Soga laughed, understanding his boss's remark.

"Watanabe is going to be thrilled," he joked.

"I will make sure," Haruhi said with an icy tone. "I have heard they caught the guy from the last attack. Is he speaking already?"

"No," Soga shifted uncomfortably. "They have been interrogating him since morning started, and he didn't say anything."

"I see," Haruhi huffed. "Soga-san, please inform Watanabe that we are taking over this, and we are expecting their full cooperation. This is not a just internal terrorism case. This has been going on for more than six months, and we have been tracking this assholes since then. I know they are operating from Japan, and that's why we have got involved."

"Of course, Ootori-san," Soga bowed. "I will notify about this to Watanabe-san with pleasure."

Haruhi gave the man a short, polite bow and parted her way. Her office was brightly lit, and she was blinded by the strong light once she entered in. Maybe being hangover made her also a little more sensitive to the light. She opened the folder Hikaru gave her once she was inside and skimmed through the documents. Her brow furrowed, as she read the report. She sighed and rubbed her temples. God, how she wanted everything to end soon!

Since she started working on the case, her life fell apart. Everything started to crumble into pieces. She thought she would be stronger than that. She thought she would be able to manage, like her mother managed, but maybe also pretending to be Ootori Kyoya's docile, pretty wife for the public eyes had squeezed out the last ounces of strength she had had.

She knew that her subordinates found it absolutely baffling how she was often presented by the unsuspecting media. Some of the closer ones, like Kazukiyo Soga, would even make a few jokes about it from time to time. Soga's jokes, although, were more often expressed as an honest bewilderment rather than actual humorous remarks. Teasing jokes were Hikaru's specialty, and he would just enjoy making some type of inner reference whenever they were together.

Haruhi, of course, rolled her eyes. But there was no way to stop Hikaru from letting his tongue loose. So, she eventually got used to his weird comments and teasing, while others just thought the older Hitchin was just a very eccentric person. She wondered what would have happened if her family knew what she was doing. When she started, she only agreed because of her mother. Because she had worked in bureau, and because she needed to find the person who had poisoned her.

For many years, she had thought it was illness that took her life. Sometimes, she wished to just think that and not know any better. Because it was easier to reconcile with illness than to know her dear mother would still be alive if some bastard didn't poison her. After that case, she went on others and eventually climbed up the ranks, becoming the head of the department.

She sighed and clenched her fingers. It was harder to go back to work after Riichi was born. She even thought to take a break or resign. But the strange chain of killings that were somehow connected with a group operating in Japan eventually kept her at her place, and she decided to leave after solving the case. She thought she could pretend to attend university afterwards, as she had already graduated and the only thing that kept her from revealing the fact of her having a law degree was her top secret job.

She found it a little insulting at times that everyone treated her like she was some useless doll who didn't even had the will to finish her education. She didn't care, but after Kyoya's divorce announcement, she felt sorry. She felt sorry for herself, for having to lie to him, for ignoring him, for having no time and being tired the rest of time.

"Oh, Haruhi-san," Arai-san's bright smile shone down at her. "I have brought you coffee."

Haruhi took the cup and nodded. "Please take this to the archive," she told him, giving the stack of documents, sealed as confidential.

"The suspect is already in the interrogation room, Haruhi-san," Arai informed her, taking the documents. "The domestic affairs department is already there."

"I know," Haruhi said, getting up. "Soga-san had already told me. "Hurry up, Arai-san, we should visit our little guest and see if he has something for us."

Arai-san nodded quickly, but looked flustered and clumsy as he quickly went for the door.

"God, I am so sick of this bullshit," Haruhi murmured under her breath.

[***]

"Oh, are you some kind of model?" the guy leered at her. "Your face looks familiar, sweetheart."

Haruhi pulled the chair, and without saying anything, stared at the poorly shaven man. He looked like some sort of drunk. His clothing was cheap, old and dirty. The man smiled, showing his terrible teeth. He moved forward and looked at her with disgustedly lustful gaze. This moron was just some disposable rat for whoever was behind the attacks.

Chemical weapons were not cheap to produce, not to mention someone was trying to perfect them, changing the composition every time. It only meant, that a very powerful group with money and resources could pull something like that, and this rotting piece of shit was just a nobody. She doubted he had even met the direct heads responsible for the attacks.

"Ah, I remember now," the man clapped suddenly with a wide grin. "You are that billionaire's daughter-in-law, aren't you?"

"Suzuki-san," Haruhi crossed her legs. "Who had ordered you to throw the chemical spray in the onsen?"

"Aren't you too pretty for such sour questions, sweetheart?" the man drawled.

"Hey, behave, Mr Suzuki," Arai told him, glaring at him.

Haruhi's patience was already slipping. She had a terrible morning, her life was falling apart, and here she was sitting with this asshole, who thought he could get away with sexual harassment.

"I don't think they explained you well that you should speak and give us the information we are asking for," she said, getting up from her seat and moving to stand behind the man's back. "Maybe I should help you clear some misunderstandings."

"Aww," he smiled. "I would love that, sweetheart."

"Arai-san," Haruhi turned to the timid man, sittng in the chair, glaring at Suzuki.

"Yes," he jumped up, having his boss's attention directed at him.

"Cover the camera."

"What?" he looked at her confused.

"Cover the camera," Haruhi said with a smile. "And bring me the case documents. All one hundred of them."

"But, Ootori-san," he said, stammering, looking at the guy and then at his stunning boss.

"I can't stand insubordination," she told him harshly. "Do as I say."

* * *

Well, now you know Haruhi's secret. :D What do you think? I am honestly writing this for the amusement of experiencing a cool Haruhi. I felt Haruhi became more girly as the series progressed and that initial feel of her kind of stuck with me. What do you think would happen if Ootori family found out about Haruhi's job? How about Kyoya? Actually would you want them to find out at all?


	18. Chapter 18

New chapter for all of lovely you. :)

* * *

Arai flinched away when the stack of documents swung the man's head backwards, and he wailed loudly.

"You bitch―" before he could finish, Haruhi smashed his face against the table. He made a strange gurgling sound, as if he was choking, but his head was rammed back against the metallic chair handle. She pulled him back by his hair, making the man's eye bulge and looked at him with a bleak expression.

"You have got my hands bloody, you son of a bitch," she complained. "And spoiled my manicure. I had to sit in the salon for two hours for this shit."

Arai blinked and let out a low whimper. His hands were getting tired from the way he had sprained them upwards, trying to cover the camera. Boss had gone crazy. There was blood on the table, and the man's face looked unrecognizable. He didn't realize he was shaking.

"Do you want to speak, or your face took a liking of this table?" she shook him, trying to get the man's attention. He was disoriented from the way his head had crushed against the table.

"Please," the man begged. "I don't know anything. Kubo-san had paid us and gave us the sprays. He told us it was a prank. We didn't know people would die. We thought it was a tear gas. He gave us the masks for that."

Haruhi let go off the man and cleaned her hands with a handkerchief. "Did you hear that, Arai-san? Our little prankster finally learnt to speak."

Arai gulped, absolutely terrified of what just happened in the interrogation room and nodded sheepishly, worried to get on his boss's bad side. Their work never involved interrogation. They were working mostly on counter-intelligence and with foreign departments. But Haruhi-san was mad today. The case had been getting more tangled, and for months, they had nothing. The domestic affairs department wasn't working with them, and everything was getting more and more complicated.

"Please," the man mumbled, as if waiting for another strike.

Haruhi took the documents and headed for the door. "Arai-san," she called the man. "Get this Kubo's coordinates. We are going to make a small visit."

"We?" Arai's eyes widened.

What was on Ootori-san's mind? But before he could ask more questions, she opened the door and left. Arai pulled his hands away from the camera and clumsily ran after her, stopping to bow to the dead-beaten criminal for some reason, perhaps out of habit.

"Haruhi-san!" he rushed, trying to catch up with her. "Oh, right, I will go search for information on Kubo-san's."

He changed his direction and tried to keep his throbbing heart in his chest. Haruhi-san had scared his wits out of him.

Haruhi walked into the bathroom, washed her hands and walked back into her office. She knew that this rat was nobody, but she would corner eventually whoever was behind the attacks. She stared at her phone. Kyoya had messaged her. She wrinkled her nose and decided not to check his message. She didn't want to remember about him. Every time she thought of him, her heart swelled. She was scared of herself; scared that she would lose all of her pride and beg him to stay with her.

Love and attachment made people weak-kneed, spineless. And after last night, she didn't know what she was supposed to do, how to put that behind herself. She knew she couldn't ask questions like―what was Ito Yuki that she wasn't, because simply speaking, Yuki was available where she wasn't.

She shifted in her seat and yelped. God, she was sore, and it was awkward. Soga-san had brought all of the documents she had requested and left on her table. Watanabe's sloppy department didn't do their job well, and Haruhi skimmed through the paperwork with an annoyed expression on her face. And this is what she had left her baby at home for! How she hated everything!

An hour later when Soga-san had come to her office to discuss an upcoming meeting with the foreign officials, the doors to her room swung open and red-faced head of the domestic affairs barged in, looking like he was going to murder someone. Haruhi crossed her legs, and Kazukiyo brushed his nose in bewilderment.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Watanabe-san?" Haruhi smiled politely, standing up.

"Ootori-san," the man hissed in rage. "Have you lost your mind? Do you know how many protocols and rules you have broken? It's a violation of ethics, and I won't allow you to beat up the suspects in the interrogation room. This will not stay like this. I will make sure the disciplinary committee will hear about this."

There was a moment of silence. Kazukiyo cleaned his throat and stared at the man, waiting for Ootori Haruhi's reaction. She was unfazed, even a little bored, but then she sighed and crossed her arms. "Go ahead," she told him with a cold chuckle. "Make sure to dig your own grave on the way."

"Is that a threat, Ootori-san?" Watanabe's stance grew more aggressive.

"Of course not," Haruhi shook her head. "I just wanted you to remember that there will be more things the committee would be delighted to know, since I was just looking at the reports of your department on this case, and I am sure they will be very pleased to know what kind of shitty job you did."

Watanabe instinctively backed away, and Haruhi's voice went lower. "Don't stand on my way, Watanabe-san. If you like your career, don't get on my way. Do we have an understanding?"

Watanabe snorted and left, muttering angrily. "Bitch."

"This moron thinks too highly of himself," Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Ninety people are dead, and we have no idea how many more will die. And he is making reports that would be good only to serve as a toilet paper."

"Do you want me to do a bit of research on Watanabe?" Kazukiyo asked, getting up. "We wouldn't want him to inconvenience us in the future."

"That's not a bad idea, Soga-san," Haruhi said. "Do what you must."

Soga nodded and was about to leave when Haruhi spoke again. "Is Momoka doing well? You told me she was had broken her arm."

"Yes," Kazukiyo nodded. "It wasn't anything serious. She had recovered already. Thank you for asking."

Haruhi nodded. She hadn't seen Momoka for a very long while. She was absent from all the social events, and it was strange, because she was such a social butterfly, present in all the parties. They didn't maintain a close relationship, but she would ask Soga-san about her from from time to time, as the two were married.

A loud noise grabbed her attention. It was Arai face down on the floor. He quickly stood up and grabbed up his briefcase. "I have found Kubo-san's address. It isn't far from here. Seems like he has quite the money."

* * *

Guys, thank you so much for the feedback for the last chapter. You make me so happy, and I just can't wait to see how you would react to all the parts of this story that I have planned. There will be tons of twists and sometimes even I get impatient to know how you will like it. What do you think of this chapter? Do you like it, hate it? Haruhi's job is hard, and she is pissed. :D Next chapter will be from Kyoya's point of view. :D Please leave me your impressions.


	19. Chapter 19

A new chapter for all of you. Thank you for reading this story. :)

* * *

Kyoya finished working on the contract and leaned back in his chair. His mouth twisted into a sour grimace when his bruised back made contact with the back of the chair. He still couldn't remember exactly how he got all of the scratches and scrapes on his body. Last night's events were foggy, and his drunken mind didn't keep records of what happened.

Everyone in the company stared at him with scandalous expressions on their faces. The love-marks on his neck rose couple of brows, and if he didn't fix them with a harsh, silencing glare, he was sure murmurs would spared in the office.

She left so early. He didn't even manage to talk to her. He didn't know if there was anything to talk about, but he wanted her company, for some reason. Kyoya sighed frustrated. Just what was wrong with him? How did he get to this point when he was so confused, he didn't know what to think?

He didn't have any feelings for her, right? Right? It was just attachment and friendship. Just because he didn't have any romantic feelings for her didn't mean he couldn't fancy her presence and want to talk to her, right? Haruhi had been his friend before she was his wife. He cared for her, because she was a friend, right?

No!

Kyoya grabbed his cellphone. He wanted to see her. He wanted to know what she was doing. Maybe if they talked, this confusion would go away. He needed to get grasp of his feelings and handle this misunderstanding. He needed to see her and look at her into the eye and realize that his sudden emotions were result of misconception of love and fondness for a person he got attached to.

 _"What are you doing? Can we please meet? I will leave work early,_ " he typed and pressed the send button.

"Kyoya," his father's voice startled him, and he mechanically stood up.

The old man rarely came to his office, and if he did, he always informed him of his arrival in advance. This was unexpected. He stared at his father suspiciously, but quickly changed his expression, smiled politely and gestured towards the sofa in the corner.

"I wasn't expecting you, Father," he told him, inviting the old man to sit with him. "Would you like something to drink? Tea maybe?"

"Tea would be good," Yoshio sat down and crossed his legs.

Kyoya called his secretary and asked her to bring them tea. He turned around―the graceful smile on his face, but internally scowling that he didn't know what brought his father into his office. The man's stare fell on the purplish marks on his neck. Kyoya expected to hear some sort of scolding from his father about his improper appearance, but the man smirked suddenly.

If Kyoya didn't know his father better, he would assume, that the man was a little pleased with the current condition of his neck.

"You have left early yesterday," Yoshio smiled. "Ryota-san wanted to talk about couple of projects involving technology innovation. We need to invest in the field. And it's time to think about expanding our business towards the medical hardware and software production."

"Haruhi wasn't feeling very well," Kyoya told his father in a remote tone, earning the older man's frown. "I might be mistaken, but her health had declined recently. She is tired all the time, but refuses to see a doctor. She was exhausted yesterday, so we left early."

Yoshio was silent for a moment, but then he nodded. "I can see you are making an effort towards your responsibilities," he smirked, eyeing his neck.

The implication of the remark didn't escape Kyoya's attention, and he blinked to keep himself from scowling at his father. The old man had lost his mind completely. Now he was monitoring the only aspect of his personal life, he wished to keep away from anyone's observation.

"Did something specific brought you here, Father?" he asked curtly, trying not to sound too stern.

"I was looking at the medical reports on the progress of the project that Tanaka-san had handed me," Yoshio said, scrunching his nose. "And I have noticed something strange. The data doesn't match up. I would like to get acquainted with the details of the drug production. I think you have all the records sent to you."

"I am sending them to Yuuichi-san," Kyoya replied, sitting back. "It's his field of study, so I thought, it would be better if he took a look at them. He didn't notify me of anything unusual."

"It must be a small misunderstanding then," Yoshio said. "I will talk to Hiroji-san about it."

The secretary walked in to bring them the tea. Kyoya took advantage of the situation and checked her cellphone. There was no response from Haruhi. He felt slightly disappointed.

"When is your meeting with our partners?" Yoshio asked, sipping from his tea.

"Tomorrow," Kyoya said. "I have prepared the contracts and consulted with our lawyers."

"Your wife could have probably helped you with it if she finished school," Yoshio suddenly brought it up. "But I am glad she didn't! It's better for her to concentrate on being a good wife."

Kyoya resisted to roll his eyes. His father's views were so outdated, and somehow ended up becoming Haruhi's reality. No wonder she was so sour and bitter. He wouldn't have been happy if he left part of his life aside. Although, he still couldn't understand why she did it. He had always been supportive. He had told her several times, that he would help her with anything concerning her education. Haruhi had lost interest. She had become distant not only about him, but her life as well.

"Anyways," Kyoya got up. "I need to leave early today."

"Alright," Yoshio didn't protest. "I will see you tomorrow."

[***]

The streets were busy. The traffic was slow. Kyoya leaned his head against the car window and stared out. Maybe he should have called his driver. But he wanted to get home so quickly and talk to Haruhi, that he didn't have patience to wait for Hotta-san to arrive. It seemed very hot outside. He had closed the windows of the car to make sure it stayed as cool as it was.

As he was about to drive away, he noticed a familiar brunette. Haruhi was walking up the sidewalk and some guy with a briefcase was running after her, trying to keep up. Who the hell was that moron? And why was Haruhi even here? He turned the direction of the car and parked it on the side and walked out.

"Haruhi-san, please wait for me," the guy was calling breathless.

Who was this guy? Was she cheating on him with this god-awful man? Kyoya shook his head. No, it couldn't be it. She wasn't even paying mind to the guy. She looked angry. Her steps were fast, and she was heading towards a house on the corner. What was she even doing in this area?

He wanted to approach her and question. But... But it wouldn't be wise. He needed to observe and understand, before making conclusions.

She knocked on a door and waited. The guy with the briefcase reached her and stood next to her breathing like a dog on a hot day. It was really very warm. Maybe the warmest day of the summer.

Some plump man opened the door, and Haruhi and the guy took out something and showed to the man. He stepped backwards and invited them in.

What was going on?

Kyoya waited for a few more minutes, completely puzzled, and then Haruhi walked out of the house.

"What do you think, Haruhi-san?" the guy asked in his annoyingly stammering voice.

"Follow the procedures," his wife told him. "Wouldn't want Watanabe-san's scolding, right?"

"How about the incident in the morning with Suzuki-san?" the guy stammered again, blushing red. Kyoya's lips twisted in disgust. Who was this moron and why was he with his wife?

"Accidents happen," Haruhi smiled. "Just write in your report that he got violent and get over it. Suzuki is fine. He should be happy his face is still where he had left it."

"Alright, Haruhi-san," the guy nodded. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes," she told him. "Riichi is at home, and I want to spend time with him."

The guy bowed and Haruhi walked away. Kyoya stood there several minutes, trying to process everything. What had just happened?

He rubbed his forehead. And looked at the idiot standing there. His wife was gone. He walked up to him without thinking.

"I am afraid I don't know you," Kyoya said coldly, "Who are you? What were you doing with my wife?"

The guy stared at him, and his eyes widened. "Oh, Ootori-san," he clumsily bowed. "Um... Eh..."

He looked around panicking. So he knew who he was. But then many people knew him. "Haruhi-san, um... well..." he stammered more, grating Kyoya's nerves. "Haruhi-san helped me to spread around the leaflets for the cosmetic company I am working for."

What?

"You may remember me," the guy said shyly. "We have met years ago in Karuizawa."

Kyoya narrowed his eyes. "I was Haruhi-san's classmate in junior high," the guy clarified.

"Arai-san?" Kyoya put all of his mental work to remember the guy's name. It was hard for him to ever forget anyone, but he had seen this guy only once and when they both were teenagers. Yes, now he could remember him. Back then Hikaru and Kaoru had put quite the show.

"Yes, yes," the guy smiled. "I am glad you remembered me, Ootori-san. Haruhi-san and I just met, and we decided to talk to each other. We haven't seen each other for a long time. I mean after you got married. Congratulations by the way. And I was on the work. I was supposed to take our leaflets to potential customers, um... and she offered to help."

Kyoya nodded. "Especially after the morning incident," the guy said with a shudder. "I needed some help."

"A violent customer?" Kyoya quirked a brow.

"Yes," he said with a sigh. "Yes. Haruhi-san assured me I won't be held responsible."

"I see," Kyoya said coldly. He didn't like that this guy, who had a crush on his wife, was clinging to her with his work related problems.

"I am sorry, Ootori-san," Arai screamed suddenly. "I will be late for the bus."

He hugged his briefcase and ran away. Kyoya closed his eyes. Sigh...

* * *

Thank you guys for leaving me your impressions from the last chapter. I hope you will like this chapter as well. Tell me what you think of it. I was working on the next chapter of " _Thirst_ ". I hope to post that one soon, too. If you haven't read " _Thirst_ ", it's a KyoHaru story, you can check it if you want and have time. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.

Hope you are having a great day/evening! Kiitos! :D


	20. Chapter 20

Here is the new chapter: _Haruhi and Kyoya talk._

* * *

Riichi was playing with his wife when he came home. They were building some kind of castle in the middle of the drawing room. His son was beaming joyfully like a ray of sunshine, snuggling closer to his mother. He smiled involuntarily. When he was a child, he had never had moments like this. His heart swelled and was coated with warmth at the sight of his little boy, being so happy and radiant.

"Daddy!" Riichi crawled forward and lifted his arms up the moment he spotted him.

Kyoya knelt down to hug the little cute thing and glanced at Haruhi, who was still lying on her stomach and shaking her feet like a child.

"How was your day?" he asked her politely, scanning her face attentively.

"It was good. I went out, got my nails done and met an old friend," she said impassively.

"Old friend?"

"Yes, Arai-san from my Junior High. Apparently, he had moved to live in Tokyo and works here. We had a cup of coffee and caught up with how each others lives turned out. So, I guess it was a good day. How about you? You came home early today. Did something happen?"

"I wanted to talk to you about our divorce," he told her. "It has been three weeks since you have told me you need time."

Haruhi got up. "Talk to your lawyer," she sighed. "Tell him to prepare the documents. I will sign everything. Riichi is staying with me."

Riichi squeaked, hearing his own name and tried to move away from Kyoya's arms to Haruhi.

"Aren't we supposed to discuss these things in more detail?" Kyoya said. "And it would be preferable not in Riichi's presence."

"What's there to discuss?" Haruhi questioned with a sigh.

"Where are you planning to live?" he asked.

"I haven't decided yet," she said. "I will think of something. You don't need to worry about me."

"You can stay in this house if you want. Riichi is already used to living here," Kyoya said after moment of thinking.

"Okay," Haruhi mumbled. "I don't care either way. Everything is fine by me."

Kyoya finally placed Riichi on the floor, where he so much was aiming to go. The little boy was completely unaware and clueless of the tension in the room.

"I am glad that the end of our marriage doesn't mean anything to you," Kyoya said. "It wouldn't have been easy for me, I guess, if you cared, but as you don't, perhaps, I shouldn't feel as guilty as I do."

Haruhi scoffed. "I can't even imagine how hard it is for you," she said sarcastically.

"Have you ever felt anything for me?" he asked irritated.

"I am going to sleep," she said instead of answering his question.

"It's noon!" Kyoya stated frustrated.

"So?" Haruhi crossed her arms. "I am tired."

Kyoya closed his eyes and tried to control himself. Something was terribly wrong with Haruhi. And he had enough, trying to tiptoe around the issue and give her the space he thought she needed. He marched after her. When he entered the room, he found her trying to unzip her dress. Startled by the noise, she looked up at him, and then her expression morphed into a hard glare.

"What do you want now?" she pushed down the zipper.

"When we just got married, you were not in love with me. I knew it. But you weren't like this either. What has changed? I have been asking this question to myself all the time, and every time I thought it's temporary. But I guess even I have limits to my patience."

"Nothing has changed," Haruhi told him, bleakly, sitting down on the bed to pry away her dark pantyhose. "I guess you just got bored with this game."

"Game? You think I was playing some sort of game?" he raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "You think it was a game to throw away everything I have worked for just to be with you?"

Haruhi laughed. "Please, stop with this spectacle," she huffed. "If you were so curious what was wrong, you could have asked before the idea of divorce and cheating entered your mind."

"I did," he said harshly. "I did every day. But every time I tried to talk to you, you ran away. Your extended vacations with your father, or goddamn walks every day didn't leave me much time for conversations, did they?"

"I don't want to talk to you," she told him. "I am tired."

He shook his head and walked closer. "I know," he snapped, grabbing her wrist. "You are always tired. Every day when you wake up and every night when you sleep. This entire marriage you have spent tired. Maybe, you should see a doctor after all. I am not heartless not to worry about you. If you don't care about yourself, do it for our son."

"Don't bring Riichi into this," she sighed and tried to pull away her arm.

Kyoya's grip was too firm, and she had to push him away. But suddenly his eyes caught the bruise on her knuckles. "What is this?" he snapped.

"It's nothing," she told him angrily and swung his hand away from hers. She didn't notice that she must have gotten it when she smashed that asshole's head against the table.

"Don't lie," he grabbed her wrist and twisted it to take a better look at the bruise. "What is going on with you?"

"You must have done it yesterday when we both were drunk," she rolled her eyes. "I don't remember how I got it. Okay!"

He let go off her hand and stared at her. "Last night―" Kyoya started.

"I don't want to talk about a stupid mistake," she told him. "We were drunk, and I'd rather not remember it."

"Alright," he sighed. "I will talk to my lawyer. If you are tired, then sleep. I won't bother you."

He left. Haruhi clenched the blanket and tried not to cry loudly. The tears stung her eyes. She gulped, trying to stop the overwhelming headache that loomed over her. She couldn't live like this anymore. Was it her fault? Was she really to blame for everything? How did she not notice that their marriage was sinking like an old ship? Was there something she could have done, but didn't?

She shook her head quickly. No! No! If Kyoya loved her, he wouldn't ever cheat on her. It seemed, he loved that girl, Yuki. Maybe, she was just some sort of emotional replacement, until he met Yuki. He didn't ever love her. She was broken, and he was pissed when they started to date. She wanted to forget Tamaki, and he wanted to piss his father off. It never meant love, but how did she end up falling so deep? What was wrong with her?

She was supposed to keep her emotions under check. She was supposed to control herself and never ever make the same mistake. Love was not for her. But weren't they happy when they just started? She remembered those days, and her heart ached. She wanted to let go, but her traitorous heart reminded her all the sweet things she had felt. She wanted all of it back.

She brushed away her tears. She was so naive and stupid to let the same thing happen again. Fall in love with Ootori Kyoya―she laughed―how stupid she was to let that happen! She wished she could erase everything and lock that part of her mind that reminded her she was happy with Kyoya. It told her it was her job's fault. She should have never tried to pursue such a career.

Maybe, he was honest when he said he cared. Maybe, she needed to go to him right now and tell him how she actually felt, and how hurt she was. Maybe, this entire cheating was some sort of game to get her attention, right? Maybe, he loved her. No! No one loving ever cheats. And he cheated on her. If he loved her even a little bit, he would stay with her for the sake of their son. But he wanted to divorce as soon as possible to be with Ito Yuki.

He said he was glad she didn't care, or he would feel guilty. Haruhi cleaned her nose with a napkin. She wanted him to feel guilty. She wanted him to feel something, even if to achieve that, she would need to lose her pride. She got up and put on her silk robe. She would go now and talk to him and tell him how she felt. She knew it was stupid, and she would regret later on, but she knew she would regret either way. Maybe, it was better to regret for telling than not telling.

* * *

Thank you, guys, for leaving me reviews. I love to read them and know that you enjoy the story. Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was working on the next chapter of _Thirst,_ and that chapter is a bit of a monster to deal with. So, here is the update for today. What do you think? Tell me whose side are you on? Haruhi or Kyoya? Do you think she should tell Kyoya how she feels? ❤️ Hope you are having a nice day, guys.❤️


	21. Chapter 21

Here is a new chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

Kyoya threw the stack of documents on his desk. She had ignored him for two years, and no matter what he did, he didn't manage to snap her back into reality. He had had enough. He didn't want to be in such an emotionally abusive marriage with her anymore, where he had no idea what he did wrong to make her so distant. He had felt dead for two years and when he met Yuki, his life finally sparked alive.

What was he even thinking trying to reason with her? Something was obviously wrong with Haruhi, and he had tried his best already. Most people would have divorce her far sooner. He knew his father wouldn't like the idea and would probably try to stop him, but he wasn't about to let this madness continue. He finally got the courage to put Haruhi away from him. He didn't want that relationship back. He didn't want it.

He had begged for her attention and affection for so long like a starved child. He had put aside his pride and self-respect, trying to gain her love, and she always pushed him away. She always made it clear she felt nothing for him.

Why was he still trying like a fool? Why was he still doubting that this was the right way? He was way too selfish and foolish to think that he could ever change her mind and have her fall in love with him too. Was he even being fair to Yuki?

He sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

The door to his study slowly was opened and someone walked in. Kyoya turned and saw the nanny standing there. What was this girl wanting? Did she do something stupid again?

"Kyoya-sama?" she approached him cautiously and lowered her head when he stared back at her.

"Fumi-san?" Kyoya crossed his arms and leaned against his desk. "Did something happen with Riichi?"

She looked up and blushed. "No," she said with a smile. "He is asleep now."

Kyoya didn't say anything and continued to look at the girl, waiting for her to give him an explanation why she entered his study. She looked around awkwardly and clenched the hems of her shirt.

"I have heard your conversation with Haruhi-sama," she said with a smile. "And I am so happy, Kyoya-sama. I was waiting for so long and finally, you will be free."

Kyoya blinked, trying to process what the girl said. What was she talking about?

"You deserve so much more, than Haruhi-sama can give you," Fumi mumbled, coming closer to him. "She doesn't love you and doesn't ever look at you the way you deserve to be looked."

"Wha―" Kyoya was interrupted by the girl's sudden action, shocking him so much, that for a moment he didn't realize what was going on. Fumi wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down.

Kyoya grabbed her arm and pushed her away. "What are you doing?" he barked angrily.

"I love you, Kyoya-sama," she said innocently and blushed. "And I love Riichi, and I want the three of us to live together. Like a real family"

"You are crossing the line," he said harshly. "Your behavior is extremely inappropriate."

This girl was out of her mind. How could Haruhi hire someone like that to take care of their son? Why wasn't she looking after him if she was free? He was already sick and tired of everything, and his determination to leave Haruhi and start a normal life became even more firm.

"Get out of my study," he told the girl. "And you are fired. I have warned you once."

"But Kyoya-sama," she stammered. "I thought, I thought you..."

She lunged at him and wrapped her hands around his body, and before he could react, she pressed her lips against his. It felt like someone had poured liquid fire on his head. He tried to push her away, grabbing her waist and arm. But she clung close to him and resisted the movement.

"I can't believe this," Haruhi's voice and him getting rid of the girl's clingy arms were almost simultaneous. "I didn't know you are such a depraved man. I understand you having affairs with that girl Yuki, but Fumi is still a kid. Are you out of your mind? Don't you have any decency?"

Kyoya sighed. This couldn't be any worse, could it? The girl wasn't looking at Haruhi and was staring at the wall, trying to move away from everything as much as she could.

"Did he make you, Fumi-san?" Haruhi suddenly asked, turning her attention to the girl. "You can tell me everything without being scared. I won't allow him to grope you."

"You think I was groping her?" Kyoya laughed in disbelief. "Who do you think I am?"

"Who you are?" Haruhi glared at him. "I don't even know if I ever knew you. How could you take advantage of this poor girl?"

"I am sorry," Fumi squeaked and ran out of the room.

"Don't think you are allowed to do whatever you want," Haruhi said quickly, biting her lip. Her body was shaking. "And here I thought, I could have a conversation with you. But you seem too busy manhandling our workers. I can't believe you would do something like that. How am I going even to face my father after this. They trusted me with Fumi."

"I don't know," Kyoya said irritated. "But she is fired. I don't want that thing around my son."

"That thing?" Haruhi gasped.

"What should I call a young girl behaving like her," he huffed. "I am trying my best not to lose my patience, and I don't need you lecture me. Please, leave. I am appalled that you hired someone like her to take care of Riichi."

"You are disgusting," Haruhi told him and walked out. She couldn't keep the tears anymore. She rushed to the first bathroom and started to cry.

How could she be so wrong about him?

She didn't want to hear anything anymore. The sooner they divorce, the better would be for her.

* * *

I finally finished my chapter for _Thirst,_ and so I could work on this chapter. So what do you think of this chapter? You like it, hate it, or whatever? Thank you guys for the feedback for the last chapter. I hope you are having a great day. :)


	22. Chapter 22

Here is the new chapter for today. For this chapter: Haruhi and Yoshio have a talk.

* * *

"We haven't observed any attacks in the last month in our country," one of the representatives spoke, placing his hands on the table. "I think the operations of the group had moved to Japan."

"The last few attacks here had been significant to assume that they are planning something extremely big," Soga spoke. "We have to request data on all people who have entered your respective countries from Japan during the last year and especially, anyone who has education in medicine, chemistry or related field."

"Some of us don't have strict visa policies with Japan, and such information about traveler's education isn't submitted," another representative spoke, causing others to shift.

"We can work with basic entry data," Kazukiyo told them, fixing his glasses. "The list of individuals capable of such acts and being present in all the attacked states won't be that long. We can deduce the numbers and analyze the information accordingly."

"These attacks resemble human drug experiments," an old man suddenly stood up. "Do you think they are trying to create chemical or biological weapon? Or even a virus? With what objective?"

"Yes, we also think that the purpose of these attacks are not to incite fear, but rather to try the efficiency of the drug. As our experts noted already, the chemical composition changes and improves every time. It's possible they want to create something they can sell in the black market," Haruhi finally spoke, answering the man's question.

A few gasps and murmurs were heard. "If such means of mass destruction gets out to be sold like that..."

"That's why we are requesting all the possible information you can provide," Haruhi said getting up. "We will be very thankful to have your help."

The conference meeting ended after an hour of debate, and when Haruhi finally was free, she moved back to her office like a zombie, who had just risen from her grave. She hadn't been ever this tired. The last two weeks she hadn't almost slept. She spent all her time working on the case and had to meet with other officials to make sure they were no other attacks outside the country.

She tried to avoid Kyoya as much as she could. It didn't seem like it was difficult, because he avoided her as well. And thankfully, Tachibana's surveillance stopped. She was grateful not to have someone constantly on her back, stalking her every move and making everything far more difficult than it was supposed to be.

Her relationship with Kyoya got worse, and whenever the two were in the same room, there was a fight. He tried to fire the poor nanny, and Haruhi couldn't believe how he could act like that. After numerous arguments, he agreed to leave her alone if she did something else, other than taking care of Riichi.

Fortunately, Kyoya moved to sleep in another room, which allowed her to work during the nights as well. Working day and night helped her forget Kyoya.

"Haruhi-san," Arai walked in, his shoulders slumped forward, a cup of hot, steaming coffee in his hand. "I have brought you coffee. You look very tired."

"Thank you, Arai-san," she told him with a sigh and accepted the cup. "I haven't slept well for the past two weeks, I guess my body doesn't like working as much as I do."

She laughed bitterly and sipped from the cup. She wished she could erase Kyoya from her head.

"Can I do anything for you, Haruhi-san?" he asked and blushed crimson red.

She shook her head with a small smile. "It's alright," she told him, sipping more from the coffee, hoping her headache would go away. "You can do your reports. I will need them tomorrow."

The guy nodded, then bowed politely and left. Haruhi stared at the glass door, and she closed her eyes. Thankfully, Watanabe had calmed down and wasn't a problem anymore, and she got everything under her control. If only things were as easy in her personal life. The past two weeks had squeezed the life out of her.

Her phone rang, and she looked at it startled. Usually nobody called her at this time of the day. Her father called her only in the evenings, and recently, he was busy with some sort of celebration and didn't have time to talk to her. Her eyes widened when she realized that her father-in-law was the one who had called her. What did he want?

Usually, the elder Ootori never engaged her. He was cold, but polite to her, and she thought he tolerated her after Riichi's birth. But their relationship ended there.

"Yes," she answered blankly when the phone started to vibrate again.

"Haruhi," the man barked her name like it was some sort of an insult. "We need to talk. Please, come to my office today. It's important."

Before she could answer, the old man hang up.

 _Well, wasn't that just great?_

She narrowed her eyes. The entire Ootori family was pissing her off. She grabbed her purse and stood up. She didn't want to meet the man, but she knew that Yoshio Ootori wouldn't ever contact her if he didn't have a serious reason. She wrapped soft blue scarf around her neck. The bruises and marks were already fading, but she wasn't about to roam around with the hints of that damn night. It angered her, that she got so drunk, she didn't exactly even remember what happened.

It angered her because she had spent it with that jerk.

Her cream-colored dress had blue flower print at the hems of the dress that reached her ankles. It was a little strange to wear a dress like that to work―she normally preferred suits―but all of her other clothing didn't allow her cover up like this and not look ridiculous.

 _Damn Kyoya Ootori_!

Because of him she had to dress up like some barbie.

She rushed out of the office and took a taxi.

[***]

"Would you like some tea, Haruhi?" the man asked when she sat down on the sofa in his large office suite.

"Thank you," she attempted a smile.

Yoshio motioned his secretary with a slight hand gesture, and the man nodded politely then left the room. Haruhi looked around. She had never been in his office. She had rarely been in Ootori group headquarters. This place was huge. And didn't Yoshio had some weird taste, judging by those huge status in his room. It looked extravagant, and she would have never described her father-in-law extravagant.

"I am sure you want to know why I have called you here," he said with sigh and crossed his legs.

Haruhi kept silent. What was he asking? Wasn't it obvious that she came because he had called? Ugh, old loon!

"As you know, I have always been against your marriage to my son," the man said blankly after a moment of silence. "I have told him that you are not suited, and that stubborn boy went and married you anyways."

 _'Calling your grown up son a stubborn boy isn't exactly how you get them to listen to you,'_ she thought annoyed.

"It have caught my attention that one of our lawyers is preparing divorce documents," he said with a laughter. "Isn't that just ridiculous?"

"There is nothing ridiculous," she scoffed. "Kyoya and I are divorcing."

"I never approved of you," the man barked, getting up. "You were never suited to be an Ootori. You weren't ever suited and acceptable for my son, but that doesn't mean I will allow this divorce to happen. How naive my son can be to believe this divorce will ever be finalized?!"

The man's words startled Haruhi. She wasn't exactly expecting Yoshio Ootori to have a reaction other than joy hearing about the divorce. But she controlled her expression expertly, masking her surprise and curiosity.

"I don't understand how that is your business," she told him coolly.

"It is my business when you have taken my family name and bore a child for my son," the man hushed her with his stern tone. "This divorce won't happen. And I want you to know that. If you are displeased with Kyoya's affair, reconcile with it and learn to live without a word about it. Don't get me wrong, I won't tolerate his affairs, either. I have already spoken with Ito's daughter and advised her not to ever put a step near Kyoya if she doesn't want to be publicly embarrassed."

"I don't think you understand, otou-sama―" she sighed.

"No," Yoshio leaned forward. "It's you who doesn't understand. Once you are married to my son, death is the only way to end this marriage. I won't allow you or my son to embarrass me. Think about your child if you have second thoughts on what you should do. If you want to be with him, you will do as required. Get in terms with the fact that you will never ever be given a divorce."

Being spoken to like that, as if she was nothing more than some sort of commodity, wouldn't have ever fazed Haruhi, but now after two weeks of sleepless nights, stress and work, she wanted to break down and scream. She wanted to cry and tell everyone she had enough. She wanted to tell everyone to shut up. She wanted them to know that she wasn't some sort of puppet to be played and toyed with.

"You think I don't have pride or self-respect," she said tonelessly, her body shaking. She stood up quickly, trying to leave.

"You have made your bed, now lie in it," he told her coldly. "If you couldn't handle this, you shouldn't have married him. Everything has a price. You should be willing to pay the price for your son's well-being. You don't want him to be the child of divorced parents."

Haruhi felt sick. She tried to breathe. Her head was spinning. She wanted to throw up. The room started to move around her, and she felt her knees buckle. Then suddenly everything went blank.

* * *

So what do you think of Yoshio's behavior? What do you expect to happen? I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you so much for responding to the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Please, leave me your impression and have a nice day.  
Kiitos! :)


	23. Chapter 23

Here is the chapter for today. Hope you enjoy it. For this chapter: Haruhi has fainted and then something else happens.

* * *

Yoshio stared at the girl. She was breathing hard, her chest rising and lowering unevenly. She looked sick, and he noticed beads of sweat on her face. He had noticed her frail state when she entered his office, but he assumed she just didn't sleep well.

He was startled when her face suddenly lost all color, her eyes rolled up, showing the whites of her orbs, and she nearly tumbled over. He rushed forward to catch her in his arms before she could fall down. She was so lightweight. He easily lifted her up and placed her on the sofa. He checked her pulse and breathing. Was it her blood pressure?

The girl looked exhausted. Now that he looked closely, he could see dark circles under her eyes. She needed a rest and good amount of nutrition. The old man wrinkled his nose. Was she even eating? What kind of irresponsible behavior was this? He checked her blood pressure and heartbeat, using the stethoscope and the monitor. He hadn't done this for ages.

After a few moments, he sighed and unwrapped the aneroid gauge and took out the earpiece. He needed to have a talk with his son. This drama was giving him a headache. And the girl needed to rest and eat. Maybe, he could do a blood test to make sure she was fine. He called his secretary and asked him to call one of lab assistants from the research center.

He undid the scarf wrapped around her neck to allow her breathe more freely and rolled his eyes, seeing the fading purple marks.

" _Irresponsible fools,_ " he thought, shaking his head. " _They are sleeping with each other, but don't reason to keep matters under control_."

He wouldn't permit divorce and scandal. They were going to put whatever they didn't like aside and behave. He wouldn't allow his son to think that everything crossing his mind could be done. Kyoya needed to learn that every action had its price. If he wanted to marry this woman in the past, now he was supposed to stay with her.

She was a beautiful girl―Yoshio scrunched his nose, as the thought passed through his head―prettier than both of his elder sons' wives. He understood why his son wanted her so much back then, and if he was being honest, he had permitted this relationship by being lenient towards his youngest heir. Now, she looked even better and had matured into a beautiful woman and suddenly his son was running after Ito's daughter.

What was even on that boy's mind?

The door was lightly knocked on, then one of the lab assistants walked in hesitantly accompanied by his secretary. They both bowed, lowering their heads, waiting for further instruction.

"Do a blood test and send the results to me," he told the young man, who was extremely nervous after glancing at his boss's daughter-in-law.

"Um, is she alright, sir?" he asked, blinking dumbly.

"Yes," Yoshio nodded. "She is just tired. But I need blood test results to make sure everything is fine with her. Just do your job."

The man walked closer, opening the small medical case he had brought with him. "After you are done bring the results to my office," the old man told him.

"Here is the tea, Ootori-sama," the secretary put the tray on the coffee-table and slowly poured tea.

"Please, contact Yoshida-san," he told the middle-aged secretary. "I need to have a meeting with him."

"Of course, Ootori-sama," the man bowed.

The assistant finished and put a small bandage on Haruhi's arm. He almost tripped and fell over the coffee table when he noticed tiny marks on Ootori-sama's daughter-in-law's arms and neck. His face immediately darkened, and he bit his lip flustered, imagining in his head all kinds of impure things, which made him feel even more clumsy, because when he got up to leave, he lost his footing, stumbled and fell down right on top his boss.

Yoshio Ootori's eyes bulged in shock and gritted his teeth, staring angrily at the young man. "Are you planning to lie on my lap for long?" he barked.

"Um," he moved away swiftly, hitting his head against the table. "I am so sorry, sir," he apologized, his face redder than tomato juice.

The secretary opened the door and cleaned his throat, "Ootori-sama, Yoshida-san is in the conference room," he reported. "Would you like him to come here?"

Yoshio looked at Haruhi and shook his head. "No, I will go there. Please, stay here until she wakes up," he got up, looked sternly at the lab assistant, who was trying to exit the room and was walking backwards, bowing clumsily.

"Should I inform of this to Kyoya-sama?" the secretary asked.

"No," Yoshio said thoughtfully. "I will talk to him myself."

[***]

The light flickered in front of her half-open eyelids, blurry, warm hues shifting rapidly in her vision, and the light was too bright and intense. Her mouth was dry and bitter, and her head hurt. Haruhi groaned and rubbed her face. She tried to sit up. Her breathing was hard, and her body was tense.

"Are you alright, ma'am?"

She rubbed her eyes and looked at the old man in front of her. Who was this guy? What had happened to her?

"Here, drink this," the man gave her a cup and when she took it, her palm was soothed by the coldness of the glass.

She sipped the water quickly and her disorientation started to fade away. The images cleared, out and finally she realized she was in Yoshio Ootori's office.

"What has happened to me?" she asked, putting the cup down.

"You have fainted," the man said. "Ootori-sama asked me to sit with you until he returns from his meeting with his adviser."

She fainted? In front of that old jerk? Things couldn't have been worse. She wanted to go home and rest. Maybe it was a bad idea to work at nights as well.

"I see," she said with a sigh and tried to get up. The man stopped her.

"You should rest," he told her. "Ootori-sama will be back to soon."

"I need to go home," she rolled her eyes, her tone becoming defensive. What was this old man's deal?

She grabbed her purse and walked out before the man would manage to say anything. She wanted to be as far from this building as possible. Perhaps, she could take a day or two off and visit her father, rest and then come back and try to organize her life.

She didn't care about Yoshio Ootori's opinion; whether he wanted the divorce or not, her marriage was over, and even if they didn't officially divorce, they were already separated and were no longer a couple. The paper meant nothing. She decided she wasn't going to have a fight about it. If Kyoya wanted the divorce paper, he could go and have his fights with his own father. It meant very little to her.

She had a good job and a son and were no longer a naive girl to be intimidated by threats. She entered the elevator and leaned against the wall. Her head hurt, and she felt unwell. She needed hot bath and good long nap.

The doors of elevator suddenly opened and a man walked in, Haruhi pulled herself further into the corner. Maybe, she would also see a doctor to get some sort of medicine. If there was anything that took care of overworking. She just needed to make sure the doctor was nohow connected to the Ootori group. She didn't want her husband's family in her life, even indirectly.

The elevator stopped, she headed forward to step out, but suddenly someone grabbed her. It was the man behind her. His grip was tight and he pulled her back. The doors closed and before she could resist, a handkerchief was pressed against her nose. Her body shook, her vision blurred and everything blacked out. She couldn't fight it.

* * *

Thank you for leaving me feedback for the last chapter. :) What do you think of this chapter? What do you think will happen to Haruhi? I hope you like the chapter. Have a great day. :)


	24. Chapter 24

Here is a new chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

"What is it Yuki?" Kyoya lowered his head to gaze into her turquoise eyes. "Hey, what has happened?"

The girl was crying, and her body was shaking. Kyoya tried to hug her and sooth her, but she didn't let him wrap his hands around her.

"You need to tell me what happened so I can help you," he said gently. "Are you hurt? Or is it something else?"

She shook her head but continued to cry. Kyoya had taken the opportunity that there was a big break at work and decided to visit Yuki while she was in the research center. The laboratory, where she was working on the project, wasn't close to Ootori group headquarters, and he had to drive all the way there, but finding Yuki, crying like that wasn't something he expected.

"Here, drink this, you will calm down," Tanaka-san approached them and put down a glass of water with pills.

Yuki didn't have mood since yesterday. She was very upset when they talked on the phone. He thought it was nothing serious, as the girl had anxiety issues and would stress over her work even when everything was completely fine. But today when he came to see her, she broke into tears.

"I know something has happened," Kyoya said sternly. "You need to tell me what happened, so I can fix it. Is it someone to do with the project?"

He looked up at Tanaka-san, who was working there, cleaning some of the machines in the room. The young man looked back at him, but didn't say anything. There was a deep scowl on his face. Kyoya could never understand why he looked so displeased and eventually concluded that it was just an expression on his face.

Yuki hiccuped and cleaned her tears with the sleeve of her white coat. Her gaze was focused on the floor as she refused to look at Kyoya. She took the pills and the cup.

"Did something happen yesterday?" Kyoya tried again, holding her hand and gently rubbing her knuckles. "Please, speak to me, Yuki."

Yuki put the pills in her mouth and sipped from the glass. She sniffled and shook her head. "I am sorry," she apologized. "I am sorry. It's all my fault. I am so selfish. I want to be with you."

"What are you speaking?" Kyoya cupped her face and lifted it up to look her in the eye. "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing," she hiccuped. "I am sorry. I shouldn't bother you. I think we can't see each other anymore. I think it would be for the best."

Kyoya stared at her surprised. Why was she suddenly like this? Just a few days ago, she was excited and happy that he was going to divorce soon, and they would finally be together officially, and now she was crying her eyes out and wanted to end their relationship.

"Yuki, stop!" he sibilated and then cupped his face frustrated. He shouldn't have changed his tone like that. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have used that tone with you, but I you are driving me mad. What is going on with you? You should tell me if something is wrong so I can fix it. Otherwise, you are just hurting me."

"I already said," Yuki stood up and walked away. "We should end everything. You have a wife and a son. This was wrong from the beginning. I don't even know what I was hoping for, being so selfish and irresponsible."

His break was almost over, and he needed to get back to work. Kyoya stood up as well and bit his lip. "We will talk about this later," he told her. "I know there is something you are hiding from me."

She cleaned her nose and ran out of the room. Kyoya took his jacket and got up. God, he was slowly getting sick of his life. Couldn't people just be straightforward. At some point in his life, he loved Haruhi for being blunt and honest about everything. She said what she thought and didn't speak in riddles. But now everything had changed.

He didn't want to see her at all, and the last two weeks were an utter hell. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she would allow some shameless trollop watch over their son. And what made him especially pissed was that she thought he was trying to get in her pants. He wrinkled his face in disgust.

He headed for the door when suddenly Tanaka spoke, stopping him. "This is probably not my business, Ootori-san," he said in a cutting tone. "But I can't stand seeing her so broken all because of you and your family. She couldn't stop crying since the meeting with your father. I am sure you understand why she doesn't want to continue seeing you."

Kyoya stared at him surprised. "I care about Yuki-san a lot," the man explained with a sigh. "She is like a little sister to me, and I won't allow anyone to hurt her."

"She met with my father?" Kyoya clenched his fist. The old man must have found out about the divorce. Kyoya knew that he wouldn't be able to keep in secret. He didn't think, though, his father would try to meet with Yuki.

"Yes," Tanaka said, shifting away. "You shouldn't put Yuki-san in this kind of situation. She is not a toy to play with and then throw away."

"I would advise you, Tanaka-san, to be more careful with such accusations. I am certain you mean well, but I don't appreciate being insulted like this. I am not playing with Yuki."

"You are not," Tanaka scoffed. "Your father seems to think she is a temporary entertainment."

Tanaka pressed his lips into a tight line, bowed politely and walked away. Kyoya narrowed his eyes. _He thinks of her as a little sister, sure he does!_

He walked out of the room. He would talk to his father right away. The old man had no right to poke his nose into his personal life.

[***]

"Where is she?" Yoshio barked. "You should have stopped her. She wasn't well enough to go home on her own.

"I am sorry, sir," the secretary apologized again. "She didn't listen to me when I told her to stay here and wait for you to arrive. The moment she opened her eyes, she left."

Such an insolent woman! Yoshio couldn't stand that about Kyoya's wife. No wonder the marriage was failing. Yoshio angrily shook his head, grumbling under his breath and took out his phone to call the girl. The signal went for a few times, and then it was turned off. He tried to call again, but the number was not available suddenly. So she turned her phone off. He couldn't believe it.

"Please, call Kyoya and ask him to come and see me," Yoshio said finally, sitting down.

He was going to have an extremely serious conversation with his son. He wouldn't allow any more of this defiance. Especially after making sure that Ito's daughter understood that he would never allow her relationship with Kyoya. He opened the documents that had been put on his desk by his secretary and needed to be signed and took the pen.

The door was swung open, and Yoshio lifted his head. Kyoya was standing at his door. His son didn't look impressed. Yoshio smirked.

"You are quick," he said, getting up.

Kyoya snorted. "You think you still have any right to interfere?" he asked, glaring at the old man. "You thought I would just allow you to meet with Yuki and threaten her?"

Yoshio chuckled amused. "Ito must be very proud of his spoiled brat that runs after married men," Yoshio said harshly. "I will not allow you sling mud at our family reputation. Stop these childish games and go back to your family. I have warned you that a cross-dresser's daughter wasn't suited to be your wife, and you didn't listen to me. What do you want now?"

"My marriage with Haruhi has nothing to do with Yuki," Kyoya stated. "I was already planning to divorce her long before I met Yuki."

"There will be no divorce," Yoshio said, his tone laced with anger.

"You can't stop me, Father," Kyoya warned him.

"Don't make me," Yoshio's voice went equally low and bore a strange tone.

"Kyoya-sama, Yoshio-sama," Tachibana walked in and bowed politely.

He was breathless, his face heated, and he had something in his hand.

"What has happened, Tachibana-san," Kyoya asked surprised.

"Haruhi-sama has been abducted and the kidnappers had made contact," Tachibana explained, biting his lip.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for reading.


	25. Chapter 25

New Chapter! I am working on the last chapter of _Cunning_ so my updates might become a little slow, hopefully not!

* * *

"What?"

Tachibana bowed urgently, doing it more of a habit, than actual thoughtfulness, as he looked really stressed and his facial muscles were more strained than normally. Kyoya and Yoshio looked at each other as if to confirm that whatever they heard wasn't just their imagination.

"What has happened, Tachibana-san?" Kyoya asked, focusing his attention on the man.

"I was called home by the head of personnel," he answered, exhaling sharply. "A package was left by the door that no one expected, and as per security protocols, I was called to check it. This was in the package."

He gestured towards the USB flash drive in his hands. Both Yoshio and Kyoya stared impatiently at the man, whose face bore a hardened expression. "There is a video send by the kidnappers. I have tried to contact with Haruhi-sama, but her phone was turned off, and so I hurried to check the authenticity of the video."

He placed the flash drive on the table. "The tech department told me that it was genuine and wasn't tempered with."

There was an expression of disbelief on Kyoya's face as he stared at the object on the table and then back at the head of his security.

"How is that even possible?" his father's voice snapped him out of momentary daze. "How could she have been abducted? She was here like an hour ago."

"What's on the video?" Kyoya asked quickly. "What do they want?"

Tachibana inserted the flash drive into the computer and clicked on the video. Both Yoshio and Kyoya leaned forward to stare at the screen. It was a slightly dark, dimly lit room, and Haruhi was sitting on a chair. Her head was hanging down. It didn't appear she was conscious. There was nothing else around. Nothing that could help them deduce where she was taken to or who even took her.

Kyoya's fingers turned white from the amount of force he put to hold the side of the table. His brain still couldn't process that she was abducted. It sounded like some stupid joke. His eyes was glued on the screen. He was trying to understand if she was still breathing or not. The mere idea, that she might have been not, made him sick.

Suddenly the camera moved and a masked man, appearing on the screen, made a piece sign, lifting up two of his finger in a V-shape. He giggled strangely and extended his hand to grab the camera.

"So listen here, rich jerks, we have your little princess, and if we don't get paid, she is going to do the paying," he giggled more, and there was someone mumbling something dissatisfied, which made the masked man shake his head and tsk, annoyed.

"If you want her alive and well, you will do as I say. Make sure not to have any police in this business or the princess―," he turned the camera towards Haruhi and then back at him. "The princess will be very sorry."

Kyoya paled. His heartbeat quickened. The room suddenly felt small and nauseating, as if it was pressuring him down and he didn't have place to move. He wanted to kill this asshole. He was going to kill him. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. Just so when he got his hands on him. This son of a bitch was going to be sorry for his miserable existence.

"I am kind of very kind here," the man declared, laughing like he was amused, "so, I will allow the little princess leave if you pay the ransom."

The camera shifted again, as the man was walking somewhere, and then it turned upwards, and Haruhi's unconscious face appeared on the screen. Kyoya's breathing stilled in his lungs. He man grabbed her head and lifted it up. Kyoya winced and bit his lip in anger. "100,000,000 yen must be prepared or we are going to cut her into pieces."

The air suddenly wasn't enough. Kyoya wondered why his heartbeat was so slow, as if his body was freezing. "We will contact you about how it should be transferred."

The man laughed again, someone in the distance called him an idiot, and then camera shifted and the video ended.

"The money they are asking isn't what I have expected," Yoshio said, cutting the heavy silence with his low tone. "It's strange they would abduct her and ask for so little."

Kyoya rubbed his forehead. He needed to sit down. He needed to think. "We will prepare the money and wait," Yoshio spoke. "It's very little to care and put her life at risk unnecessarily."

Her life was already at risk. There was no guarantee those psychos would let her go. Kyoya cupped his face and lowered his head. No, no he wasn't going to let them just go free like that.

"How was the package delivered?" he asked without lifting his head to look at Tachibana-san.

"It was left by the door. One of the maids found it," Tachibana answered. "I have my men checking the security cameras now. After the authenticity check of the video, I hurried here as soon as possible."

"She was here just an hour ago," Yoshio said. "If only that woman was sensible and stayed here like I have instructed."

"Why was she even here?" Kyoya turned his attention to Yoshio.

"I needed to talk to her about your divorce," Yoshio barked. "Surely, you don't think I will let things go out of control because, you decided to have another of your immature fits!"

"Another of my immature fits?" Kyoya's glare intensified, but he decided to drop it for the moment. It didn't matter now. The only thing that mattered now was Haruhi's safety. He would have this conversation later.

"Yes," Tachibana answered his phone quickly. His face wrinkled, as he listened to whatever the caller was speaking. "Yes, did you make sure everything? Good, then bring the files to Yoshio-sama's office right away."

He turned off his phone. "She was abducted from this building," he said. "I have asked Harada-san to order his men to look for her trail, before I came here, and they discovered on the security footage a man drugging her in the elevator."

"What?" Kyoya got up to pace in the room. "How could have nobody noticed? There are millions of guards in this building. How could anyone abduct Haruhi in the broad daylight from the headquarters of Ootori group? It is absurd."

"They took the elevator to the parking floor, and a truck was waiting for them," Tachibana informed them whatever he was told on the phone. "Harada-san is trying to locate the truck now."

"Collect the team," Kyoya said, his voice becoming cold and practical. "Everyone needs to be questioned at home and here as well. Especially, the security team who was on the watch. Try to find their trail and prepare for interference."

"Kyoya," Yoshio spoke. "Wouldn't it be better to just wait and do as they say? If there is someone here working on their side, they might get information on what we are doing, and that might jeopardize the situation."

"Thank you, Father," Kyoya nodded. "That's a good point. Have the head of Onion Squad, Harada-san, isolate and interrogate every single one of them."

Yoshio took his phone to make a phone call. "And Father," Yoshio looked at Kyoya. "I don't want anyone to know about this. It might..."

Yoshio nodded. "Sir," Tachiaba spoke. "I... I am sure everything will be alright with Haruhi-sama. She is a strong woman."

Kyoya sighed and gave the man a slight nod. Tachibana bowed again and went to see preparations and do as he was ordered.

This was insane. The thought of something happening to her made him weak. Did he...? He needed to collect himself. He needed to be in the best state of his mind to make sure that Haruhi would return home safe. Riichi! He needed to strengthen the security at home. Who knew what could happen! He couldn't trust anyone at the moment.

"...Yes, and make sure they don't have any means of communicating with the outside world," Yoshio finished his conversation with Goro Harada.

"I need to have Riichi moved somewhere more safe," Kyoya said, getting up.

"He will be safest at home with Saori," Yoshio said.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for the feedback. Next chapter will be from Haruhi's perspective.


	26. Chapter 26

Here is the new chapter and seems like I had time to write it for today's update.

* * *

Her mouth was dry. She pressed her tongue against the roof of her mouth, trying to wet her tongue, and the bitter taste startled her and made her wrinkle her nose. She needed water. She wanted to drink. She tried to move, but somehow her body was too weak, slow, heavy, as if bound down.

She groaned, as she tried to shift. Her vision was dull and blurry. Colors were mixed into each other, and she couldn't differentiate between different shapes and hues, as they were melting into one another, forming endless bright strings. She blinked and felt tears escape her eyes. The wetness on her cheeks felt uncomfortable.

There was a steady throbbing pain in the side of her head. It was slow and mild, but slight movement made it bolt in her brain and shook her body with stinging pain. She whimpered and pressed her teeth tightly into each other.

 _Where was she?_

She blinked again. The distortion in her vision started to clear. More tears prickled her face, as they streamed from the side of her eyes. She rubbed her tongue against her teeth, as if to rid herself from the bitter, strange taste in her mouth and nose.

 _What was it? Some kind of medication?_

Her wrists felt sore and feet wouldn't move. The blurry spots gradually cleared out, and she gazed around confused. She was in a dimly lit large room. Strange strangled noise was coming from the neighboring room. Someone was yelling there. She couldn't figure out the words. Her head was clouded. The room around her, though, slowly gained a clear shape.

 _How did she get here? What had happened to her?_

She looked down at her bound legs and arms, and panicked for a short moment, until memories flashed back in her head. Someone had grabbed her in the elevator when she was leaving the Ootori group. They had used a medically prescribed anesthetic, that had such a strong dosage, that knocked her out completely. She couldn't remember the person's face.

 _Who had taken her? What were they trying to do?_

She shook her arms, trying to unbound the knots, keeping her down. The way she was tied up was unimpressive. It was sloppy and unprofessional, but the drug they have used wasn't something a common thug from the street could get their hands on. When she had smelled the pungent smell of the anesthetic against her nose, she expected worse. Who were these people and why did they drag her here?

She took a deep breath. Her head still ached, and she was slightly dazed. She needed to take a moment to clear her mind and collect her thoughts. Panicking wouldn't help, it would only cloud her judgement, and she would make mistakes.

Haruhi was not an active field agent or some sort of superhero. She was a lawyer and spend 90% of her work-time in her office analyzing complex data. She still had to take physical fitness exams, but her work didn't involve anything active. She was working with counter-intelligence material and had to use her brain and not muscles. But even so, she had been actively training in martial arts, not only because she thought it would be best to be prepared, but also because her mother was skilled in it.

She moved her arms in slow motion, trying to lose the knots without getting her wrists sore. Strong, sudden movements wouldn't do anything, but hurt her skin. She concentrated on shifting her wrists up and down, until the space between the rope and her flesh became wider.

She stopped when the noises from outside stopped, and then someone screamed. Who were these people? She thought for a moment, it could have been some way of frightening her after her argument with Watanabe, but the idiot didn't have the guts to pull something like that, and if that were the case, she wouldn't be left alone like this.

No! Whoever abducted her had no idea about her work or skills. She held her breath and concentrated her hearing.

"I have told you we should have asked for more money," a grumpy voice complained. "We are taking a big risk. Besides, if boss finds out that we took such a deal and didn't tell him, he will have our heads."

The knots were getting lose, but she also was becoming impatient. She tilted her arms upwards and circled her wrists. The rope opened up, and Haruhi used the free hand to undo the knots of the other one. It took her less than a second to untie the wrappings around her feet. Just as she was about to get up and move, she heard loud shuffling from outside―someone was opening the door.

She froze in place. She didn't know who these people were and what they wanted. She also didn't know how many of them there were and how armed they were. It was better to act safe, until she knew what she was up against. She quickly wrapped the ropes around her and sat straight in the chair, tilting her head sideways, pretending to be unconscious.

The metallic door creaked as it opened, and the bright light from outside almost made Haruhi flinch away. She controlled herself quickly and stayed still in her place. The light from outside also meant that she was in a room closer to the exit. The light was too bright to be coming from a lamp.

"She is still out?" she heard a man's voice. "I have told you that drug was too strong. What if she never wakes up? How are we going to transfer her? We will never get the money if she doesn't wake up. You think Ootoris are going to pay for her corpse."

Haruhi's heartbeat slowed down and calmed. This was a good news. She was expecting the worst. But these people abducted her just for ransom.

"She will wake up don't worry. The doc told us it will knock her out, not kill her," the other one said laughing. He seemed to be younger judging from his voice.

"She has been out for an entire day," the man complained. "Are you sure?"

She has been unconscious for that long? What kind of dosage had they used on her? Everyone must have gone crazy by now. Oh, God! Riichi! She hoped her baby was fine.

"Besides, don't you think that the doctor is going to be pissed that we didn't contact him and instead are willing to trade her off?" the man asked, cleaning his throat and spitting with a sound that made Haruhi sick.

"By the time he figures out, we will be loaded with money and out of country," the younger one said cheerfully.

Someone ordered them to abduct her? Haruhi now was curious. She already knew that not everyone could afford the kind of sedative they had used to make her unconscious for so long. They mentioned a doctor. Was that a real doctor or some sort of nickname?

"Well, make sure to do everything correctly," the older man sighed. "Once we get the money, we should flee. Otherwise the boss will kill us for sure."

So there were just the two of them. She could take them out.

She felt an arm on her, someone grabbed her chin and lifted her face up. There was a light slap on her cheek. "Wake up sweetheart," she heard the younger man's voice. "Wake up, or I might want to wake you up with my kisses."

The guy wailed in pain, because Haruhi's sharp stiletto heel made a contact with his privates. She didn't lose time and grabbed the hem of his shirt to pull him down and kicked him on the delicate connecting bones of his knee to get him on floor.

"What the hell?" the other man rushed forward.

Haruhi pulled the gun out of the younger one's belt and shoot the older one in the knee. The guy fell down insistently.

"Good morning guys," she smiled. "Thank you for the sleep. I haven't rested for a long while. It was good, but your services no longer will be needed."

[***]

They both were tied down, and Haruhi even put a little bit of effort to wrap up the guy's wound. It must have hurt horribly, because the bullet was still in the wound.

"So," she said, sitting down on the chair and looking down at the two men, who had abducted her. "I suppose it would be nice if you told me why you decided to kidnap me and bring me into this place."

There was a short silence. Haruhi wasn't amused. This was tiring, and she was hungry, and she wanted to be home with Riichi or in a nice, hot bath.

"If you don't speak, I will just shoot the two of you," she said calmly. "Nobody is going to miss you. Everyone would think, 'what a brave girl! Defended herself against scums who abducted her.'"

"We just wanted the money," the older one who had a wound said.

"Where did you get the drug?" she asked.

"Don't tell her," the younger one complained. Haruhi swatted him on the head.

"If you want to stay alive you better speak," she threatened.

"It was some doctor," the older guy said. "He had given us the drug and told us where to find you. And he also said he would take care of the security, so we can take you."

Haruhi narrowed her eyes. Some kind of doctor who wanted to have her abducted. Who could that be? Her mind started a rigorous search. Someone who had access to Ootori groups' security team and could pull something like that and also knew that she was there. Was it her father-in-law?

But what would he accomplish if he did something like that? Maybe, he just wanted to have her frightened. Or maybe he wanted her dead. He was the one who said death was the only way out of the marriage. Maybe, he wanted Kyoya to marry that Yuki girl, but didn't want a scandal, and her death would be an excellent opening. A cold shiver trembled her body.

Or was it Akito? That creep was after her. It could be also Kyoya's eldest brother, Yuuichi. Although, she couldn't find a reason why he would want to kidnap her other than maybe to make some sort of point at Kyoya.

"What is this doctor's name?" she asked, hoping her voice didn't sound nervous.

She was scared to think that it could be Kyoya. He was an Ootori, and these two idiots could have mixed him up for a doctor. No! No! She didn't want to know.

"Tanaka Ikki," the man said.

Tanaka Ikki? Where did she hear that name? It sounded so familiar. She cleaned her throat, a little relaxed that Ootoris had nothing to do with her kidnapping.

She took the mans phone and called. "Hikaru?"

"Where the hell are you?" the twin yelled. "I have been stuck in your office since morning. Don't tell me you are having some sort of drama with Kyoya."

"I had a circumstance," Haruhi said. "Please, try to find my location and send a team. It's code 127"

"What?" Hikaru screamed. "Are you fine?"

"Yes," she said with a laughter. "But some here not so much."

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. Please, leave me your thoughts on it. Next chapter is going to be from Kyoya's perspective.


	27. Chapter 27

New chapter for this story. Hope you will enjoy it and don't forget to leave me your thoughts on it. :)

* * *

"Here drink this," Yoshio Ootori stretched a cup of hot coffee to his son.

Kyoya rubbed his eyes. He hadn't slept the whole night. His eyes stung and felt a little dry and sore. He stared at the coffee cup in his father's hand as if not comprehending what was happening, but then he leaned forward and accepted it.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"I have just talked to Saori," Yoshio said, sitting down. "Riichi is doing fine."

Kyoya nodded absentmindedly. This wasn't the first sleepless night of his life, mind it, there were many, but he couldn't remember any more of an agonizing night than this one. He sipped the bitter liquid, and the warmth soothed his parched throat, and the refreshing smell gently woken up his senses.

It had been 24 hours, and Kyoya didn't wish to think about the statistics of what that meant. There was no news from Haruhi. The kidnappers didn't make any contact, and the search team didn't make any progress. They found the truck from the security footage abandoned. But it gave them no clue on how to continue the search. Harada Goro was still questioning the guards who were on the watch when Haruhi was taken, and there was no progress there, either.

"You don't look alright," Yoshio commented, staring at his son flatly.

Kyoya swallowed the last gulps of coffee and put the cup down on the table. He could hear his father's voice, but the words the man uttered didn't make sense to him, as his mind was in a temporary daze. He didn't want to think what could it mean that the abductors didn't contact for money. His heart was beating erratically and then slowing down every time he considered the possibility.

He felt sick. He felt broken. He felt like part of him had been suffocating, as he was waiting to hear anything at all. Was this how he was supposed to feel?

"I am sure they will contact soon," Yoshio suddenly said, his voice bleak, but his words were meant to be comforting, and Kyoya didn't know how to react.

He started to pace in the room. Every moment was becoming harder and harder to think. "This isn't good," he murmured, cupping his face.

"And with that mind were you going to divorce?" his father scoffed. "I don't understand you at all."

"I..." he realized if he spoke, his voice would break. Tears threatened to spill, and he didn't want to cry in front of his father.

He didn't even cry when he was five and had broken his arm. Did feelings make people weak? He felt weak, like someone got hold of his oxygen supply and now was slowly torturing him, giving him enough air to breathe, but not enough to function, reminding that life could end any second. Kyoya was scared. He felt powerless.

"I am sorry," he mumbled. "I need a moment."

He walked out of his father's office and went to the bathroom. He needed to collect himself, make a new plan. He needed to do something, maybe review the video again. Maybe it would have some sort of clue, and he could find out something that would help them to find Haruhi. He washed his face. Cold water didn't help much, but the suddenty of it made him refresh a little.

His phone rung. His heart skipped a beat, as he hurried to answer it. It was Tachibana.

"Sir," he spoke urgently. "We have found the guy who had delivered the package. "We are questioning him now. It doesn't seem he knew the kidnappers. But we might get on their trail. They seem to be part of some sort of minor gang. I will contact you as soon as we finish the questioning. Any instructions?"

That was, at least, something.

"No," Kyoya cleaned his throat. "Send me the address, I will come."

"Are you sure, Sir?" Tachibana sounded surprised.

"Yes," Kyoya's voice went low.

When he got his hands on these bastards, they were going to pray to be dead. He turned the phone off and walked out. He hurried to Yoshio's office to grab his jacket. His mind was slowly contemplating on what kind of torture he was going to put through those who dared to mess with someone he... loved. And even if she didn't love him back and even if she wanted to part, he wanted her to be happy and safe.

Was she scared? Was she hurt? He didn't want to think how scared she must feel, but he would make sure to bring her home. His father was speaking with Harada Goro, who had walked in while he was in the bathroom. Their voices were low and slightly muffled. They both stopped and stared at him. Kyoya's heart immediately jumped in his chest. Did something bad happen?

"Is there anything new?" he asked quickly.

Harada bowed politely. "One of the security members ran away while asking out to go to bathroom," Harada reported. "We are searching for him now."

"Locate his family," Yoshio ordered, twisting his lips into an ugly smile. "He might want to be back. I can't tolerate traitors."

Kyoya's expression slightly darkened at the tone his father used. He knew his father wasn't the most forgiving person, but he didn't know if he wanted to know what his words meant right now. He grabbed his jacket.

"Are you going somewhere?" his father asked, as Harada exited the room.

"Tachibana found the guy who delivered the package, and I want to question him myself," he blurted.

There was a short knock on the door and then a moment later the door was slowly opened. Both Yoshio and Kyoya stared at it impatiently. A short, thin guy with the world's messiest hair and unkept appearance entered in. He closed the door behind himself and scratched his head hesitantly, then bowed clumsily. There was a folder in his hand, that he had pressed against his lab coat. Kyoya wondered why one of the lab assistants even walked into his father's office at this time of the day.

"Ootori-sama," the guy stammered, walking closer in slow steps, as if expecting to be slapped. "You have asked me yesterday to bring the test results immediately."

"Oh, it was you," Yoshio said. "I didn't remember how you looked. Bring them here."

The guy smiled, as if being invited made him the happiest person in the world, and rushed forward. "Here they are," he put them on Yoshio's desk with a grin on his face. "I was the one who did the testing. So, congratulations, I guess."

Yoshio wrinkled his nose. Who hired his moron? He thought Ootori group had the best specialists. Why was he congratulating wile handing results of a blood test?

The guy smiled again awkwardly and ran out as soon as he could.

"What is this about," Kyoya asked staring, at his father and the folder.

"When Haruhi was here, she had fainted," Yoshio explained, grabbing the folder. "I have called one of the assistants to do a blood test, to make sure she is healthy."

Kyoya nodded. He would have been more invested to know the results if not the current situation. Yoshio took the paper out of the folder, and his eyes grew wide in disbelief.

"What is it," Kyoya walked closer, wondering what could have possibly surprised his normally collected father.

"She is pregnant," Yoshio mumbled.

Kyoya froze in place. He blinked. "What?"

"She is pregnant," Yoshio repeated, standing up. "From the looks of it two weeks. You normally wouldn't be able to tell, as the symptoms don't show so early, but the blood test can―"

"How can she be pregnant?" Kyoya interrupted his father.

"You tell me," Yoshio scoffed. "She is your wife, and it was you who were sporting those scratches for the last two weeks."

Realization twinkled in Kyoya's eyes. That night. That night when they were drunk.

"I suppose, there will be no divorce now for sure," Yoshio smirked. "Now we need to find her."

* * *

Well, here is the chapter for today and I am updating earlier than usual. Please leave me your impressions. What do you expect now to happen?


	28. Chapter 28

Here is the new chapter. It continues from where it was left on 26th chapter.

* * *

"I am on it," Hikaru said. "I thought when you didn't show up something happened between you and the demon king."

"No," Haruhi shifted, looking scathingly at the tied up criminals. "Some assholes decided to abduct me for ransom."

"They are so dead," Hikaru announced, and then there was a triumphant squeal. "Alright, I tracked your location. I will collect a team and send them there."

"I will be waiting, and please, find out the situation at home. They must be thinking I am kept hostage. I am worried about Riichi."

"Alright," Hikaru said. "I will make some calls. I am sure he is fine. Anything else?"

"Tell Arai to buy me chocolate-strawberry-lemons ice-cream," she said after moment of thought.

"What?" Hikaru said baffled. "Are you serious? That place is a crimescene for your information."

"Hey, I am hungry, you jerk," she screamed. "Just tell him to bring me some goddamn food, I haven't eaten since ages."

"Fine, don't scream at me as if I am asking you to sacrifice your firstborn," Hikaru chuckled. "You will get your ice-cream."

"Good," Haruhi chuckled as well. She was so thirsty and hungry, and she was worried about Riichi.

"Kazukiyo," Hikaru's voice was heard from the other side of the line. "We have a code 117 situation with the boss. Collect your dummies we are going to make a visit to a beautiful mountainous resort."

"I am in mountains?" Haruhi snorted. "How did these two morons even get me here?"

She turned her gaze at the two men on the floor and glared at them. They looked back at her and tried to move away instinctively.

"Who the hell are you?" the younger one wrinkled his nose. "We were duped into abducting some―"

The guy wailed when Haruhi slapped him. "Shut up," she told him. "I have a headache because of the two of you."

"Boss," Hikaru called. "Is everything alright there?"

"Yes," Haruhi said. "I have things under my control. Don't worry."

"Alright then," Hikaru told her. "See you soon."

Haruhi turned off the phone and sat down again. She wondered if anyone got worried about her at all. Riichi must have missed her, but he was too young to understand why she wasn't around, and that was for the best. She didn't want her precious baby to worry about her. Ootoris maybe were having some sort of celebration that she was abducted. Maybe they wouldn't have to put up with a commoner like her without looking bad, or getting their hands dirty.

Her heart ached, as the thoughts crossed her mind. Did Kyoya even think of her? Or was he relieved too that she might be gone for good? She would have never thought he was that kind of person even if they were going to divorce, but after what happened with Fumi, she wasn't sure she knew him at all. Taking advantage of a poor young girl like that wasn't something she would ever expect him to do, but he did that. So who knew!

It took them around an hour to arrive. Everyone was dressed in their special uniforms, even Soga decided to drop his usual suit for a uniform. Hikaru, on the other hand, looked like he just stepped out of a modern-punk fashion runaway; his stylishly cut hair expertly brushed and sleeked, wearing an expensively designed jumpsuit, that made him look like some sort of high-end fashion model. He looked quite amused when he spotted the roughed up thugs on the floor.

"You don't lose your touch," he commented cheerfully, giving Haruhi a warm hug. "Arai, bring the boss's ice-cream. She deserves the best."

Arai rushed towards them, and Haruhi's mouth watered at the prospect of fruity-chocolaty ice-cream.

"I was so worried, Haruhi-san," the guy mumbled, frantically checking Haruhi for wounds.

"I am fine," Haruhi said gently. "I think the wounded guy needs more attention. He might pass out any moment from the amount of blood he had lost."

She grabbed the ice-cream bowl and opened it. This thing looked absolutely delicious, if only she could dip pickles in them... Wait, what? What kind of weird cravings did she get? Was it the side-effects of the drug? She started to scoop spoonful of the delicious fluffy substance and eat it like it was the only food in the world.

The twin grinned, seeing her enthusiasm and appetite.

"Riichi is fine," he told her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "He is staying with your mother-in-law. It was actually pretty hard to get this information. There is some sort of suspension, martial law at your home. Everyone was held for questioning. Seems like these two assholes contacted them and demanded money, and the Onion Squad was carrying out an investigation. I had to flirt with the gardener to get hold of this information."

Haruhi chuckled. "I would love to see that," she said, licking the spoon. "Well, all of the members of the Ootori private force are well trained. Some of them are ex military."

"What are you going to do?" Hikaru asked. "Because they are searching for you. They even contacted the syndicate that these two are affiliated with."

Haruhi was slightly surprised that they would go such lengths to find her, but maybe it was matter of pride for them and nothing else. They wouldn't want anyone to think that any member of Ootori family―and she was currently an Ootori by marriage―could be abducted. That would send the wrong messaged, and maybe, rubbed her bastard of a husband the wrong way.

"I will talk to Soga, and we will plan everything out. We will need to come to some sort of agreement with the police. But I would prefer if Kyoya didn't get any contact with these two. I don't want them to blurt out anything about my superior fighting skills," she laughed.

"You seem awfully cheerful for someone who has been abducted, you know?" Hikaru told her with an amused snort.

"Maybe because I got some good sleep finally," she joked. "Insomnia makes you cranky."

"I don't know," Hikaru smiled fondly. "You look too cheerful. Anyways, I will work on a cover story, and we will contact the police. I hope you have Oscar-worthy crying skills."

Haruhi chuckled. "You want me to sob and cry in the police station?" she asked.

"Wouldn't be so bad," Hikaru winked. "Unless you want demon lord to know what you have been up to."

"Nah," Haruhi shook her head. "I will cry my eyes out. Just wait and see."

"Ootori-san," Soga Kazukiyo walked up to them. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you, Soga-san," she nodded politely. "I am fine. I just want everything to be arranged as soon as possible."

"We are working on it," the man replied. "Is there anything else we should do?"

"Yes," Haruhi said with a smile. "Find a man named Tanaka Ikki. He is a doctor from what I know."

"Tanaka Ikki?" Soga looked surprised. "Isn't he working with your husband? The researcher from Ito Pharmaceuticals?"

Realization dawned on Haruhi. That's where she had heard the name. Could it possibly be...?

* * *

Thank you for your amazing feedback. I was feeling so tired today, but updating because your kind response inspired me. :) Anyways, I hope you will like this chapter. In the next chapter Kyoya and Haruhi are going to meet finally after the kidnapping event. What do you expect? What do you think will happen? Please leave me your opinions.


	29. Chapter 29

Next Chapter is up, and I hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

"We don't want problems with you, Ootori," the guy said, cracking his knuckles. "Once we find them, I will hand them to you as a sign of a good faith. They have betrayed me too. I don't take that kindly."

Kyoya's facial muscles remained stiff, as he stared at the head of the gang, the kidnappers belonged to. He narrowed his eyes. A girl leaned down and poured tea for him. Kyoya tilted his head sideways. The guy with shabby clothing, badly inked tattoos sipped his tea, making a loud gurgling noise. It almost made the youngest son of Ootori Yoshio wrinkle his nose.

The other men looked just as terrible; some of them younger than their boss and others―older than him. They were standing on the corner, staring at him like he was some sort of novelty. They all looked surprised and a little excited by his appearance. He could tell from their glances that none of them knew about his wife's abduction. But the fact remained that two of the members went behind their boss's back and took a deal on the side.

Kyoya leaned forward to grab the teacup. He held it up elegantly and sipped from it quietly. Despite his stressed and disheveled state, he couldn't help, but keep his manners graceful.

"I would appreciate if you contact me in case there is some kind of information," he said politely, although, the tone he used made it clear that he wasn't asking. It was an order.

"Of course," the mob-head nodded, scratching his head.

Kyoya stood up. His body, his expression, his posture; all was perfect, impeccably composed, but what he felt was a pure agony. He felt he could broke down any second. He walked towards the door, and his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. It must have been his father. He took it out and stared at the unknown number apprehensively. What if these were the kidnappers?

Tachibana shot him a quick look, and Kyoya motioned him to wait. "Yes," he answered.

A second later an array of emotions passed through his face. "Thank you."

He sighed relieved and turned off the phone. His heartbeat had quickened. A rush of Adrenalin made him feel lightheaded.

"Tachibana-san, please, contact my father, Haruhi has been found. A detective from a police station has just contacted me."

Tachibana's face suddenly lit up, and he nodded. "Yes, sir," he bowed. "Would you like me to take you there?"

"No," Kyoya shook his head. "I will drive myself."

[***]

The police station was crowded. Kyoya's steps were swift. His heart was beating erratically. Part of him was scared that once he stepped in, he wouldn't find Haruhi inside. Why was he feeling this way? The clamor inside the detective's office went down when they noticed him.

Kyoya's breath hitched.

There she was... sitting on the chair, her hair disheveled, a big scarf draped over her frail shoulders. He could see her shoulder's shaking. She was crying. His heart stopped. She was crying. Crying...? Why was she crying? Was she hurt? Did those bastards do something to her? The blood froze in his veins.

His feet dragged forward on their own, mechanically. She turned suddenly and their eyes met. Her eyes were tear-filled, and his heart clenched in his chest. He knelt down and hugged her. She went stiff in his arms, but he couldn't make himself let go of her. She was so thin, so fragile, so breakable. His heart fluttered in his chest abruptly.

"Are you alright?" he murmured quickly. "Is everything okay with you? It doesn't hurt anywhere, right? Did they hurt you?"

His words became even more incoherent, as her sobbing unexpectedly stopped, and she looked at him with her red eyes. Her face was flushed with blush, and her cheeks were wet. Was she scared? What did they do to her? She stared at him with some sort of strange awe, surprise bewilderment, as if she wasn't expecting to see him at all. He leaned forward, still on his knees, on the dirty floor of the police station, hugging her close as she was sitting on the chair.

"I am fine," she mumbled in a low tone, so low and strange that he only could hear, because his head had leaned closer to her mouth. "Riichi?"

"He is safe," his breath wavered, as if he was struggling to keep the air in his lungs. "He had missed you, and he is alright. He is with my mother."

Haruhi moved away, and they looked at each other for a moment. She looked a little surprised, and Kyoya wondered if that was just his imagination. She nodded silently and tried to push his arms away. For a moment Kyoya was reluctant to let her go, but then he realized that she needed space.

He turned to the policeman. "I want to see the kidnappers," he said in a cold tone.

The man's eyes traveled around the room as if he afraid of staring back at Kyoya's face, then he shook his head, mumbling something under his breath that Kyoya couldn't quite make out. "I am sorry, sir," he said politely, '"but you can't see them. They are currently being interrogated."

"They have kidnapped my wife," Kyoya said flatly. "I think I have the right to see them."

"I am afraid it is not possible," the man mumbled annoyed that he had to put up with some rich asshole who always got his way. "All the more reason! You are a member of victim's family, we can't allow you to meet with the criminals."

For some reason, the guy stared at his wife pointedly, and Kyoya didn't like it at all. He sighed. He would make sure to see them. He just needed to make couple of calls. For now, he had to back down. It wasn't the time to argue with this moron. Haruhi was safe, and that was all that mattered.

"Ootori-san, if you may come here to sign couple of documents and give us statements," another man interjected.

Kyoya turned and glared at the guy. No way he would leave Haruhi's side right now.

"Shiro-san," the detective smiled awkwardly, trying to diffuse the situation. "That can be arranged for another time. Right now Ootori-san is too concerned about his wife."

"But we need to fill up the paperwork now," the guy insisted, not realizing that his boss was giving him secret signals to shut up and get the hell out of the room.

Kyoya looked at the guy and sighed. "Fine," he said coldly. "Besides, I really want to know how you found Haruhi."

He lowered his head and planted a light kiss on Haruhi's head which made the young woman almost fall from her chair. "I will be in a moment," he told her gently.

[***]

Kyoya's behavior was strange. Why was he acting like he was worried? Was it some sort of show? No, it couldn't be it. He normally was colder to her when they were in public. It was a code to not show any affection. Haruhi scrunched her face and sighed when he insisted that they needed to visit hospital. She wanted to go home, take a shower or a good, warm bath, play with Riichi and sleep. Maybe also eat something nice? Something nice like fancy tuna, after all, there should have been some sort of benefit from her marriage to this rich bastard.

"Maybe tomorrow," she told him, too tired to argue with him. "I will rest today, and I will see a doctor tomorrow. I am fine. It's not like they did anything to me. I was unconscious all the time, and then the police came."

"I can't believe an old woman was hiking in that area and heard your screams," Kyoya said suddenly. "I think we should meet her and thank her."

That was the official cover story Hikaru came up with. Haruhi nearly flinched, hearing those words from Kyoya's mouth. If this suspicious bastard started to dig, everything would fall apart. Hikaru should have found a better story. She didn't think Kyoya would hear it though. She told them to keep things discreet. Maybe that's why he agreed to speak to the officer.

"I was lucky," she mumbled. "I want to quickly forget about it all and go home."

"You should see a doctor," Kyoya said again. "If you don't want to go to a hospital, I will call someone to come home."

"You can see I am fine," Haruhi sighed. "There is no need."

"They have given you some sort of drug," Kyoya hissed. "That could have affected the health of the baby."

"Baby?" Haruhi rolled her eyes. "What baby?"

"You are pregnant," Kyoya told her. "Two weeks."

* * *

I hope you will like this chapter. I started my main research work and was travelling. Finally in a hotel and with internet. Hope you are having a nice day.


	30. Chapter 30

Here is the new chapter. I hope you are still enjoying this story.

* * *

She almost fainted, and if not Kyoya holding her up, she would have been smeared against the hard concrete floor. What the actual heck? She was pregnant? How? When? Wait! Two weeks? Was this a prank? She gulped and stared at Kyoya. He wouldn't joke about something like this and not especially after what happened. But wait how the hell would he know that she was pregnant? She didn't even know that.

Wasn't this supposed to work the other way around where she would tell him that she was pregnant, not him announcing it as if it was a casual news?

"Are you alright?" he asked quickly. "I knew that you are not doing well. We need to see a doctor right away."

"Wait a second!" Haruhi protested, trying to get away from Kyoya. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean that you are not feeling well, and you should see a doctor," Kyoya argued. "I don't want to hear any protests this time."

"No, wait," Haruhi stepped back. "The thing you said before that."

"That you are pregnant?"

"YES!" Haruhi shouted. "How the hell am I pregnant? How do you even know that?"

"The day you visited my father and fainted, he had taken a blood sample to make sure you were alright and the results showed that you were pregnant," Kyoya explained. "And I guess that day when we got drunk―"

"Don't say anything," Haruhi stopped him. "This is ridiculous."

He looked at her cautiously. "You are planning to...?" he stopped himself mid-sentence when Haruhi glared at him.

"Couldn't you wear some damn condom?" she screamed loud enough to get the attention of some of the police officers, who gave them embarrassing looks.

Kyoya dragged her towards the car. Haruhi was seething. Kyoya fixed anyone who was staring at them with a hard look and pulled his wife into the car parked in the parking lot.

"Things weren't as exciting I guess, we needed baby to spice things up," Haruhi snorted. "This is absurd. I can't possibly be pregnant."

"Please calm down," Kyoya tried to get her lower her voice. "Once we get home, you can try a pregnancy test, although, I doubt they would work so early in the pregnancy. We can see a doctor and do another test if you like."

"What the hell did we do that night?" she cupped her face. "Great! This is just great. Things can't get even more complicated."

"You are planning not to have it?" he asked slowly, staring at her face intently.

She looked back at him as if the question didn't quite registered in her head. "Ah," she mumbled, rubbing her temples. "It doesn't concern you. This is my baby. We will be divorced when I have it, and it will be a Fujioka, not an Ootori."

There was a silence. Kyoya didn't know what to say. "Riichi will be happy for a sibling," she said absentmindedly, more to herself.

Kyoya's face tensed. She wanted to keep the baby, but she didn't want him to be in baby's life. He didn't know what he wanted. The last two days had taken a toll on his mental state, and he couldn't come up with something to say. What was Haruhi thinking? Could he leave her? Could he just leave her like this? He didn't want to, and he didn't know what he was supposed to do. He knew that she didn't want him in her life.

It was all clear, but his drumming heart told him, he couldn't do it, no matter how much he reassured himself that this was the right way.

"I think," Kyoya started with a low sigh. "I think we should wait and talk about this later, after you rest and we see a doctor."

He needed time to understand what he was supposed to do.

Haruhi didn't respond. The cellphone buzzing interrupted the silence.

"Father," he answered, grateful for the first time for his father's interference. "Yes, she is with me. No, you don't need to come to the police station. I handled everything and we are leaving anyways. I will give you details later on. Haruhi needs to rest now and we are heading home."

He ended the call and looked at Haruhi who was fidgeting in her seat uncomfortably.

"How can I be pregnant?" Haruhi grumbled again and crossed her legs. "Are you sure your father didn't make this up?"

"What?" Kyoya stared at her.

"Well, he didn't seem to be happy about this divorce thing we are having and that's why actually he demanded me visit him. And we both know how fixated he is on grandchildren. Are you sure he didn't make this up just so he can find a reason to stop the divorce?"

Kyoya didn't consider, but Haruhi's reasoning was not wrong. Actually, he was surprised that he didn't even think about it. Although, his father looked extremely surprised when he opened the folder. He doubted he would make something like that up. After all, Ootori Yoshio was not a child. He already had harder means to insist on whatever he wanted.

"I don't think so," he said flatly.

"Whatever," haruhi rolled her eyes. "Take me home."

[***]

The doctor examined her at home. Everything was alright with her. He even took a blood sample for an additional test. Kyoya wouldn't leave the room, he sat there like he was some sort of guard dog. She wondered if it was because he was trying to somehow find a way to get the divorce as soon as possible and was doing it all of this to convince her. She just didn't understand him at all.

It was annoying to lie in bed, but he wouldn't let her step out of the bed. And Riichi wasn't home yet. She talked to her little boy, and he wanted to spend the day with his grandma and cousin. They had gone to visit Fuyumi and were staying there. Even though she missed him, she was glad he was away while she was still trying to collect herself after what happened. She would lie to say that she wasn't scared or affected by the kidnapping. It could have ended very badly.

"Would you like to eat something?" Kyoya asked. "You must be hungry."

"Fancy tuna," she said, and her stomach growled displeased that no food had been delivered for the day other than a bowl of ice-cream.

"Alright," Kyoya smiled. "I will order it from your favorite restaurant. Don't want the cooks at home accidentally make it any different from how you like it."

What was his deal? Haruhi glanced at him secretly, as he started to talk on the phone. Why was he being so nice to her? She shook her head. She needed to get herself together. This was just an act. Kyoya was a wretched bastard who cheated on her and was harassing the employees at home. He would have preferred if she just died when the kidnappers took her.

"Are you cold?" he sat down next to her, finishing the conversation on the phone. "Would you want another blanket?"

She shook her head. She was staring. Why was he so handsome? Why was he so damn handsome? And why couldn't she just forget him? He hurt her, and she should hate him, not melt down like he was a bright sun, and she was a bowl of ice-cream. Why was love so cruel? She would need to later google 'how to hate someone you love', and if there were good methods put them in her arsenal.

"Why are you so quiet?" he asked, pulling the blanket up to cover her bare shoulders. "Are you hurting anywhere?"

She wanted to say yes. She wanted to yell at him and tell him that her heart hurt, and it was his fault. But she just sighed. "I am tired. You can go and do whatever you need to do. Don't you have work?"

"The work can wait. You are more important," he assured.

She didn't argue. Arguing would mean that she cared, and she didn't want him to think that she cared. It would hurt her more if he laughed at her stupidity of falling in love like some silly, immature schoolgirl. She hated herself for putting herself in such a vulnerable situation. It was her fault, she loved him so much and couldn't push him out of her head, for God's sake.

He stayed there, seated on the bed the entire time, asking her all kinds of questions, rubbing her back in soothing, slow circles. He even went to bring her the food and sat right there in front of her, helping her to sit up, pushing the pillows under her back for support. She would lie if she claimed she didn't like it, because she did. Very much. But she knew it all was not real.

He didn't allow any of the maids inside. He even took the tray out himself.

"Are yous sleepy?" he asked. "Can I stay here with you? I am worried. I don't want you to stay alone."

She looked at him. For the last time, she wanted him there with her. Maybe. She nodded.

Kyoya was warm, and he smelled so good. They hadn't lied down like this since forever, in each other's arms. She wanted to relax, but the thought that all of it was not real kept her tense. But she was very tired and the day wasn't the best one in her life and soon she fall asleep.

[***]

Tender sunlight illuminated the room. Haruhi half opened her lids and gazed at the curtains. She was feeling so tired. There was some sort of weight on her, soft, meaty heaviness. She tried to move away from it, but it pressed against her even closer. She felt warmth of a person and a smell of strange flowery perfume touching her nostrils. She didn't remember Kyoya smelling like this yesterday. What was going on?

She sighed and tried to move him away, but for some reason, he let out a high pitched murmur and clung to her closer. Haruhi opened her eyes and blinked.

This wasn't Kyoya. This person was smaller and had long hair. This person was wearing silk pajama and had wrapped their legs around her body. This person wasn't Kyoya, because Kyoya was on the edge of the bed, sleeping quietly. This person, in fact, was lying between herself and Kyoya. This person was Fumi-san, the young nanny.

Haruhi screamed. Everyone jumped up with a startle.

"What? What is going on?" Kyoya mumbled, rubbing his eyes, then his eyes widened, and he hissed. "What the hell are you doing in our bed?"

* * *

Hope to know what you think of this chapter. Have a nice day, guys. :)


	31. Chapter 31

Here is the following chapter. I hope you will like it. Please, leave me your comments. I enjoy reading them. ❤️

* * *

Headache―hard, throbbing headache, ate the nerve-cells of her brain. Haruhi kneaded the strained muscles on her neck, as she walked into the large hall of the hotel. She didn't want to work today; not after what happened the day before, not after the thrilling news of her pregnancy, not after what happened early in the morning, but she had made this appointment with one of their contacts a week before, and she didn't want to be unprofessional.

So what that she was kidnapped by two dimwits who dragged her into some abandoned warehouse in the mountains, and she had to beat the shit out of them to free herself? It wasn't like she didn't know this sort of things would happen. And so what that she was pregnant with her husband's child who was planning to divorce her as soon as he could and cheated on her with the very first airhead on the sight?

Haruhi scowled, as the thoughts of Kyoya and Yuki entered her mind. She wanted both of them out of her mind and heart. What was wrong with her? This was Tamaki all over again.

The morning didn't start in the best terms. After prying away Fumi-san, she had to apologize to that bastard for thinking and saying that he was harassing the nanny. He even wanted to call the police and have the girl taken away. So the morning went in the most unimaginably exhausting way; her calling her father's boyfriend and learning that Fumi was suffering from number of delusional disorders.

Apparently, she was fine as long as she took her medications, but after starting to work at their house, the girl stopped taking them and started to show signs of Clérambault's syndrome towards both herself and Kyoya. She didn't want to hurt the girl, as it wasn't her fault that she was sick. She called her parents and told them that she was sending her back home and would pay for Fumi's therapy.

Kyoya made a fuss, of course, saying that he wants that girl nowhere near Haruhi or Riichi. It took up until the afternoon to set everything straight. Part of her felt bad for thinking that Kyoya harassed her and tried to grope her, but she had no reason think that Fumi was sick, and she was a very kindhearted girl, otherwise. Of course, Ootori Kyoya frowned when she decided she would pay for the girl's expenses to get treatment, but the fact that she would leave their house right away, made her husband agree immediately without much fight.

She quickened her steps to catch the elevator before it would close and had to stop it by pressing her hand against the door. Ito Yuki was standing inside, and she stared at her with her frightened turquoise eyes. Haruhi snorted and walked in. What the hell was she doing here in this hotel? Having a meeting with Kyoya? Was this where they were meeting to screw each other?

Ugh, disgusting!

She leaned against the wall and crossed her legs. Haruhi's black, pencil skirt was tight and didn't allow much movement and the silk white blouse had a large cut and showed off her mostly flat chest. She didn't look pregnant at all. It was two weeks yet, and she wanted to wear as many unpregnant clothes as she could before she would sport a belly.

She glared at Yuki, who was wearing flats, jean pants and a shirt with some witty quote on it. It was actually ironic that between the two of them Haruhi looked like she was some sort of aristocrat, and Yuki, who was very much not a commoner, looked like a kid from school who went for a walk. Was this what Kyoya liked about her? Haruhi did look like this before their marriage. Maybe, the bastard had some sort of commoner fetish or something.

Quite honestly, she didn't care either way, she always wore whatever Kaoru gave her, and if Kyoya didn't like, it was his problem.

As the elevator doors closed, the girl moved as far away from her as possible and curled up in the corner. Haruhi sighed. What was her deal? It wasn't like she was going to bite her. Suddenly the girl started to breathe harder and then rubbed her chest erratically. Drops of sweats started to glow on her forehead, and then she fell down. Was she having a panic attack?

Haruhi managed to grab her before she would drop. She looked at the girl's face, she didn't seem to notice anything, and her breathing was crazy.

"Hey," Haruhi rubbed her cheeks. "Breathe! Count one, two! Inhale! Now exhale, slowly."

Well, this wasn't exactly how she planned to spend the afternoon, having Kyoya's mistress in her arms, fainting. "Do you hear me?" she called, brushing away the girl's sweaty bangs. "Try to breathe slowly. You are fine. Take a breath and then exhale."

Her cell phone fell from her pocket. Haruhi grabbed it and glanced at it quickly. This was her chance. She opened it up and put one of the tracking devices inside, while holding the girl in her arms and trying to get her back to her senses.

Her breathing soon calmed, but she fainted quickly afterwards. Haruhi sighed. Well, now she had to carry her to a hotel room. She took the keys Yuki had her and searched for the room. This girl was kind of heavy, even though she was shorter than Haruhi. Haruhi almost felt stupid carrying her husband's lover in a bridal style into a hotel room. This must have been some sort of cruel joke fate decided to play on her.

Getting into the room, she threw Yuki into the bed and collapsed next to her. She sighed loudly and after resting for a moment took out the girl's jacket. The beginning of fall wasn't that cold, and the hotel was warm. There was no need for her to overheat and faint again. She called for a room service and ordered some tea and painkillers. There was still time, before she would need to meet her contact. So, she leaned back in the armchair and crossed her legs moodily.

[***]

Yuki opened her eyes quickly and jumped up. She was in a hotel room in a bed, and someone undressed her from her clothes and dressed her into the linen, soft hotel robes. She stared at Kyoya's wife, who was leaning against the vanity and had a glass of water in her hands. She smirked, seeing Yuki awake and startled.

"How are you doing?" she asked, walking up to her, which made Yuki flinch. "Here drink this," she stretched a mug of hot tea. "You might want to have something before you faint again."

Yuki's fingers trembled, as she took the mug. It smelled good. The tea was flowery and had hints of peach and oranges in it. "If you have a headache, here are some painkillers," Kyoya's wife said again, placing them on the side-table.

"I am sorry for causing you trouble," Yuki whispered, lowering her head as an apology. "How did I get here?"

"I carried you," Haruhi sighed. "You had fainted in the elevator."

Yuki looked at her robes and blushed. This woman must have undressed her too. She felt very self-conscious and anxious. But instead of saying anything, she took another sip from her tea. "I apologize," she said a moment later.

Haruhi sat down on the side of the bed and crossed her slim, long legs that Yuki could see from the low cut of her skirt. She gulped, thinking what this woman was going to say to her. Is this where she would demand her to stay away from her husband?

"You are such a silly girl," Haruhi murmured. "If someone cheats on their spouse to be with you, what makes you think they won't cheat on you with someone else?"

Yuki leaned back and held the warm cup against her chest. "And if you were just trying to have an affair with a married man for entertainment's sake, you were too wrong to choose an Ootori. He will manipulate you the way he wants before you can blink. I would still understand were you a girl, running after fame and money, but we both know that your family is wealthy enough, and you have a good education to do this."

"I am sorry," Yuki mumbled.

"Don't be," Haruhi smirked and leaned back. "I am saying this for your sake. If you don't want to get hurt, just find someone else."

Yuki's face darkened, as her blush intensified.

"I am sure there are plenty of men, ready to kill for you," Haruhi's voice went down, and then she chuckled.

Yuki looked at her confused and blinked several times, trying to understand where the conversation was going. But Kyoya's wife suddenly sighed and got up.

"I wasn't threatening you," she suddenly said with a smile. "I was just telling you the truth about Ootori Kyoya. You will get hurt if you stay with him. And no, I won't be the one to hurt you. It will be him. So, take care, sweety. Think about everything better."

She walked to the door. "Drink your tea before it gets cold," she said before leaving her alone in the room. Yuki shifted in the bed. She had planned to meet with Kyoya. He would come any moment. She was glad his wife left before that.

[***]

"Hikaru," Haruhi cleaned her throat. "I have activated the tracking device. Please, take care of that. I don't think Ito Yuki has anything to do with my kidnapping, but Tanaka Ikki is too close to her, so we can see what he is up to by tracking Yuki."

"Alright," Hikaru called. "How did you even manage so fast?"

"She was in the elevator, and then she fainted, and I used the opportunity to plant the device inside her phone.

"Aren't you in the hotel to meet with the contact?" Hikaru asked surprised.

"Yes," Haruhi sighed. "Seems like this is also the love-nest of my lovely husband. Well, it's a very discreet hotel, so I guess it makes sense, he would come here with that girl."

"Alright," Hikaru said. "How are you doing? I didn't think you would work after what happened."

"I am fine," she mumbled. "Just wait until you hear even more fascinating news I have."

"Yeah," Hikaru pouted. "What has happened?"

"It's not something to talk over the phone," Haruhi chuckled. "But it will blow your mind, I guarantee it."

"Well, now you got me all curious," Hikaru complained. "I hope it is not something bad."

"It's kind of both," Haruhi sighed, suddenly her voice trailing off. "But let's talk about the case, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Hikaru agreed.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. Please, leave me your impressions from the chapter. Hope you are having a great day. :) Next chapter: Kyoya and Yuki talk.


	32. Chapter 32

I hope you like how this story is progressing. We are one thirds done with it, kind of. :)

* * *

Kyoya took out the light trench-coat he was wearing and walked up to the room where Yuki had asked him to meet her. After their last conversation, three days ago, he didn't talk to her, and it was a bit of a surprise when he received a message from her, asking him to meet in this hotel, away from the city. He was uncertain if he actually wanted to see her. The last few days were very exhausting, and he didn't know yet what he was supposed to do.

He had never felt so torn and indecisive in his life. He always prided himself for having a clear and acute judgement and excellent decision making skills. Right now, he felt stretched out of his head and in a place where he couldn't see the difference between colour tints. He told himself to think about everything rationally. Even though Haruhi was pregnant, she didn't want him in her life. He had a loving relationship with Yuki.

On the other hand, he loved Haruhi, who cared about him as much, as she cared about fashion and one's gender―not at all. He still loved her, and he wasn't so foolish to deny it. Not after the fiasco his poor heart experienced when she was kidnapped. He needed to talk to Yuki to sort things out, to understand what he could do, and what he wanted to do. Those two were very different.

He stood in front of the door for a moment and then lightly knocking on it, waited. Yuki was wearing a bathrobe when she opened the door. She had a strange expression on her face. She shifted aside and motioned him to walk in. Kyoya cast a curious glance over his surroundings. It looked like she had been lying in the bed before he arrived.

"We need to talk, Kyoya," she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Kyoya tossed his coat over the handle of the armchair and nodded, leaning back against the vintage-wallpapered wall.

"I think we need time," she said slowly and gulped. "I think we need some time to sort things out. I don't want your father to call me again to reprimand me as if I am doing something terrible, and I don't want my father to know about us in this way."

The tone she used was different. It was different from her usual one, and Kyoya raised his eyebrows in bewilderment.

"I will be going to Hong Kong for a seminar, and I will stay there for a month," Yuki continued, getting up. "My friend is living there, and I want to catch up with her. And I think that will be enough time to sort everything for both of us. I agree with you. We shouldn't give up on our relationship just because others don't want it. It's not their business. We both deserve happiness."

"I see," Kyoya said after a moment of thought. "What do you want me to do?"

There was a pause. Yuki looked at him, for a moment, in silence. Then she cast her head down and sighed. "Sort everything out with your wife and arrange the divorce, and we can start officially dating without any rumors or people meddling."

"Haruhi is pregnant," Kyoya said.

"What?" Yuki twirled around to look at him. "Are you sure? Is it your child?"

The muscles on his face tensed at the way she asked her questions. He found himself mentally revolting that she would suggest his wife was having an affair, not that it wasn't hypocritical. But Haruhi was always the better person between the two of them, and with all honesty, their relationship failed with her lack of interest in an actual, solid adult relationship. He was sure that she had no interest or even patience for anyone. She didn't have one for him.

"Yes," he said in a flat tone. Yuki flinched.

"I thought..." she cupped her face. "I thought you loved me..."

"We were drunk," he said bluntly.

"What are you going to do?" she said panicking. "Are you going to leave me?"

Kyoya blinked. Three days ago she wanted to break up, and now she was acting like this? He shook his head. "No," he said, walking closer and hugging her. "Haruhi wants the divorce even if we stayed together for the child."

Yuki's face changed, and she moved away from him. "So if she told you to go back to her, you would leave me?" she said in an accusing tone.

He would. Kyoya could admit that much to himself, but Yuki didn't need to know that. "No," he said. "I just wanted you to know that my divorce is a mutual wish between myself and Haruhi, and you have nothing to do with it."

She smiled. "I guess, it's for the best then that I need to leave," she said. "You can settle things with her."

"Right, but I need more time," Kyoya said, stroking her hair gently. "I will not divorce until our child is born. I think you understand."

The expression on Yuki's face changed again, and she bit her lip, annoyed. "But you said she doesn't want to be with you."

"Staying married until the child is born is a legal formality, nothing else," Kyoya explained.

"I see," Yuki didn't seem to be happy, but she nodded. "I understand. I won't hold that against you. I want everything resolved before we start a life together."

Kyoya smiled and gently patted on her back. Yuki leaned to kiss him, but he stood up before she could manage to get close. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning," Yuki said with a loud sigh. "You don't need to worry about me. Tanaka-san will see me off."

"I see," Kyoya smiled. "That's good. He is a good friend."

"We practically grew up together," Yuki chuckled cheerfully. "He is like my big brother."

"Right," Kyoya smile too and then shifted when his phone started to ring loudly.

"I am sorry," he apologized to Yuki and hurried to answer the phone. "Tachibana-san, yes. Did you talk to them? Right! Thank you. I will be there in a moment."

"You need to leave?" Yuki pouted.

"I am sorry," Kyoya said, pressing his lips into a tight line. "It's urgent. I will talk to you later."

She nodded, and Kyoya leaned down to place a kiss on top of her head.

[***]

"Tachibana-san," Kyoya said as he took his seat in the car, "Can you find out the list of seminars in the medical research field that will take place in Hong Kong during the next month?"

"Sir?" the man brushed back his light-coloured hair.

"And list of all of the attendants," Kyoya added after a moment of thinking.

"Of course, sir," Tachibana nodded.

Kyoya gritted his teeth.

He was not an idiot, and he could see a clear behavior shift. There was something off about Yuki that wasn't there before. He sensed it in her tone, pose and and the way she spoke. And it was suspicious that she wanted to leave for an entire month just to catch up with a friend. Yuki didn't have friends. She wasn't very social and made friends with difficulty and didn't like staying away from home for long.

It appeared as if she was playing some sort of game with him. He wrinkled his nose. He didn't like the manipulative tone she used with him. It was almost as if she was trying to make a point with first threatening to break up, and then leaving for a month.

"Tachibana-san, I think it would be good to have more rigourous information about Tanaka Ikki. My father wants to employ him after the completion of the project. Would you do a background check for me."

"Of course, sir."

* * *

I hope you still like this story. Tell me what you think of this chapter.


	33. Chapter 33

It becomes more difficult to write this story for some reason. I don't even know why.

* * *

"You are joking, right?" Hikaru scoffed, disbelief clearly thick in his eyes.

"You know I wouldn't joke about things like that," Haruhi shook her head and crossed her slim, long legs. "I still can't believe it myself, though."

"Yeah, it sounds pretty insane," Hikaru nodded, gulping in awe. "What are you planning to do? You being pregnant is making the situation worse."

"I don't know," Haruhi huffed and then sighed and stood up to pace in the room. "God, I really don't know. I am confused, and I have no idea what I want, what I can have and what I should do."

"And what about the demon lord?" Hikaru wrinkled his face in disgust. "Doesn't he want to take responsibility?"

"He didn't say anything," Haruhi pushed the window open. "I mean he acts all caring and attentive , but we hardly talked about this whole thing. I don't think I want to discuss anything with him. I mean he wanted to divorce and just because I am pregnant now doesn't mean, he should magically change his decision."

"Magically?" Hikaru quirked a brow. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Although, I rather you dump his sorry ass. Doesn't deserve you at all."

"Hey," Haruhi chuckled, seeing the twin's exasperated face. "I mean the divorce won't be easy now that Yoshio knows about the child. He had called me prior to that to tell me his oh-so-important opinion on our divorce, and now I am sure that opinion had become even more firm."

Her phone rang and Haruhi scowled, glaring at the message that popped on the screen of her cellphone. She blinked and rolled her eyes.

"Is that the demon lord?" Hikary asked, snatching away her phone. "Thought so."

"Hey," Haruhi complained. "Give back my phone, you, jerk."

"Why?" Hikaru sniggered. "He just wants to know where you are, and I am going to tell him you are with a hot lover, and he shouldn't bother you."

Haruhi glared at the auburn-haired man and slapped him on the head. "Give back my phone, right now. Don't make me get pissed on you. My hormones are in no situation to be riled up."

"Ugh," Hikaru pouted and handed her the phone, rubbing his head at the same time. "You have quite the strength in your bony hands."

Haruhi shook her head and stared at the message.

 _Kyoya: "Where are you, Haruhi? We need to talk. Are you okay? You shouldn't leave the house without telling someone. It's dangerous. Please message me back soon."_

"The message is very unorganized," Hikaru commented flatly. "Doesn't seem like him. He is getting nervous, seems like. Serves him right."

"Whatever," Haruhi threw her phone into her purse. "Get back to work."

"That's right, boss," Hikaru gave her a mock salute, and Haruhi just shook her head without much care.

When Hikaru was out of her sight, she took her phone back and messaged the fucking cheater. What was he wanting to talk about now? God! The world was never going to go easy on her. The past two days, he had showered her with such attention that Haruhi felt almost scared that someone had abducted Kyoya and replaced him with some strange clone. It was so strange that she couldn't even subconsciously enjoy it.

Yoshio showed up as well and lectured them that he wouldn't allow a divorce, so they shouldn't even dream about it. The idea of a grandchild thrilled the man beyond belief. Although, the other members of Ootori family were still in dark. She was glad neither Kyoya, nor her father-in-law decided to announce about it. She didn't even talk to her own father. Surely, the man would make such a drama that the whole world and some other neighboring planets would know about her pregnancy.

She would talk to him later, after she figured out what she was going to do.

[***]

"Tina!" Yuki screamed, seeing the tall woman with bleached hair at the waiting area in the airport. "Thank you for meeting me. I am sorry I didn't tell you I was coming earlier. It all was a last minute decision."

"It's alright," the tall woman leaned down to give her a hug. "I was expecting you to visit me sometime. Let's go. I would want to catch up with you, and you need rest."

"I don't look that bad, do I?" Yuki whined, allowing the other woman to trap her in her arms and lead her to the track parked outside.

"Tell me how is your life? Should I break that Ootori's neck for making you look like a complete wretch?"

Yuki snorted and shook her head. "Tina, I don't know anymore. I am so confused. I don't know what I am going to do if he doesn't divorce her."

Tina opened the door for her. "I have told you Yuki; this was a bad idea from the beginning. Just what were you thinking? She is a married woman and has a child."

Yuki curled her lips in annoyance and fastened the seat-belt. "I fucking hate his guts, and I feel sick every time he touches me," she gritted her teeth. "I thought he would divorce her, but that asshole went and got her pregnant. Can you imagine it?"

She cupped her face and sniffled. "Tina, I can't even sleep. I wanted to murder him when he said she is pregnant."

Tina turned the engine and drove the car out of its parking spot. She seemed distracted for a moment, but then spoke in a firm voice. "I have told you Yuki. I have warned you that you were making a mistake. You didn't listen to me. Even if he divorced her, and she hated his guts, how did you imagine her ever accepting you. This was just insane from the beginning. You can't complain. I have warned you."

"I love her Tina," Yuki cried. "I fucking love her, okay. And I hate Ootori Kyoya and I want him to get lost."

"Well, stealing your love interest's husband isn't the best way to flirt with her, sugar-plum," Tina said, shaking her head. "You are such a child. Do you even understand that your behavior had destroyed someone's family?"

Yuki crossed her arms. "God, Tina, shut up. Stop preaching me like you are some saint. You know damn well that I wanted to leave her alone with that asshole. But she deserves better, and the fact that he got her pregnant before planning to divorce her just proves my point. I gagged every time he kissed me. Now I won't just let go."

"What is so special about that woman?" Tina snorted.

"She is special," Yuki announced. "You know she hugged me and carried me the other day when I fainted in the elevator."

"You have fainted in the elevator?" Tina glared at her. "Again?"

"I just got excited and overwhelmed," Yuki told her with a smile, "And so scared that she was close finally."

The car turned and entered through large gates and Tina parked it. "Yuki, you are out of your mind," she told her. "Your father is going to kill you if he finds out about your little game with the Ootori."

"That son of a bitch doesn't give a shit, if anything, he got happy that I am sleeping with Ootori Kyoya. Got him all the deals for his dirty games. I am so sick of all of this bullshit, Tina. I am tired of pretending."

"You are always welcome to stay here with me," Tina told her, pulling her towards the large house. "What about Ikki? I thought the two of you were friends."

"That creep breathes down my neck all the time," Yuki complained. "I am so disgusted. You know I am not into men, especially weirdos like Ikki."

"Just stay with me," Tina told her.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I was very busy with in-field work and didn't get to update. I hope you are still interested in this story.


	34. Chapter 34

I hope you will like this chapter.

* * *

"You are not showing yet," Kaoru said with a smile, tying up the small band on the back of her dress.

"It just 4 weeks," Haruhi grumbled. "I hope I won't look as puffy as I was when I was pregnant with Riichi."

"Oh, come on," Kaoru snickered. "You were not puffy at all. Don't you remember how everyone thought you weren't even pregnant and just got a few pounds?"

Haruhi shook her head and with a small smile on her face, turned to look at herself in the mirror and appreciate Kaoru's work. The red dress was absolutely breathtaking. The wide back and front cut and the plush skirt that swept the floor made her look like the main female character from an old vintage movie. Kaoru was so talented, no wonder he was one of the leading designers of the century.

"The dress is pretty," she commented. "Thank you."

"I am glad you like it," Kaoru clapped. "Your father-in-law's birthday party isn't going to be about him, now that you look like a femme fatale."

"Oh, please," Haruhi chuckled. "Those old bastards are too much into their money talks to even cast a second glance at me."

"You are still so oblivious," Kaoru rolled his eyes. "By the way, did you tell your father yet about the baby?"

Haruhi's face bleached, and she shook her head. "I am not sure how to tell him. I want to be with him when I tell him so he won't get overexcited and do something crazy. Besides, if I tell him, everyone will know I am pregnant, and it isn't something I want."

Kaoru nodded. He turned around to get his brushes and make-up products and pulled Haruhi down. "Let me apply some make-up," he told her with a soft smile. "I know you don't like doing it yourself. I will be quick and it will compliment the dress."

Haruhi chuckled. "Go ahead," she told him, crossing her arms. "If I am honest with you, I quite like when you work your magic. It relaxes me."

Kaoru laughed, gently applying sweet-smelling moisturizer to Haruhi's creamy soft skin. "Pregnancy suits you," he told her. "Your skin glows. Most woman have skin problems in the first few months."

Haruhi hummed, as the copper haired twin gently massaged her face. She closed her eyes and dipped her head back. She felt something wet and flower-scented touch his face and then Kaoru's warm fingers returned to her face, and he started to spread whatever cream it was.

"So, how are things going on with you and Kyoya?" he asked carefully, not wanting to upset his friend.

"Well," Haruhi sighed thoughtfully. "He is being nice to me, but we haven't talked about anything sincerely. Not even about our divorce. The paperwork is frozen for now, as Kyoya's father decided to threaten our lawyers. And we both are in an unfamiliar territory. I guess I am just feeling too hormonal to push things forward."

"Would you stay with him if he asked you to?" Kaoru asked gently, gazing over the color pallet he was planning to choose for Haruhi's make-up.

Haruhi fell silent and then cleaned her throat. She didn't say anything, but Kaoru knew the answer. Kaoru didn't ask anymore questions. He worked in silence, applying the dark and light shades he had picked and carefully using the brush on Haruhi's eyelids. She looked absolutely perfect. He bit his lip, thinking that she was the most beautiful woman ever...

[***]

The music flowed in the vast hall; the lovely melody soothing her ears, as Haruhi tried to block the loud chatter of these nosy aristocrats. She allowed Kyoya to hold her arm as they greeted some of the guests. She wanted to punch him and cuddle with him at the same time. The bastard had slicked his hair back and looked absolutely dashing in that dark suit of his.

Her emotions were all over the place. She didn't know why she was feeling so pissed off and cheerful at the same time.

Yoshio's 65th birthday celebration was a huge event. The entire upper class of Japan was invited and it stirred some sort of interest among the journalists who weren't allowed anywhere near the venue where the event took place. It was another annoyance for Haruhi, because those bastards stalked her and bombarded her with their cameras, photographing her like she was some sort of an idol.

Kyoya and Tachibana-san tried to keep them away from her, and she almost flipped when someone tried to grab her to take a photo of her dress. She cursed mentally, remembering how terrible it was going to be if she slammed the poor jerk on the ground. She would never be able to explain how she was so skilled in hand-to-hand combat. And the suspicious bastard, that her husband was, would never allow it to slide without proper explanations.

Thankfully and surprisingly, he reacted faster and removed the journalist's arm away from her wrist before she could defend herself. And now he had plastered himself around her arm and waist, holding her like she was a lifeline.

It irritated her but at the same time, she had no reason to complain, considering how excessive her dress was and how hard it was to move around in it. Kaoru was right. She did become the center of the attention once she walked in. That wasn't exactly something she liked.

"Oh, Haruhi-san," a young woman, whom she didn't recognize, greeted her. "You look perfect tonight."

Haruhi smiled and nodded. "Thank you," she mumbled, hoping nobody else would come up to compliment her.

"That's absolutely right," her face turned towards the voice, and she glared as she noticed Kyoya's brother. "You look very beautiful."

She narrowed her eyes and almost jumped up when Kyoya tightened his grip on her. What was this bastard's deal? Was he trying to break her arm. "It's nice to see you too, Akito-san," she said, irritated.

"Are you alright, Kyoya?" Akito said with a mock tenderness. "You seem very tense."

"I would be less tense if you didn't ogle my wife," he said bluntly, surprising both Haruhi and Akito. "Go away."

"Wow," Akito's mouth dropped. "What had gotten into you?"

Haruhi cleaned her throat. "I will go and wish otou-sama a happy birthday."

Whatever was Kyoya's deal today, she didn't want to be around to find out. She shuffled through the gathered public, doing her best to ignore the heated stares she received. There were so many people here. Some of them greeted her with slight head bows, and she did her best to respond.

God, she was starving.

This pregnancy was going to turn her into even more of a food-maniac. That's what Kyoya had called her when they were just dating and were friends. He would tease her back then endlessly about her eating quirks. The smile that memories brought immediately faltered as she remembered where she currently was.

She climbed the huge stairs that lead the large ballroom in the second floor. She had to take her steps slow, as the dress was very narrow and tight, and it swept the floor, getting on the way of her high heels. She feared she would get her feet twisted in the expensive fabric and trip.

She noticed Harada-san, Onion squad's security head, who was blinking at a small, scantily clad woman. The latter was seemingly trying and failing to seduce the man, as all of her signals didn't reach the thick-headed military man's brain.

"Harada-san, is my father-in-law here?" she asked, stepping forward.

The man bowed. "He is in the conference room, Haruhi-sama."

Haruhi nodded, glanced at the woman again, and walked towards the hall that the security head had gestured. She knocked on the door just in case Ootori Yoshio was up to something unusual inside there on his birthday. Her pregnancy was making her imagination go wild.

Most of Yoshio's business partners were gathered inside. They all seemed to be discussing something and didn't even notice her presence when she walked into the room. She walked forward hesitantly and cleaned her throat as she approached her father-in-law. Everyone's attention suddenly turned towards her. The looks she received were polite and brief, but she felt strangely exposed.

"Good evening," she greeted politely.

"Oh, Haruhi," Yoshio responded to her with a smile. She knew the old man well enough not to find comfort in his pleasant voice and lit-up facial expression.

"Happy Birth-" Haruhi's voice turned into a scream when they large glass window shuttered and a man passing in front of them quickly fell down. He was shot dead. Blood was dripping from the wound on the floor. A hysterical panic started.

But before they could move properly, another bullet swished by. Haruhi pushed Yoshio down, but the bullet managed to pierce his shoulder. Everything happened so quickly that she didn't manage even to understand the situation. Loud screams filled the large hall. Another person fell dead, as he tried to escape the ballroom, opening the entrance door. The doors were had been locked automatically. The security outside seemed to be trying to break the doors open, judging by the loud banging against the frames.

"Agh..." Yoshio grunted loudly, clenching his wounded shoulder.

Haruhi's attention returned back to her father-in-law. He was covered in blood. The bullets continued to be fired. She could tell that someone had a sniper rifle and was shooting from a high point and from a long distance. The bullets on floor gave her enough information to know that much. She crawled to the other side and pulled Yoshio with her. She hid the wounded old man and herself behind the table.

"Are you alright?" she asked tentatively. "The wound doesn't look dangerous."

"It is not," Yoshio groaned. "But if I stay like this, I might bleed too much. What a nice birthday present."

She wondered if the man was joking, because her father-in-law wasn't well-known for his incredible sense of humor, unless near-death experience suddenly changed the man's priorities.

She tried to press down the wound and not let it bleed extensively, but the way it made Yoshio convulse in pain stopped her. She opened her purse and took out the beautiful elegant handkerchief that Kaoru had placed in and tried to bind the wound.

"We need to get out of here," she mumbled to herself.

There were three dead bodies lying in the room. The large windows facing outside were shuttered. If anyone moved to a visible point they would be shot dead. They needed to get rid of the sniper, otherwise there was no way, they would make alive out of the ballroom they were locked in.

She reached for her phone. It was out of network. Of course, they would try to shut down the communication. Haruhi rubbed her face. This wasn't good. She couldn't die in a ballroom with her father-in-law bleeding in her lap. She needed to think of something.

* * *

I am so sorry for the long absence. I hope you are still interested in this story. I was busy with work and personal issues. Hope you all are doing well.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hopefully this story is still interesting. I hope to finish this arc soon.**

* * *

"What's your problem seriously?" Akito rolled his eyes, scowling at his younger brother. "We all know that you are cheating on her with Ito's daughter, so why are you all so possessive over her, as if you are some loving dotting husband?"

Kyoya's eyes narrowed, and his eyebrows furrowed. It was a rare occasion that he couldn't conceal the sudden anger he experienced. Akito stared at him, grinning as if he had won the world. Kyoya stepped forward and leaned down. "Don't think I will let you play your little game," he whispered. "Stay the fuck away from my wife. This is your last warning."

He didn't wait for Akito's reply. He stepped back and giving his brother a harsh glare, walked away. He stopped to greet the guests politely. His stomach turned as he realized that his life was a meaningless charade. There was no real emotion and feeling in all of this. He was tired pretending. He was tired of himself, and he was tired of his own life.

Tamaki had sent him an extravagant letter, telling him about his upcoming return to Japan. He wondered what the blonde would say if he saw what his life looked like now. What would he say about his marriage to Haruhi and their miserable relationship? Tamaki knew that they got married, but he didn't come to their wedding. At one point, he treated him dating Haruhi as a betrayal, even though Haruhi and Tamaki were never in relationship, and he left them all behind when he obeyed his grandmother's command.

They understood why he did it and didn't have any bitter or resentful feelings. Tamaki didn't have a choice. Kyoya wondered if Haruhi would have been happier with Tamaki were he to go against his grandmother and stay with her. The thought made his heart ache and throb. Riichi wouldn't be here. A small warm smile curled his lips when he thought of his wonderful, little boy with Haruhi.

Things crushed and went unwell. He had fucked up, but Haruhi and their child was all he had that was real.

"Kyoya-sama," Tachibana's voice brought him back from his brooding. He put down the wine glass and excused himself politely. They walked into the the hallway, far from the music and people.

"Is something the matter, Tachibana-san?" Kyoya asked quickly.

"I am not sure, sir," the pale-haired man answered quickly. "But our communication equipment went down. I have a bad feeling about this. I sent one of my men to check the situation with Harada-san. But until we clear out, it would be wise if you and Haruhi-sama stayed close to the security."

"Haruhi went upstairs to wish my father a happy birthday," Kyoya told the bodyguard. "Is there something else I need to know?"

"Sir," Tachibana cleaned his throat. "Harada-san had increased the security as per your father's instructions. It appears he had reasons to believe that something might happen today."

Kyoya's eyebrows furrowed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Before Tachibana could respond, a young man ran into the hallway, breathless and sweating. "We have a situations in the 11th floor, Tachibana-san," he panted. "The doors are locked down. Yoshio-sama is in danger. There had been a security breach."

Kyoya's face lost all color. Haruhi was with his father. She was in danger. His body moved on its own before he could understand what he was doing.

Tachibana held him back, "Please, Kyoya-sama," he told him quickly, putting his hand on the younger Ootori's shoulder. "Sir? Sir, I understand that you are worried, but..."

Kyoya sighed and rubbed his face. "Right," he nodded. He needed to keep himself collected. "Clear out the situation as soon as possible. We need to know what is happening upstairs. If there has been a breach, we need to find the perpetrators as soon as possible. Collect the security stuff."

Tahibana bowed. "Yes, Kyoya-sama." He paused for a moment then turned to the young man to instruct, "Evacuate the guests. Find Aijima-san and organised everything with him. We don't need any panic."

Kyoya took out his phone.

"And Tachibana-san," he stopped the head of his security before the man could leave to follow the orders. "Next time, tell me in advance if my father is having some sort of security changes done."

[***]

Haruhi breathed hard, trying to calm herself. Yoshio Ootori was pretty heavy for her to carry to the further side of the ballroom. She slumped down against the wall and took several deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" she asked her father-in-law, but no response followed. He had blanked out. This wasn't good at all. Who the fuck were these people and why did they attack them?

She could no longer hear the banging against the entrance door as she had moved the both of them as far away as possible, and the ballroom was pretty big. There was a small backdoor at the other side and if she reached there, maybe she could get out of the ballroom before the sniper decided to open fire again.

She could hear some of the trapped guests crying. It was loud enough for her to hear even though they were far away, and she couldn't see them.

She pulled her heels out and leaned down to pick the man up. Well, now she could boast that she had carried Ootori Yoshio in a bridal style. If the press saw her now, they would definitely have the day of their lives. Thankfully, there were no reporters around. The guests in the room were too scared to even notice their own toes, and the old man was unconscious.

Her handkerchief was soaked in blood. She needed to get him to a doctor as soon as possible.

She stopped for a moment to rearrange her hold on the man and then continued to shuffle through the tables into the narrowing hall.

Reaching the door, she leaned down and pressed the unconscious man against the wall. The door was locked, but she was sure she could break it open as it was an ordinary lock-base door. She looked around, trying to find something to crack the door open, but there was nothing.

"Shit," she cursed. "I guess there goes my expensive earrings."

She took them out and tried to pick the lock. She had done this couple of times when she was still in school and her father had lost their keys. After couple of times, she just made a spare copy and hid it in the bird-house she had made and hung in the yard outside the apartment complex.

The door clicked open and Haruhi breathed relieved. For a moment, she wondered if she was supposed to go and ask everyone in the room to follow her, but then decided against it. She needed to get her father-in-law out of the ballroom as soon as possible and more people moving with them would not only attract attention, but would slow them down,considering how panicked everyone were.

She would contact the security once she was out in the safety. Then they could take care of the rest of the people. She went back to Yoshio, wrapped her hand around the man's shoulders and tried to lift him up. It was going to be hard to move him down the stairs. She tried to press him against the railings of the stairs to shift the man's weight into the surface of the metal bars.

She went down two floors and tried to contact Kyoya, but there was no signal. They must have been using something to interfere with the network. Was this attack directed at Ootori Yoshio or someone else who was here at the man's birthday celebration?

Was Kyoya okay?

Her heart throbbed. Just the mere thought of the bastard being hurt turned her stomach. She bit her lip. What the heck was going on? When she reached the 6th floor she heard strange noise coming from the lower floors. There were people climbing up the stairs and she had no idea who they were.

She pushed the door to a small utility room open and moved in, carrying Yoshio with her. She held her breath and waited. Looking around in the utility room, she found a big iron wrench and grabbed it tightly.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for your feedback. It always makes me excited to know that you like the stories I write. :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**I am so glad you are still enjoying this fic.**

* * *

She bit her lip and fixed her stance. She turned her head sideways so she could press her ear against the door and wait for the people. The footsteps and voices were close. She looked at Yoshio one more time, making sure that the man was asleep. And then she took a deep breath and opened the door so quickly that the masked man stumbled down, completely taken off guard. Before he could do anything as blink, Haruhi was already on him. She punched him on the face when the man started to struggle.

"Shit, asshole calm down if you don't want me to smash your brains on the floor," she grumbled irritated.

She knocked him out after a bit of struggle, then dragged him into the utility room. Yoshio was still sitting there unconscious. The rifle the masked man was carrying was left on the floor. Haruhi took it and after a moment of thought opened the small window on the staircase platform. She could see the sniper on the roof, but this rifle was useless for that kind of distance. She wouldn't hit him even if her aiming was perfect.

"Shit," she mumbled and lowered her head when she heard someone coming up the stairs. She waited for a few minutes, and then she saw the masked men, rushing up the stairs. How many where there? Five? Six?

She groaned and moved back into the utility room. Now it was crowded with the bastard's body she just knocked out and her bleeding father-in-law still leaning against the wall. She scowled as she scanned the face of the man she had kicked into unconsciousness. She knew he wasn't a member of security or anything. So the men coming up the stairs were just as dangerous.

She pushed out the magazine to check the cartridge count in it. It was fully loaded and was enough to shoot all of these bastards, but she wasn't sure she wanted to kill her suspects and be left with nothing. She rubbed her forehead. She couldn't let them go into the ballroom and kill everyone there, either.

"What the heck!" Haruhi gritted her teeth. "Where is the fucking security?"

When the masked men swarmed the platform with loaded rifles, Haruhi's breathe froze in her throat. There were three of them. At least that's how many she could see from her hideout. She pushed the door slightly open and stuck out the barrel. She closed her eyes to take a breath and pulled the trigger, aiming for one of the men's knees. The pain would be enough to incapacitate them. Who said she wasn't going to choose a joint to shoot at to cause this bastards faint from pain.

A loud crack was blasted as she pulled the trigger, and the man with the mask fell on the ground with a loud yelp of agony. Haruhi shifted the gun towards the other one and aimed for his knee. But her hand shifted when she heard Yoshio's throaty groan.

"Haruhi," he coughed, staring at her. She stared at him frozen, but her father-in-law's eyelids drooped again, and the bullet that left the barrel went to the man's stomach and knocked him down.

Before Haruhi could aim for the other or even check to make sure Yoshio was alive or awake or both, the third man pulled the door open and pointed his rifle at Haruhi. His eyes widened when he noticed the elegant woman in a torn red dress, sitting on the floor among two unconscious wounded men, surrounded with mops and bottles of cleaning supplies. That's all Haruhi needed. Taking advantage of the man's confusion, she sprinted forward and wrestled the man down. His mask fell off of his face.

She aggressively grappled the man by the neck, and if he was confused before, now he was completely shocked. He coughed and choked and finally made a move to pry Haruhi's hands away from his throat. But he didn't expect the woman with expensive attire, groomed appearance, resembling a pretty doll to headbutt him on the face.

"You peace of shit," she snarled angrily when the man tried to thrust his legs forward and use his weight to his advantage and push her down. She twisted her legs and locked her thighs around the man's lower body, making him immobile.

"Who the fuck are you?" the man coughed, struggling against her hold.

Haruhi licked the blood from her split lip and gave the man a dirty look. "You will find out once you wake up," she said before landing a hard punch on the man's face.

[***]

"Hey, Kyoya, what the fuck is going on here?" Hikaru questioned, rubbing his thumb against his flexed index-finger neurotically. "Why are we being escorted out? Where is Haruhi?"

Kyoya turned to face the twin with an unreadable expression. "I am sorry," he said politely. "We have a complication with our security that needs to be addressed, and we can't have guests here. You should go home as well."

"Cut this bullshit," Hikaru demanded. "Where is Haruhi? What the hell is going on? Security check up isn't a good excuse. You must be stressed if you couldn't come up with something more believable."

"Don't make a scene," Kyoya warned him impassively.

"Then don't lie to me," Hikaru raised his voice. "If Haruhi is in danger, I want to know. I can help."

"Ootori-sama," Tachibana approached him and glanced at the twin warily.

Kyoya sighed and nodded. "It's alright, Tachibana-san, you can speak in his presence."

"We found two snipers located in the opposing building. I am putting my men to liquidate both of them, and we have informed the police about the situation."

"What the fuck?" Hikaru screamed. "Don't tell me something happened to Haruhi. You asshole, you were supposed to take care of her."

"Nothing has happened to her," Kyoya mumbled more to himself, and then he covered his face with his palm. "Nothing has happened to her."

"Shit," Hikaru grumbled and took out his phone. "I will be in a moment."

He walked out, leaving Kyoya alone with Tachibana and some of the security guards.

"We are trying to get the power back and enter the ballroom, sir," the head of his security said. "I am sure Haruhi-sama is safe. You know she is a strong woman."

Kyoya rubbed his face. Haruhi may be strong, but she was pregnant, hormonal and physically vulnerable. The thought that something could have happened to her made Kyoya sick. He wanted to vomit just from the thought. How could his father risk everyone's well-being like this? If he suspected something, he should have informed all of them.

The door opened and Kyoya already wanted to snap at whoever decided to irritate him when his breath froze in his lungs. Haruhi was standing in front of him, at the door, her dressed ripped, hair messy, hands covered in blood, without shoes and holding his father's body. There was a red spot on her forehead, and her slim form was shaking.

"Haruhi," he ran up to her.

* * *

 **I hope you will like this chapter. I was so happy to get your feedback for the last chapter. It makes me happy I am not the only one enjoying badass Haruhi. Please leave me your opinions and impressions from this chapter.**


	37. Chapter 37

**I know it has been a very long while since I updated this story and I'm very sorry. I have been busy with work and now that winter has finally kicked in, I get some time to be home and update my fics. Hopefully you all are doing great and had a wonderful Christmas and New Year.**

* * *

Sometimes it was too cold for the fancy dress up even inside the fancy buildings. And Haruhi was glad that right now in that very room it was cold enough for her to shiver and shudder, because her bastard of a husband was staring at her dumbfounded and the only thing she could do was stare back at him, while holding Yoshio Ootori like the latter was a frail maiden who had fainted from overheating in the many layers of her kimono.

She was so dazed that she didn't even notice when one of the security men took her father-in-law's body from her grip and a group of doctors on site rushed to show medical attention to their boss. And just like that Kyoya scooped her up, completely ignoring the fact that a woman who had carried in a grown man in her arms from the 11th floor to the first wouldn't have needed someone to swoon over her.

She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply as Kyoya's tender warmth enveloped her shaking body. Or maybe she needed for the bastard to swoon over her, after all. People were talking, rushed conversations, whispers, commands, yelling flew through the room, but Haruhi couldn't catch any of it.

She was so tired and she needed to take a nice, hot bath to relax her muscles and the joints that were killing her at this point.

"Your head," she heard Kyoya's voice and then felt his fingers running over the bruise on her forehead. "What the fuck did these assholes do?"

She looked up. A twinge of dizziness took over her and her eyes rolled around. She caught Hikaru standing on the corner. He looked very concerned, but didn't move towards her. She gave him a small nod and the auburn-haired twin bit his lip. "Okay," he mouthed. "I will take care of it."

Kyoya was so busy running his palms around her body, trying to find any injuries that he didn't notice the exchange. Hikaru closed the door behind him and rushed to clean up the mess left behind, before anyone would go around and sniff things.

"She is alright," Yuuichi said with a glare, looking at his brother. "Father, on the other hand, had been shot. Maybe you should be more concerned about otosama than your little wife."

Kyoya pulled Haruhi closer to his chest as if she was a doll and his brother just threatened to take her away for himself. Then his gaze darkened and he gritted his teeth. "Don't cross lines," he warned his elder brother. "My little wife had just carried father here into safety while you were sitting here, waiting for others to save your miserable ass. Show some respect and gratitude."

"What?" Yuuichi stared at Kyoya like he had just grown a second head.

"I am sorry, sir," Tachibana cleared his throat loudly, calling for Kyoya's attention, who still had his deadly glare set on his elder brother's stupid face.

"Yes?" he finally responded a moment later when Yuuichi shook his head and turned around to leave.

"Sir, I have closed all of the exists and now we are overseeing the investigation along with the police that had just arrived. Everything is under control."

"That's good," he nodded, holding Haruhi close to his chest. "I am taking Haruhi home, call one of the doctors to tend to her."

"I am fine," Haruhi tried to move away in protest, but Kyoya's grip on her was almost deadly.

"You don't look so well," he said quickly. "Please, let me take care of you today."

"Just buy me some fancy tuna and I will have your babies," she groaned.

Kyoya laughed. "I would get you all the fancy in the world if you..." he bit his words and then sighed. "Let's go home. "

She didn't want to get comfortable and cozy with Kyoya when they were about to divorce. It was so unfair of him to show this front when he had betrayed her in such a way. What was he trying to achieve with it?

"You are like a magnet for bad things," Kyoya said with a huff, rubbing his thumb gently on the swelling bruising on her forehead.

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes. "Attracted you along the way."

A grim look settled in Kyoya's eyes and the side of his lips twitched. His hands gently brushed away the short bangs and he visibly winced as he realized that his dainty, delicate wife had hurt herself and he was not there to protect her... It was like he was never there for her. There was something going on in her life that had isolated her and created a big distance between them, something that Kyoya wasn't aware of and had never made an effort to find out.

She broke away from his reach and walked out of the room. Kyoya's fingers froze in the air, then he clenched them into a fist, lips pursing with visible regret on his face, then he gestured Aijima towards the direction Haruhi walked, prompting the man to follow her.

"They are apprehended, sir," Tachibana's voice pulled him out of the unpleasant daze he was sinking into. "The onion squad had managed to penetrate the intruders shield of defense and the members are all arrested right now."

"That was quick," Kyoya remarked, glancing at the chief of his security.

Tachibana looked around suspiciously, as if making sure that no one was eavesdropping. "There is a security detail that makes me think we had some help, sir."

Kyoya blinked and then pressed his lips together. "The cameras are all damaged, but we have detected that some of the intruders were shot by long-raged snipers. Our ballistics expert confirmed this already," he finished grimly, holding his hand tightly in front of himself.

"This means that there are many players in a game I wasn't aware I was playing," Kyoya let out a annoyed snort.

"Also sir," Tachibana leaned closer, still keeping a polite distance, but trying to e as discrete as possible. "One of the intruders is still alive. He is apprehended, but isn't conscious yet. We hope to interrogate him soon."

"Thank you Tachibana," Kyoya nodded. "Keep me updated. I will oversee this once I make sure Haruhi is alright."

"Of course, sir," Tachibana bowed. Kyoya turned to leave. "One more thing, Ootori-sama," the man spoke, bringing Kyoya to a halt. "I have got some interesting intelligence that I was hoping to discuss tonight, unfortunately with everything happening the priorities changed."

"Yes," Kyoya tilted his head to the side, his jet black bangs falling to cover his forehead.

"It's about..." Tachibana cleared his throat. "It's about Miss Yuki."

"Is she alright? Did something happen to her?"

"No, she is fine."

"Then?"

"Um..." Tachibana shifted uncomfortably. "I have received photographs of Miss Yuki in Hong Kong."

"What kind of photographs?"

Tachibana looked away uncomfortably, then he pried his cell-phone out of his pocket. "This kind of photographs, sir."

Kyoya took the phone and as soon as his eyes landed on the images flashing at him through the screen, his eyes went wide and he stood there, staring shocked at his mistress, who was sharing a very intimate kiss with a tall blonde woman.

"Tina Wong," Tachibana clarified, clearing his throat like he was in a bad need of cough. "And there are more photos... um... er... if you swipe, sir."

"What the fuck!" Kyoya cursed.

* * *

 **OMG, I am so sorry. I feel so horrible for taking so long to publish this chapter. Hope you are not mad at me, hoping to get back in track.**


	38. Chapter 38

**I hope this chapter is interesting and thank you guys so much for the comments. Your support means a lot. It's always heartwarming to know that people enjoy something you are spending your time to write. :)**

* * *

"Your jealous as fuck husband is screwing this operation," Hikaru grumbled annoyed. "What the fuck 'm I supposed to do when that asshole has apprehended our suspects and is keeping them locked up in one of the Ootori medical facilities to fucking interrogate. Just tell me how the fuck that shit is not illegal and why should I find out about this from hacking into the lab computers. I swear to God, he is a psycho."

"Just tell me if there is anything interesting happening," Haruhi responded, shifting on the toilet seat, trying to get comfortable.

"Interesting?" Hikaru snorted. "Merely getting a confirmation after confirmation that demon king is a real wacko. Get out of there before it's too late. I'm telling you that man is dangerous."

"I don't know about Kyoya, but his baby has some sort of wrestling match with my bladder," Haruhi complained.

"Are you what, overseeing our super secret operation from bathroom?" Hikaru made a noise of a disbelief.

"Kyoya and his vassals are all on my back. I can't put a foot out of my room. I won't surprised if he has his security in our bedroom soon. So yeah, now this bathroom is my office."

Hikaru laughed."Imagine Tachibana's face when Kyoya orders him to stand on guard while he is trying to get in your pants."

"Ugh, don't be gross," Haruhi laughed. "He is too prudish for kinky stuff like that."

"My fucking hell," Hikaru groaned. "Your too prudish of a husband just personally broke this dudes face. He just slammed his fist into that guys jaw. I am telling you he is a maniac."

"What?"

"I am working to get an audio," Hikaru continued, groaning and moaning like he was the one getting beaten. "He is insane."

"You are exaggerating," Haruhi mumbled.

She knew Kyoya well enough and while her husband could often show callous disregard to our people's suffering or interests he was very harmless and non-violent. She could hear the rapid clicks on the keyboard, as Hikaru was trying to get audio of one of the caught suspects interrogation. Honestly, she didn't like that Kyoya didn't hand the man to the proper authorities. But knowing him well enough, she wasn't surprised. Kyoya was a total control freak when he was a teenager, let alone now, with years of experience of political games he played with his brothers.

"I am sending you the transmission," Hikaru informed her. "Are you on your work computer?"

"Yeah, I am on a safe channel, send away," she said stretching her toes. her feet hurt. She didn't like how they felt swollen when they weren't even swollen.

She accepted the transmission from Hikaru. When the image first appeared, she didn't quite understand what was happening. A man seated on a chair had his arms tied up behind his back, his face was bloody, and it looked like he had lost his consciousness. She couldn't see his face, he was hunched over and wasn't moving. Kyoya was washing his hands with what looked like a bottle of alcohol. Haruhi narrowed her eyes. There was blood on his hands and white dresshirt.

"Get him back to his senses," Kyoya told one of his men, gesturing to the suspect sitting on the chair, beaten within an inch of his life. "Continue the interrogation, get him talk, inject him with whatever you need as long as this fucker tells me who he's working for and what the fuck do they want to accomplish."

"Yes, sir," the man bowed.

"He is crazy," Hikaru mumbled.

Her heart skipped a beat, and she rushed to click out of the live stream. She went back to look the footage streamed before and her eyes widened. The man she thought to be merely coldhearted and manipulative and never violent had just beaten another to a bloody pulp, not moving a single muscle on his face.

Haruhi's fingers trembled, as she tried to hold her laptop from falling down on the floor. "I know nothing about him..." she muttered, shaking.

"Are you alright?"

"I am... no... I don't understand..."

Hikaru sighed. "Well, I told you that he is a psycho and besides, you shouldn't be surprised of anything your husband is doing. You didn't tell him about your job. Did you expect Ootori Kyoya to tell you all of his darkest secrets?"

"Do you want me to organize a team? We can raid that place in less than five hours and get the suspect out," Hikaru asked.

"No," She clenched her fist. "No, let him do what he does. I need you to look into Kyoya's financial transactions, get a clearance for that. And don't even bother with the open sources. I want to know what he has been up to, who he has been trading with, what kind of favors has he been doing."

"You want me to dig on your husband?" Hikaru asked, clearly excited at the prospect.

"Just make sure nobody knows a thing about this in the bureau," Haruhi warned.

"This is going to be interesting," Hikaru whistled. "But at least we know that it wasn't him orchestrating his father's demise to take over the Ootori group. It seems he is genuinely pissed."

"It can't be him," Haruhi gulped. "Please, God, it can't be him."

"You don't think that he is trying to create some bio weapon for a black market, do you?" Hikaru questioned. "I know shady affairs seem kind of like his thing, but the way it has been done isn't that bastard's style. He is low-key. That shit attracted so much attention. If Ootori Kyoya wanted to test his bio weapons, he would do it on bunch of hobos not in random restaurants and hot springs."

"You know that Ootori company is financing and overseeing the largest pharmaceutical laboratories in Japan. This, whatever it is, its big, very big. And they need labs and money," Haruhi argued,nervously rubbing her temples.

"Then why attack your father-in-law?" Hikaru asked. "It's not the shadow king, in fact, it seems he wants to know who it is."

"Competition?"

"There is no competition in this business," Hikaru cut her. "Don't lose your mind, just because you can see that asshole's real face."

"You think Yoshio knows something?"

"I say, he does and they wanted to get rid of him, before he could put a stop."

"He is still in the hospital and his injuries were not serious. Do you think he is in danger? If they are targeting the Ootori family, my baby is in danger too."

"Maybe you should go to your father for a week or so," Hikaru suggested. "You can spend time with him, tell him about the big news that he is going to be a grandpa again. And you said his boyfriend was a great cook. Maybe he can tend to your supper gross pregnancy cravings."

"Ketchup and mayonnaise on sushi is not gross," Haruhi argued.

"Yeah, sure," Hikaru grumbled. "But seriously, get out of there and try to spend some time away from all of this. I will have Arai and Kazukiyo keep you informed."

"I will think about it-" she was interrupted by Kyoya's voice and firm knocking on the door.

"Haruhi, are you there?"

"Abort," she told Hikaru in panick and ended the call.

"Are you alright? You didn't pass out, right? Please respond so I will know you are fine. The maids told me you have been in the bathroom for the last four hours."

"Can't I have some peace?" she yelled, getting off of the toilet and walking around uncertainly. She had no idea how to behave around Kyoya.

"Open the door," he demanded. "I need to make sure you sure you are alright, please, don't be stubborn, Haruhi. Besides, we need to talk."

Haruhi took a deep breathe, her fingers lightly brushed over her nonexistent belly and then she rushed to open the door.

"What about do you want to talk this time?" she said angrily. "Because if my memory isn't betraying me, last time after you demanded to talk with me you informed me of how you were cheating on me with that girl."

There were dark circles under his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping at home for the last forty hours, busy with keeping the press at bay, delivering press releases, working at Ootori company, trying to get things into normal after the incident that was still all over the news. He had spend the night at hospital, at his father's side after the successful surgery.

Kyoya's expression soured. But then suddenly, he went on his knees, placed his head against her belly to Haruhi's horror and pulled her body closer.

"This child changes everything," he told her. "I can't divorce you. Father was right. I have married you and now I am responsible for you."

"Aww, hold your horses, little prince," she huffed, trying to pry away his hands from her waist. "This child isn't changing anything. It's not a magic marriage glue to fix everything back to how it was before you broke me without care like I was a cheap vase."

Kyoya was silent for a second, but the he looked up at her and sighed.

"It was you who broke us, Haruhi," he told her sadly. "You never loved me, and I was fine with that. I was happy to get your friendship, until one day you decided I was not even your friend, worthy to know you, help you, comfort you. You left me and created a distance between us. You broke us like a vase that meant something only for me and was a cheap peace of pottery for you that you couldn't care less for."

"And what you think you can just decide for me," she demanded. "I have played your wife for so long. But now I am done. I want this divorce."

"You will never get a divorce from me," he told her.

"You are just going to throw away your mistress like a used toy?" she asked.

"I will deal with her when I see her," he told her bitterly and Haruhi couldn't help, but notice something strange in Kyoya's tone.

* * *

 **Here is a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it, please leave me your impressions from the chapter.**


	39. Chapter 39

**I thought I would update sooner, but couldn't find enough time to sit and write.**

* * *

The warm sunlight saturated the insides of the room. The glass of the windows glistered and the wooden tops of the night-stands were heated with blazing heat. Kyoya shifted in bed, still exhausted, his eyes weary as the hot sunlight nibbled him into awareness. A low groan left his dry throat, as he tried to become accustomed to the bright morning illumination.

He shut his eyes and moved around, touching the bedding around him, trying to find his little wife. He dragged his palms across the sheets, thinking he will find her there curled up in the soft blankets, still asleep after she had gotten exhausted the night before arguing with him.

But she wasn't there. There was no trace of heat left behind, and Kyoya jolted upright, realizing Haruhi was no longer in bed. She had woken up at some point and left the bed when he was asleep. Realization that she could slip away so easily, and he wouldn't even know about it frightened him. Possibilities of her being kidnapped right from his bed quickly crossed his mind.

He knew the thoughts were irrational, laughable even, but the fear was real.

He got up quickly, the linen blankets sliding down his body, as he rushed to put on a pair of pants. He didn't even bother with a shirt, worried that somehow Haruhi was gone and the security didn't notice. He ran out of the room only to find the two guards by the bedroom doors standing ready.

"Sir," one of them cleared his throat with a cough, not knowing if it were proper to stare at the naked chest of his boss. "Haruhi-sama is in the kitchen."

Kyoya sighed relieved. He nodded and walked through the hall to the kitchens. His emotions must have shown on his face. He should collect himself. It wasn't a good sign that his employees could read him so easily.

A familiar tune reached his ears as he walked loser to the kitchen. There was an old song that Haruhi liked to hum. He smiled, tenderness filling his chest. It reminded him of those times when they just started living together in their tiny apartment, of the times when Kyoya still was filled with hope that one day she will love him. It was strange to remember her face back then when she smiled more often.

She didn't notice him walking into the kitchen. She was wearing one of his old shirts, back from when he was still high school and it was much shorter and barely covered her thighs. Kyoya stared scandalized, realizing that she had pranced out of their bedroom wearing that and walked all the way to the kitchen right in before the eyes of the security. No wonder the guards were staring at him uncomfortably.

Where the heck did she find that shirt anyways?

She went on her toes, trying to reach the cabinets above. The smell of freshly cooked omelet reached his nose. As she lifted her arms up, the shirt drove up, exposing her slim thighs. She was so thin, like a little crystal figurine that could break easily.

He cleared his throat and she jumped down, grabbing the knife and turning around with panic. It caught Kyoya off guard and made him wince. He was supposed to protect her but she didn't even feel safe in their house. He couldn't blame her after everything that happened.

"What do you want?" she demanded irritated once she realized it was Kyoya.

"I just wanted to make sure you are doing okay," he told her softly. "And I just realized how terrified you must feel to go for the knife first thing you hear a noise."

"Maybe because I heard your stupid voice," she retorted annoyed, throwing the knife on the counter with exasperated sigh. "Didn't you know you incite that sort of reaction sometimes."

"I am serious, Haruhi," Kyoya's tone was stiff, like he was reprimanding a child. "You can't do this anymore. You need help. You need a doctor. And I won't take no from you this time. You need to see a therapist, a physiologist, whatever it's needed for you to-"

"Are you implying I am crazy?" Haruhi rolled her eyes.

Kyoya shook his head and cut the distance between them to Haruhi's discontent. "Not at all," he told her with a sigh, reaching forward and holding her hand. " am not suggesting or implying anything. But you have been kidnapped, attacked, people around you were shot, you are pregnant. All of this must be traumatizing and you are home all day long and has been distant for even longer than that. Surely you can see my point of view, right?"

There was a short pause. He could not tell what was going on with his wife from the blank expression she had on her face.

"I think we really need some time apart," she said; her expression morphing into a hard glare as Kyoya shook his head in response. "You are right it's not healthy how I am locked up in this house day and night with nothing but you for company and these damn guards. I can't even go and see my son, because he is staying with your mother when I am supposedly 'recovering'."

"We already spoke about this," Kyoya told her, trying to pull her into his arms, as she kept pushing him away. "Once you are feeling better, I will ask Tachibana to bring him back here. He is safe."

"I don't need you to baby me," she closed her eyes, getting more and more aggravated, as Kyoya continued to pretend he had never cheated on her and never demanded divorce from her.

"Maybe I should have babied you way before we reached to this point," Ootori dared to say. "I allowed you to throw yourself and our relationship under the rugs and now here we are arguing with each other when you are supposed to see a doctor and face your problems, instead of blaming me and escaping every time I try to speak about it."

"Are you serious now?"

Kyoya gritted his teeth. "I fucked up," he laughed, brushing his fingers through his hair. "I know I fucked up. I was lonely and Yuki was there. I cheated on you. I know what I did. I am not delusional. I am not asking you to forgive me. I wouldn't really forgive myself. Just stay with... like before."

"You have some nerve-" before she could finish her sentence, Kyoya leaned over and bent his head down, his mouth lose to her ear, "There is nothing I won't do to fix this," he murmured.

Haruhi's heart skipped a beat, because that promise Kyoya just whispered into her ear sounded like a threat. Kyoya Ootori had just threatened her and she wasn't sure she understood what that meant. Things quickly were taking a strange turn and she wasn't ready to confront whatever was awaiting her.

He placed a small kiss on top of her head, while she was still feeling shocked and walked to the door. "Just try to eat and relax. I need to visit my father in the hospital and I will find you a doctor for your..." he paused to look at her. "...issues."

* * *

 **Well, thanks for reading everyone and leaving me comments. This story is finally entering the darker arc and nearing to the culmination. Hopefully, it will be still fun to read.**


	40. Chapter 40

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I tried to post it as soon as possible, but I am way too late.**

* * *

As the car parked in the backyard, the driver hurried to open the door for Kyoya. This young man was nervous and fidgety, clumsily bowing and dropping his security clearance card and even the taser-gun like his fingers were oiled up for massage. Kyoya felt so paranoid about Haruhi's security that he didn't trust anyone else than Tachibana with her, and now he was stuck with this newbie who was too terrified of him to do things properly.

Kyoya turned his head to look around, making sure there were no outsiders or suspicious individuals around. The young bodyguard hurried to plug in his ear-speakers and managed to tangle the wires to Kyoya's annoyance.

"We are late, leave it," he waved his hand dismissively.

The way the poor bastard looked back at him made Kyoya almost feel bad about the harsh tone he had used. The man apologized again and hurried to open the backdoor facing the yard of the hospital where Yoshio Ootori was recovering after his surgery. The limited staff had been already informed of his arrival and they were waiting in the lobby. They decided to keep everything as discrete as possible to ensure that those who were trustworthy and loyal would take care of the Ootori patriarch, especially when the culprits were yet to be caught.

He didn't have much luck in his interrogations. It was clear at this point that the ones who his team managed to bring into questioning had no clue of the intentions behind the hit they had been ordered to deliver. They were paid to get in shoot his father and get out, nothing else nothing more. Of course, wanting to do it at such a high profile event was reckless at best, because Kyoya didn't find the idea of someone wanting a quite job done at a well publicized event, unless they wanted to create a uproar, shift all the attention to the attempted murder of the Ootori patriarch.

"This way, sir," one of the security personal gestured towards the short corridor, politely bowing his head.

The guards stationed by the doors hurried to open them and Kyoya could see his father seated in bed with his tablet in hand. Kyoya hardly suppressed an eye-roll. Typical. Only the paranoid old man would start working the day after opening his eyes from a wound surgery.

"How are you doing, father?" he asked politely.

"Any progress with the interrogation?" the Ootori patriarch asked instead, lifting his head to glance at his son.

"You know something, don't you?" Kyoya crossed his arms.

Yoshio quirked a brow and set the tablet aside. "That sounded accusatory. You think I knew something I would keep it in secret?"

He stared at his son for a response, but Kyoya remained inscrutable.

"Jeopardizing my life and the dependable reputation of Ootori group?" Yoshio shook his head as if offended.

"Wouldn't be the first time, Father," Kyoya remarked unaffected. "You wouldn't jeopardize anything, of course, if you didn't know something so important that made you play a game as dangerous as this. The only question I am asking myself is what could possibly be so important that made you risk your life, unless of course you were trying to catch the rat so big you didn't mind being the bait."

Yoshio snorted. "How is your Mother?" he asked instead, shifting in bed. "Harada told me she is looking after Riichi."

"She is alright. I am sure Harada-san'd done a better job giving you a report on Mother's health." There was a short silence.

"I need to know everything there is, Father," Kyoya gritted his teeth. "I can't let this happen again. Someone has attacked you. My pregnant wife could possibly have been hurt and I am still worried about whoever it is trying something again. You can't play politics now."

"It's not definite," Yoshio clenched his hand into a fist and punched the mattress. "The reports from Ito's company, I have them in my safe. There are problems with those reports. Problems Ito denied, but seemed upset when I told him I would have to have an internal investigation."

"What kind of problems can there be with those reports that would compel you to risk your life? Did you know about the attack? Was there some kind of threat made that I am not aware of?"

"The research we are funding for Ito is for study and treatment of various respiratory system illnesses. The chemical compounds used in the research left me a little baffled, considering we are trying to find different treatments with troubles breathing and not the opposite. When I questioned him he seemed to be under the impression that none of the reports were actual and someone must have mixed something up and sent me something unrelated. Which to be honest I am inclined to belief, I am sure they didn't want me to know what they were using my money on."

"I don't understand what you are suggesting, Father."

"You don't understand?" Yoshio snorted. "Of course, that little girl of Ito, you were having an intrigue with, had completely enamored you and you couldn't possibly see what was happening under your nose."

"My relationship with Yuki is nothing you describe and while, I agree that it was not the best decision I made, I was never under a spell and never failed to separate business and relationship."

"Oh, please," Yoshio waved his hand in dismissal and rolled his eyes. "You have let that girl fool you. Take a look at those reports and you might start seeing that she had lead you around your nose. She is one of the researchers with that lap dog boy of hers that seems to be drooling after her. You think she had no idea that we were funding them to create respiratory poisons?"

He snorted and glared at Kyoya. "I am not divorcing Haruhi," Kyoya confessed after a moment of silence. "But I am afraid she doesn't share the sentiment of staying together."

"And?" His father looked at him expectantly.

"And I won't let her go," he answered. Yoshio only smirked.

"Fix this mess," he told him, a sly glint flushing in his eyes. "You are my heir. Show me that you can handle it."

"I will," Kyoya's eyes glinted. "I will fix it even if I have to get my hands dirty."

[***]

Her feet felt sore. Her skin was sensitive and the muscle underneath was if had been tenderized with a hammer. She knew that pregnancy would take a lot of energy from her, but she was sure when she was pregnant with Riichi, it wasn't so bad. She had Kyoya by her side. He was attentive to her but never overly caring and Haruhi was glad back then that she was't being choked with over the board protectiveness. She was a grown woman and knew her needs. She didn't need her husband cutting her food into bite-size pieces to eat.

But even if Kyoya's character and attitude had remained pretty much the same, the way his _care_ exhibited itself now was almost suffocating. She was already planning to pack and visit her father, at last, he wouldn't dare to harass her under the pretense of care when Ranka was watching her like a hawk.

She put her laptop down and pressed her head back against the soft cushions. A groan left her throat as she rubbed her tender feet together. Working from home was a nightmare. She had to review all the documents and files Kazukiyo was sending to her and look at the Arai's reports. Everything seemed out of control after the attack during her father-in-law's birthday.

The apprehended attackers were traced back to the same mercenary channels that recruited people for the poison gas tests. Now she was convinced that Ootori company was involved with the chemical weapon manufacturing. She just wasn't sure how that involvement worked when Yoshio himself was injured.

She had formed a separate task-force and appointed Momoka Kurakano as the head of the operations. She needed people to infiltrate the Ootori medical facilities both under the company name and those that were sponsored through sponsorship and contracts.

She had a half-mind fantasy of arresting her asshole of a cheater husband for being a damn criminal, but the very idea that the man she married and was about to have another child with could have been a cruel, money-hungry terrorist terrified her. Not that Kyoya wasn't cruel or money-hungry, but he had never done anything to make Haruhi doubt his upstanding character or integrity.

She was about to confirm an action plan developed by her team when Hikaru's call startled her into an upright position.

"Missing me?" she asked jokingly.

"This is urgent. Yuki Ito isn't who you think she is," Hikaru said without an intro.

"What?"

* * *

 _ **Guys, I am sorry for being so late. I know that long gaps between updates makes you lose interest for a story, but hopefully you all are still out there, reading this. How are you doing? ^_^ Leave m your thoughts. Thanks for reading.**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Here is another chapter and yet again late for what I am very sorry.**

* * *

"Yuki Ito isn't who she would like all us to believe," Hikaru repeated.

Haruhi bristled. It was either her pregnancy hormones, or the fact that she was locked in the house, and Kyoya's minions were watching her like a hawk or both, but the feeling of being cornered had gotten her more defensive and aggressive. She was ready to go off at the slightest provocation. It didn't help that Hikaru used his smug, little voice of, "I found something big and I am going to build the tension like I am announcing the next Oscar winner or something".

"Well, hello to you too. How are you doing? How's your pregnancy, any new cravings? Have you murdered the staff at home because your husband has made you into a prisoner? Any other concerns?" she asked annoyed.

"I am serious," Hikaru grumbled.

"Well, then explain what is going on, don't give me that vague shit. You're not the soon-to-be dead character of the first ark of a horror mystery movie, get straight to the point," she rolled her eyes annoyed and if only she could squash Hikaru's soul with her eye roll through the phone. "Did you track her activity in Hong Kong?"

"I did. And not only did I track Yuki Ito, but I fell on the trail of something else," Hikaru said, completely ignoring Haruhi. "She lead me to the wolf's den."

There was a sick excitement in Hikaru's voice. "These bitches don't know I am hot on their trail. I am trying to break into their system and they are going to flush down the bowl."

Haruhi sighed. Hikaru got obsessed whenever he was trying to hack into the intended victim's system. Of course, she had warned him to keep his excitement to himself, but that was too little to dissuade the auburn-haired maniac.

"Just tell me what you have got," Haruhi sighed frustrated.

"Yuki Ito had meetings with criminal organization leaders in Honk Kong," Hikaru told her in excitement. "The explosions, weapon testing, she had been communicating with them and telling these people about the progress they were having. She is our target. She is the one creating this mess and right now she is meeting with the potential buyers of her the chemo weapon."

There was a silence. And then a short sigh, but a moment later Haruhi burst into laughter. "That was good," she said after a hearty laugh. "For a moment I thought you were going to say that she is some sort of a princess and not my husband's mistress, but this is better."

"I am sending you the files," Hikaru tsked like he didn't have the patience to convince Haruhi of the farce he was making up.

"Are you serious?"

"Just take a look," Hikaru told her. "Your husband is in a deep shit. I want to see his face when he realizes that she had used him like a puppeteer to advance her criminal activities."

Haruhi wasn't sure how to react to the files Hikaru had sent. Logs of conversations for months between Yuki and these people who were negotiating with her to get their hands on the chemical weapon. She needed time to analyze the data. It all started to make sense.

"And here is the best part," Hikaru stopped the stream of thoughts that rapidly passed through her head as she looked at the events of past months in the light of the new information. "I finally managed to dig into that creepy dude who conveniently had the same name as the person who ordered your kidnapping and guess what Yuki's dear friend Ikki has been under investigation in London for unethical and illegal experimentation."

"I don't understand how they could do this for months and for anyone to do anything about in the Ootori group, unless they were in agreement," Haruhi gulped.

"I am not sure about that," Hikaru cleaned his throat, "Unless you think the hit on Yoshio Ootori was orchestrated by him himself to divert the attention and create some sort of an alibi."

"Being stuck at home doesn't give me a lot of leeway to undertake a complete investigation," Haruhi sighed. "I need to get out. Now."

"I can organize a break for you," Hikaru said cheekily, "Maybe we should give that call to your dad and spill the beans about your pregnancy. He will demand a retreat."

"That won't give me much room for investigation. I will just have my dad spying on me in addition to Kyoya and his minions."

"Unless you pretend you are visiting your dad and just situate yourself in one of our safe-houses," Haruhi knew Hikaru was smirking. "What no one knows doesn't hurt no one."

"I will see about that," Haruhi cleared her throat. "For now send all of this extracted files to Arai and my team. I need them to go through all of it and make a list of individuals that are potentially involved with the attacks. We need to prepare for everything and collect as much evidence as possible to get a order to arrest them."

"You got it, boss," Hikaru snickered.

[***]

The waiter placed the cup on the table carefully. Yuki smiled at him with disinterest, but as soon as the young man turned around to leave the pleasant expression on her face turned into a scowl.

"He wants to break up," she gritted her teeth and snatched the cup.

"I was telling you getting in relationship with him will achieve you nothing," Tina rolled her eyes. "If he is capable of cheating on his wife to be with you, nothing will stop him to toss you aside for his wife if it's convenient for him. I thought you knew this, sweetheart."

"I knew he was a scumbag," Yuki sighed, sipping from the cup. "All the more reason to save her from that garbage piece of marriage. Of course, he was all like we need to have a conversation once you come back. But I already know he will just tell me he is going to stay with her because she is pregnant."

"And what are you going to do, kidnap her and force her to abort," Tina flicked her hair back.

"That's not a bad idea," Yuki smiled as if she was considering.

"Yuki!"

"What?" she rolled her eyes. "She doesn't need another Ootori spawn. She is so much better off without that family holding her back. I can give her more."

"Yes, but if what you want to give her isn't what she wants does it really matter? She will just hate you."

"No," Yuki shook her head like a tantrum-throwing child. "You don't know her. She cares about me. She saved me. She is..."

"Yuki, that was years ago," Tina sighed. "I bet she doesn't even remember you."

"When there was no one to help me and I wanted to die," Yuki cried dramatically. "She was the only person to save me. She will remember me. And I will save her like she saved me."

Tina reached out for a the cigarette box on the table. "I can't believe you," she huffed. "You realize that what you do is dangerous and you are putting her in danger too."

"Oh my God, Tina," Yuki said exasperated. "I just need money. Don't think I am going to stick longer with my scumbag father and Ikki. Once all this is over. I am going to be with her away on some island and my father can rot in hell with Ootori Kyoya."

"You are crazy, Yuki."


End file.
